In the Bleak December
by CalliopeMused
Summary: Raven has defeated Trigon, and realized a new power. She can feel the emotions of others around her, now that her own are free. This new talent has one major consequence, one that takes years to unravel. [BBRae] [Complete]
1. One Flew Over the Raven's Nest

_The Teen Titans do not belong to me, sadly. All but the very few original characters are theirs, but most of the plot is mine. Poe owns the awesome poem that will be referenced to a few times. Ten points that have no value- just like the ones on Whose Line Is It Anyway, which I also do not own, go to anyone who finds the quote from Poe on this page. This will be the only disclaimer for the story, and will apply to all chapters. It's pretty much a given that the Titans aren't mine (hence posting as fan fiction), but there's my disclaimer. I'll give you a cookie if you review. Flame away, if you think you must, but I like nice reviews better. Point out what I can improve. Thanks for reading._

_

* * *

_

**In The Bleak December**

* * *

Raven closed the last gap of the portal with a final burst of energy. The battle that had begun at the dawn of her eighteenth birthday was finally over, after too many days of fighting. Her father had been defeated, both by her controlled emotions and a few tricks she had learned from Malchior. Her friends had kept away the lesser minions, letting her deal with the trickiest. The last of her energy was gone for at least a few hours, and she looked forward to sleeping without any fear of pent-up emotions. She never had to remain so distant again. Trigon would not again try so lightly to enter _her _home, with the many psionic blocks in place. 

Starfire caught Raven when she fell from the sky, where she had been hovering fifty feet above the water. Cyborg and Robin were waiting on the ground, so Star easily beat them to Raven. Beast Boy was also on the ground, his right arm in a loose sling made from a strip of Raven's cape, grounded until she could heal him. Her father's slash of energy would have killed her while she had her back turned, fighting his right-hand demon, but Beast Boy had shoved her out of the way.

Raven felt there was something she needed to say. Teen Tower was badly damaged, Cyborg's precious T-car had a dented hood, she had called her friends a few choice names when they wouldn't leave her to battle alone, and the mostly undamaged Jump City's citizens were in a voluntary lockdown. She had kept the fight over the water as best she could, but no one wanted to venture into a clash of demons.

"Sleep, Raven." Starfire was confident and assuring, and her eyes didn't flash to anyone for guidance. She was more used to Earth ways, and it showed. She had surpassed Robin as a favorite Titan. People didn't identify with a dark Raven, a green shapeshifter, or a half-robotic Cyborg. They liked Robin for his appearance and affiliation. They loved Starfire for her patience with everyone but criminals.

When Raven opened her eyes, she was on the couch. That made sense. She had sealed her room to protect her mirror and the book Malchior was bound in. Either of those would have given her father power over her he wouldn't hesitate to exploit. She sat slowly, assessing any injuries. She had a few minor cuts, scrapes, and bruises, a dislocated shoulder, and many more mental injuries. She awkwardly put a hand behind her back, ready to push the shoulder back into place when a gloved hand stopped her. Robin.

"Let me. Star would have, but she's a bit too strong. Cyborg said I'm better at this kind of stuff than he is, and we all doubt he'll come out of the garage for a long while while his baby's scratched up. He doesn't need to eat, if he has constant access to power- he really likes to. I can't blame him. Beast Boy's right arm is still funky- you can heal that, right?" He shoved in the middle of the last question, feeling that Raven was still half-asleep and relaxed.

"I'll get right on that." She borrowed Robin's shoulder to help herself stand. He tensed when he felt her hand. Raven's emotions were loosed, and she could feel the reason, not just the action. A pale emotion stepped forward, one she rarely needed to acknowledge. Timid doubled as Fear, when the occasion arose. _He's afraid of me, and hasn't put it together that I know. Maybe it was throwing demons into a fiery portal while screaming in a tongue he can't understand that scared him. He wouldn't know I wasdefending my friends, and the language hardly sounds friendly._

She left the room quickly, with the true pretense of finding Beast Boy. He wasn't too badly injured- he would be in his room. She passed Starfire in the hallway, and caught a tiny but unmistakable hint of fear. She should have known. Saying she was half-demon was one thing. Watching four red eyes glow on her forehead like demonic Christmas lights was another.

Curious, she reached for Cyborg, letting her emotions wander. He was irritated, not with her- probably Trigon. He had thrown a dead demon onto the car. He was dimly apprehensive, an emotion that would erupt to fear at the first reminder of her. She had only one hope, then.

"Hey, Beast Boy- can I come in?" She could rip the door from its hinges with the effort it took to breathe, and locks were less trouble, but she would be polite. She no longer had to keep most of her powers locked away, but there was no need for plain laziness. Even Timid had strength equal to Raven herself, even Raven after Malchior, and Timid was among the weaker of her emotions.

There was no answer. Her emotions peered in, sensing instead of seeing, just in case there was anything going on in a teenage male's room she didn't want to see, hear, or know about. There were a few traces of emotion, and a sense of gradually lessening peace. He was asleep, and about to have a nightmare.

She opened the door with a physical nudge, surprised when it swung open to thud quietly on a pile of- something. She levitated over the mess, finding a clean spot to stand in next to the bed. The arm she wanted was easy enough to get to- he was lying on his back, breathing loudly. She stopped the beginnings of a nightmare, relaxing his emotions. Happy was delighted to help, as always. Raven would have an easier time healing him, if he was asleep. He wouldn't be afraid of her (she hoped fervently), but her powers could be a bit startling, even to a green shapechanger. Besides, he was almost cute, asleep. Raven scolded whatever emotion that was severely, ignoring it while trying to keep all available dignity.

She removed the makeshift sling. Capes were replaceable. Arms were harder to replace, as Cyborg could attest. The problem rendering his arm useless was easy enough to fix. She reversed the damage with just a hint of her power, keeping the rest of the rushing magic back without too much strain. She was stronger than she had ever felt before, and couldn't wait for a villain to try messing with her. She wouldn't mind a rematch of Terra's cheating fight. She could let her emotions fight now, and Rage was unchanged but now the weakest. Timid could shove Rage aside, now. This made Rage furious and Timid smile.

"Raven?" Beast Boy had woken up as Raven tried to beat a hasty retreat. He stood without any help, surprising her with a quick back handspring to test the arm. Someone had been doing extra time in the gym, it would seem. "Still works after the break. You fixed it, then?"

She nodded, for once not finding a disparaging comment to share. She was waiting for the rush of emotions, and for the first time in her life felt like praying. She had proven that she could fight the demons within her. Surely that counted for something.

"Can we never do that again?" he joked. Joking- at a time like this? At least he wasn't pulling away into the fetal position. "Good thing we didn't all go to Hell," he continued, obviously setting up a joke. "In Heaven, they give you a harp. In Hell, they give you a book of Tamaranean folk songs."

Raven started to smile, even thinking of a joke to follow his. The process was aborted when she noticed something. Beast Boy, assumed the least perceptive of the group (except maybe Cyborg, while mooning over both his car and Bumblebee), was effectively cloaking his emotions. She wouldn't deal with happy ignorance. She'd rather know the truth and be miserable- no use in being happy only to have it all crash down on you. She could use her emotions, but inviting a sudden crash as she gave rock bottom a new definition wasn't intelligent.

He had seen her start to smile, and guessed the wrong reason. "Come on, Rae." He was ready to run- she hated being called a shortened version of her name, a "pet" name.

"You're hiding something." It was the first thing she'd said to him, and her voice was as flat and monotonic as it was on her worst days, when the emotions were rebelling from being locked away in her mind. "You know I'm an empath."

He knew it was a question. "Yeah, I found an article about Azarath online. Half of it was bogus, like the highly developed Azarathian love of a good joke, but it said that all from the place were attuned to another's feelings." He grinned. "Took me forever to find the site, and longer to understand it. They used really fancy words."

"Nice try, but you ignored the first part." She was hurt; she did appreciate a _good _joke. Sometimes, she had wanted to laugh at his jokes more than not be half-demon. Most of his jokes were just horrible. "Why are you hiding emotions?" She wouldn't take pity. Maybe it was something like a crush- never. _He _thought she had no sense of humor. There was one article online. She had written it. He had ignored an Azarathian's dislike of skirting the truth.

"I-"

She felt a sharp spike of fear. She was mad. Why was he afraid of her, or of telling something to her? What had she done, besides be born? If she hadn't used her powers, red eyes and all, his entire planet would belong to her father. That was not a good thing. Was a babe supposed to die because a demon raped her mother?

"You're afraid of me." Her voice wasn't flat. She was having one of her rare temper tantrums, now allowed to her. She didn't have to let Rage grow inside her. She was hovering out of habit, but that was the only display of power, for the moment. She kept her fists clenched, holding back power that threatened to push out past her in a time of stress.

"Not _of_ you,exactly. Raven, I wanted to tell you something." He couldn't call her Rae, when she was like this. The floor was shaking, even if only animal senses would notice.

"You're all afraid. You just had a long reminder that I'm demon-spawn. I fought it as best I could!" She was yelling loud enough that Cyborg heard her voice over the racket of fixing the T-Car in the basement. "Do you even want me here? I can leave easily. I'll just grab my mirror and get out. I won't even use my powers, which are not demonic, incidentally. Those are from my mother's side. I never use Trigon's talents, because they all are either negative or will have later consequences. I'll just never feel again, even less than I have for the past years."

"Raven, we are just a little nervous. Give us all a day to settle in to all of this. You gave us a lot to deal with." He wished Starfire was doing this- he only made Raven mad whenever he spoke to her. She probably knew he had something for her that he couldn't fully explain yet.

"You don't want me, don't need me. No one likes the dark girl. You had Terra, that train wreck of a girl. Cyborg and Bumblebee are closer than you'd guess, and I'm the only one who saw them go out for a midnight picnic on the beach while I couldn't sleep and was struggling to meditate, but needed someone, anyone. Star and Robin are happy." Her voice was suddenly quiet again. "The only person I ever admitted to loving thought of nothing but using me."

_Now. Tell her now. _He couldn't. For the first time in memory, except for the many other times he tried to say the exact same words, he couldn't speak.

"Consider me gone, she said, voice flat again. She drifted back to the floor. "You might as well consider this good-bye. You were my closest friend in the Titans, even if I couldn't let you know. Too much of Happy would have given my father an opening before I was ready for him. No matter what harm Malchior caused, he taught me a few useful spells."

"Raven, wait!"

"No." She walked from his room, stepping over the mess without a single glance at it. "All I need is my mirror, the money I've been saving for something that won't happen, and the civvies Star bought me last year. No need to make tracking the _freak _too easy. As a matter of fact, it won't be easy at all."

"Raven, don't talk like that. If you need time alone, fine, that's no problem, but don't leave like this. I'll find you, if you do." He didn't know what to do, what to say- he had to convince her to not leave, and couldn't find another thing to say.

"Good luck." She moved too quickly for him to see what she was doing. She had ripped her _chakra _from her forehead, and thrown it at him without a hint of power. It still hurt, but not as much as walking into the door she slammed in his face.

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg raced into the hall, guessing that the Raven/Beast Boy confrontation wasn't resulting in a confession on either part. "Beast Boy, what's going on? And why do you have a bloody pebble?" Robin asked, looking doubtfully at the small red object Beast Boy held that was staining his hands with blood.

"Raven's mad- she says everyone's afraid of her. The 'bloody rock' is her- her-" he struggled for the word and failed- "stone-thingy from her forehead." He ignored Starfire's helpful addition of _chakra. _"She says she's taking her mirror, money, and her civilian clothes and leaving. She won't listen to me."

"How long as Raven been inside her room?"

"Two seconds before you got here, Starfire."

"Raven, we're just a bit shocked, that's all. You just took on entire legions of demons single-handedly. The rest of us put together took out twenty." Robin tried reasoning with the door. "Remember when Star took out Mumbo with black-belt level karate? It's the same thing. That surprise died after a few minutes."

"I don't belong here. You won't convince me otherwise. I'll never turn against you, never help Slade to hurt you, aid villains, or give away secrets. All I wish is to keep the title I will have- the girl who was once a Teen Titan." Only Beast Boy heard the sound of her window opening, as quietly as Raven knew how.

"You won't have it," Robin said, drawing angry looks from everyone. "You'll always be a Titan, even when so many years have passed that we're all forgotten."

Silence. "Raven?"

There wasn't a response; even a response Beast Boy could catch. The sound of her light breathing had stopped just after Robin told her she wouldn't have it. "Raven!" he yelled, knowing it was too late. He dove through his room and out the window as a kestrel, screaming her name through a beak. Her window was shut, latched from the outside with a quick but powerful spell; the one that bound the chest Malchior's book was caught in. Only she could open it. There was a note attached loosely, and he snatched it as a hummingbird, deciding that talons would cause too much damage.

He took it to the roof. Hovering was tiring- no bird or bat could do it easily. Raven and Starfire could, but he couldn't copy them. At least, he had never tried. No one intruded just yet. The roof had been Raven's. Beast Boy was the only one to watch the sunset with her. She had been trying to convince him to join her for sunrises, but he never seemed to wake up in time. Robin looked jealous just once, in the short moment before Star darted into the room to present Raven with a Book of Scrapping, known to everyone else as a scrapbook.

_Dearest Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin, Starfire- alphabetical order, to not slight any of my friends- I would change this if I could. There will be no trail. I have cash, a distant relation in cosmetology, and one last burst of power to make. I will be gone, where you will never think to look. I'll keep tabs, maybe cross your paths, invisible in plain sight. Good lives, good times, good bye._

_-Raven  
__Postscript (P.S.) - B, I don't mind when you call me Rae. _

"Rae?" He read the last sentence again. There was only one B on the team, unless she was referring to Ro**B**in or Cy**B**org. He was the only one given permission to call her that. Was she trying to tell him something?

"B, what did she say?" Cyborg had been chosen to stand in the doorway of the stairs that led to the roof. He was B's closest friend on the team, but still didn't step beyond the door's frame. "Star saw you get a note while she checked Jump City. No one saw a thing, except outdoor surveillance. Camera D saw her make some kind of portal. She knew where the camera was- she waved."

"She's gone. She studied trailing people as much as we did, and was the best. We won't find her if she doesn't want us to." Beast Boy couldn't think of a single joke to make about the situation.

"Can I read it?" Cyborg took the note when Beast Boy didn't protest. "She wants to be found, but on her own terms. She'll be around, trying to see if we know her. I'd have to say she likes you." For once, he didn't use the material to tease mercilessly. B had enough problems for the day.

"I like her. Maybe even the other l-word. Let's go find the other two, and see if they have any ideas about finding her." Before Beast Boy could even finish his sentence, his communicator crackled. "Titans! Red X is at the university- someone was messing with xynthonium."

"Later, B. See you there- try to show up before we're through." Beast Boy jumped off the roof, turning into a falcon and flying off to stop a criminal, flying east into Jump City without another glance at the sun. By the time they finished their duty as heros, night had fallen. No one had the energy or will to think of the fifth Titan, except in dreams.


	2. Searchlights Only Go So Far

**Wrathchylde**- Glad I caught your interest. It only gets better- I hope. If not, let me know so I can fix it.

**Raven and Nightwolf**- Thanks for reviewing. I hope you find the inspiration.

**little-raven2992**- It's supposed to be sad- for the beginning, at least.

**Fernnu**- I'll keep writing, even if no one keeps reading. I can't leave off at that point- that's just wrong.

_Thanks to all reviewers. If you read without reviewing, shame on you! chastises with the Carrot of Destruction Yes, I am insane, but sanity limits creativity. Click the Review button! It's calling your name/your name! See? I told you. I'll shut up now.

* * *

_

Beast Boy searched everywhere. She was not in Jump City. He would know, even if there was just one whiff on the breeze. As a bloodhound, he would smell her. He would rather search with the keener senses of a wolf, but there was the probable chance that a wolf would be shot before someone noticed it was green.

Cyborg used technology. He used pattern-finders to guess where she could have gone, but they always went back to the same place- just under their noses, after the initial period of being missed. He used world-wide scope cameras available to superheroes to search for dark violet hair or bright violet eyes, but didn't see a glimpse. He then made the ultimate sacrifice. He searched fan websites.

He searched his own first, concentrating on message boards. His site was filled with technophiles more than capable of tracking his provider to Titans' Tower, proving him to be the "real deal," as one fan gushed. He ignored requests for cyber-autographs, begging for stalled online community servers, and pleas to arrange a visit to a fan club. No one had seen Raven, occasionally noticed only because she was usually around him.

Starfire's fans were friendlier, for the most part. They offered to look around. Accepting that he was the real Cyborg without complicated background checks, they listened to stories of a missing Raven for a while before asking if Starfire was upset. Hearing their favorite Titan was devastated (not Cyborg's word), an entire platoon of fans scoured the streets. Raven was again proved to not be in Jump City. Thanking them, he decided to head for sites dedicated to Robin.

Those fans were more solitary. Quite a few females left the page when he asked about Raven. Fewer fans offered to help. They were self-sufficient enough to remind Cyborg of Robin. No one there had heard of or seen her. He decided not to include a few web pages in the general server for Titans' Tower. The content would more than likely be enough to throw a certain Tamaranean princess into a rare fit of anger, as she was quite insistent that another person's boyfriend was not to be admired in such fashions. He decided to leave Robin's sites entirely and concentrate on the annoying-but-affable Beast Boy's- one Robin was more than enough for him.

Beast Boy-dedicated chat rooms were much more diverse. Cyborg pointedly ignored the groups of boards devoted to green skin, the versatility of shape-changing, and pointed ears. His fans liked Raven, except for the few pointed-ear forum leaders angry he was spoken for. Everyone knew that Beast Boy and Raven were together except the couple. No one knew a thing, except a stylist who had seen a violet-haired girl wearing sunglasses and a clinic-issue bandage on her forehead. That had been a month ago, and she hadn't known to look for a Titan in an outfit Starfire would choose.

Raven's site had already known. All her fans congregated on a single web page, not wanting to splinter away from the smallest but most devoted of the fan groups. Her fans were serious- any reported sighting of her would be true. The frequent visitors were not at all the expected Goths, heavy metal 'shippers, or outcasts. They included people of all ages and races and social classes. There hadn't been a sighting since three days after she left. Cyborg had not gone at all forward from where he started.

Starfire spoke to reporters. People had grown nervous at the disappearance of a hero, so she cleared away rumors by issuing a statement. Starfire earned a byline in even the smallest of remote publications. Raven Roth was invited home by the Teen Titans, and was missed. Starfire only reluctantly left out how single-mindedly a certain green Titan searched for her. There was no use in giving away a weakness to villains.

Robin called Bruce Wayne. The tycoon quietly sent four of the best private detectives in the business to Jump City. Not one found a lead. Robin searched as well, taking time away from his usual obsession with Slade. He and the rest of the team seemed a little less connected, though a forced-to-be-stiff Goth was hardly the glue that bound the team together. They had all lost a friend, and it showed.

Raven had been the one to understand Robin's need to prove himself, Starfire's feelings of being a step behind, Cyborg's feelings of not fitting in because of what, more than who, he was, and that Beast Boy needed his sometimes horrible sense of humor because he couldn't let himself be too serious. Humor was a defense mechanism, one much more effective than cutting out all emotion entirely.

The searches gradually slowed. Starfire stopped her appeals to the newspaper, deciding instead on an annual reminder on the anniversary of her disappearance, September 23rd. Robin slowly began to renew his preoccupation with Slade. Cyborg created an e-mail account in his internal system to receive news of a Raven sighting. Beast Boy stopped prowling the entire city, but still spent more time moping than facing Cyborg in the latest video game. He wouldn't even watch the new sequel to _Wicked Scary. _Instead, he choked down a cup of herbal tea, without sugar. Grimacing, he would extol its virtues as a drink. No one else joined him, though Starfire added tea to her hot chocolate mix in place of hot water, stirred in mustard,and labeled it "wondrous."

December 23rd was the third month after Raven left, much too close to Christmas for anyone's comfort. They had celebrated Christmas because no one adhered to a particular faith, and Starfire's holidays of fungus were too strange. Exchanging gifts was something they could all do. After a short discussion, they agreed to keep the holiday. Raven would want them to.

Christmas morning's weather agreed with the mood in Titans' Tower. The snow fell into a gray slush, making it unpleasant to trudge around on the roof. All woke up late- no one was in any hurry to dash downstairs, not even Starfire or Beast Boy. A knock on the door sent a sleepy Starfire to answer. She found a falsely cheerful delivery man. She signed for the package and slipped him a tip large enough to authenticate his smile.

"What is it?" Robin asked, a yawn distorting the words.

"It doesn't have a name or address from a sender." Starfire looked at the address label, and then checked the rest of the package. The Titans had enemies. "It has one sticker- To Spinach, From Rae."

"That's her." Beast Boy was sure. If he was blushing, his skin hid it well in the dim lights before Cyborg flipped a switch. "She called me that, for the last week before she left. She said it was about the only thing that was greener than I was, besides the Grinch."

Cyborg shot the package with a low-level blast, effectively vaporizing the tape along with the outer layer of the box. Inside were four meticulously wrapped packages, each neatly labeled in familiar handwriting. Starfire's was orange, Robin's yellow, Cyborg's blue, and Beast Boy's what else but green. There was no consultation. Everyone began to open their present at the same time.

Starfire found a makeup kit with a short note explaining a friend guaranteed the cosmetics perfect for orange skin, and an address in case refills were needed. Cyborg had a legal plate for the T-Car that he knew would go on immediately- it was street-legal and had pre-paid tabs. The others knew it was perfect for him- CYSBABY. Robin had been given a personal letter from the police chiefs of nearby cities, inviting him to patrol for Slade at any time, with full back-up by police if needed. Beast Boy's was unexpected- a book. This book, however, outlined the advantages almost all animals with a possibility to inflict bodily harm had in different types of fights, pitting such unlikely duals as narwhal and hippopotamus. Flipping through the book, he found a letter tucked next to the page about ravens, _Corvus corax. _

_Merry Christmas, guys. (Starfire, I'm referring to everyone- guys is a general term usually used for close friends, which I consider you all to be.) This is my first Christmas not spent with you all at the Tower- Azarath isn't big on holidays. Meditating is the national sport- what do you expect? I really am sorry about the first year's presents- I thought Christmas was a prank. _

_I've worked a few things out, since I left. Maybe I was a bit too ready to run instead of work everything out, but I've needed to fly around this planet with my own two wings for a long while. No, the gifts aren't clues- they're tokens to reassure of continued affection. Yes, Robin, I've read the same textbooks on psychology. Sometimes, a present is just a present. _

_Robin, my contacts won't sell me out. Star, my lady on the inside won't bill you for a thing- a lifetime supply's on me. I helped her out with something (completely legal, so no one better get any ideas). Cyborg, the plate was registered by me in the Secretary of State's office, under my legal name. Beast Boy, the book is from a doctor of animal behaviorology. Dr. Leed would be thrilled to have you, full ride tuition. He signed it and left his number. Even if you don't feel like going to college, call the man. He would die for an interview. _

_Maybe I'll swing by sometime, but don't hold your breath. I'm not likely to be there to heal you. I miss you all, but being part of the crowd is really something. I wish I could have both worlds, but I can't. I'll be around- it's a pretty small world, when you get down to it, and yes, I just quoted a song from the conglomeration of adultured fairy tales. _

_-Raven_

_P.S. Starfire, I miss your help shopping, girl-talks, and giggling like a six-year-old human girl without a care in the world. I think of you whenever I hear laughter.  
__P.P.S. Cyborg, I miss garage talks and your insistence on meat. Hamburgers make me think of you.  
__P.P.P.S. Robin, I miss talking to you about anything and everything (except topics covered under girl-talk), and beating you over the head when you were bugging out about Slade. Cyborg, take that duty. Starfire might break our Fearless Leader, who reminds me of every person looked to in anything, even as simple as a child's game.  
__P.P.P.P.S. Last and certainly not least, I miss you, Beast Boy, and our sunset vigils. Sunrises are the same things, but backwards. Every time I hear a stupid (or even funny) joke, I miss you. Don't beat yourself up- that's my job, I chose to leave, and I'll be back. Some day, at least. It's really hard to write this, but I have to get it out of my head. I can't keep strong emotions inside without bouncing off the walls. Can you imagine me hyper? I still can't. It just happens. There's a new emotion, all colors swirled together and never staying still. She hasn't said a word, but I'm pretty sure she's someone really special- maybe you know her, maybe you don't. I've had a crush on you since before Terra, after all, so it isn't too much of a surprise. This is a pretty long postscript, but I have enough paper to last me. I'll be seeing you. I probably just screwed up our friendship completely, but I had to say it. Feel free to move on with your life. Don't stay back because I had to run. Just to you, B- Rae._

She had drawn a tiny heart before writing Rae. The letter had been folded quickly, obviously sent impulsively. Anyone looking at Beast Boy's face, even without reading over his shoulder, could tell what his expression meant. No one needed to worry about unreciprocated emotions, then. They both felt the same way.

"Why won't she come back?"

No one could answer Beast Boy's question. No one even tried. Robin paused for just a moment before making his announcement, one that came from somewhere in left field. The Fearless Leader was about to drop a bombshell.


	3. Planning Compromises

**Ryuu no Taiyo**- hands a handkerchief. Sorry about that. Maybe it won't be so sad later, but I'm not spoiling any surprise or pulling a single punch. Glad the cliff-hanger left you wanting to read instead of run at me with a pitchfork.

**jj- **I try to update regularly, especially when I'm farther in writing than I am in typing.

**moo**- Thanks for the review, and I hope I won't keep you waiting too long.

**Fernnu**- I'd keep writing if I had one fan. Glad to hear the reviews will keep coming. Reviews really do help me out with writing.

_Raven is a bit OOC. I felt this was pretty much a given, now that emotions are coming out, she decided to go and find herself the old-fashioned way (without therapy- I don't think Earth's psychiatrists are ready for "I feel guilty because I almost destroyed the one place I've ever had friends" business). Everyone's growing up, so expect a few changes, but nothing too drastic. Reviewers rock my socks off. You know what to do.

* * *

_

"I'm talking to the police commissioner in Gotham. I met her last week as Richard Grayson. I- Bruce wants me to take over his company. I'll also be taking over crime patrol when he wants a break, and when he doesn't- other places could use the help. I meant to tell you after Christmas, but I don't know how long I can keep a secret from you guys."

"Robin?"

He blushed visibly beneath his mask. He knew what Starfire meant. "You could be a real help- I'm used to having you as backup. There's a company suite of apartments that will be vacant, but I'm sure Alfred won't mind if you stay in the mansion. I think we're about done fighting crime here, anyway. All the villains are in specialized containment cells as of four months ago, and if one breaks out, it will be an isolated incident. The Teen Titans aren't needed any longer." If the way Starfire attached herself to him in a hug that threatened to constrict his organs to the point of danger was any indication, she accepted his offer.

"You're serious?" Beast Boy couldn't believe it. What Robin said made perfect logical sense, but this was _Christmas. _No one there was very religious, but he knew that it was supposed to be a time when everyone was happy to just be together. "Well, I'm glad you and Star are set. Me and Cyborg will be just fine, of course."

Cyborg blushed. As he was half very dark-complexioned and half robot, this meant he was nearing fuchsia before it showed. "Bumblebee called me. Gizmo hacked into the government's browser, and left a tag saying exactly who he was. They arrested him and put the tech in a completely old-school prison, with keys and bars and huge cell-mates named Bubba. Gizmo sent a letter, and that's when she decided he wouldn't be getting out for a while. They all want someone to control technology of Titans East in case he wanted to target them from in prison, and I'm their half-man, half-robot."

"So, I'm left to fend for myself?"

"Go to college," Robin suggested. "You'd be brilliant at animal sciences, even without too much background in high school science." Robin sounded sure of himself. Too sure- he earned a few knowing looks. "Okay, so I talked to Dr. Thomas. I don't think I want to know how Raven found out. He'd love to accept you into his course- they look at animal behavior and instincts."

"She did it herself, Robin. She found a book by Dr. Harry Leed." He read the note again. "I guess I have a choice."

"Try any college with a similar program- they'll want you in, and bend over backwards to get you." Cyborg still felt guilty about planning to leave without even thinking of a plan for his friend, the best grass stain of a friend a robot could hope to have. "You're pretty famous, being green and all."

"Will she know?"

"She just admitted to having a crush on you," Starfire said carefully, without misusing a single English phrase. She had been practicing. "She'll know. We'll all be in touch."

"How long have you been planning this?" Beast Boy had to know.

"Since before Raven left. Bruce has been at me about replacing him for years. He pulled a few legal tricks of sleight-of-hand, and I'm his legal heir and appointed successor at his new company. Starfire could get a job in anything there, even without my recommendation."

"Bodyguard," she interjected.

"What?" Robin didn't understand the girl. "You've fought with me. I don't need a bodyguard."

"As Robin, you don't. Richard Grayson would need a bodyguard a little better than company issue. He could also afford a semi-retired superhero to moonlight as a bodyguard."

"By moonlight, he's fine. It's day he might have a problem with." Cyborg didn't bother to hide a laugh at the expression on Robin's face.

"It's a good idea." Beast Boy had his own quiet revenge. "Cyborg can be the technology consultant, if he ever will find time away from Bumble bee."

"Look, grass stain, I'm still bigger than you are-"

"But I still beat you at video games," the 'grass stain' countered.

"I still don't need a bodyguard," Robin reminded them.

"Yes, you do," Cyborg and Beast boy said as one, leading into the classic debate that always erupted during such a fight.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Boys, stop this," Starfire scolded over Cyborg and Beast Boy's retort. No one listened.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do NOT!"

"Do TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO **NOT**!"

"DO **TOO**!"

_"**BOYS!**"_ Starfire finally yelled loud enough that all of Jump City heard her. "Is it not Christmas? I have made rolls of cinnamon, just like Raven showed me. I thought they would taste better with fungus of morels, but she insisted these were don't-add-a-thing treats." She left the hall, trailed by boys who smelled cinnamon.

The Tower itself seemed to have a mood of false gaiety that lasted beyond Christmas and the surprisingly edible cinnamon rolls, even until January 2nd, the designated Moving Day. Robin and Starfire helped each other pack, but spent more time kissing. They had started on Christmas. Starfire had been first, ruining Cyborg's longstanding bet. It had happened while eating cinnamon rolls, and was overly sentimental and mushy enough to make Beast Boy swear that frosting was forever polluted.

Cyborg only decided to take a few cinnamon rolls with him on his quick Christmas visit to Bumblebee. Beast Boy insisted that Cyborg should visit his girlfriend without feeling guilty, even if Robin and Starfire were cutting off his video game enjoyment by their presence in the common room. He stayed in the kitchen until he distinctly heard mention of "the kissing of the French." That was the point where he decided that his room sounded like a very nice place to be.

Cyborg ended up staying with the Titans East for a few days, getting to know them while they stopped a flood from damaging an entire block of the city. Beast Boy decided that sitting on the roof in the slush, watching the sun rise while wearing the fur of a wolf, was better than listening to Robin and Starfire coo at each other. Starfire giggled too much, and the last thing he had ever wanted to hear was a sentimental and in-love Robin. Some images just don't fit together.

Beast Boy would be the last to leave on Moving Day, but the good-bye-for-now's started early. He waved to the Amazing Velcro Pair, and had no choice but to accept a hug from Cyborg that bordered on bone-shattering. He e-mailed a message to Raven, and taped a printed copy to her door. He hoped she did and didn't find it at once. She had made the first move, so he hoped she meant it. If not, he didn't know what he'd do, but it would be something drastic. He used painter's tape for the note, just in case. He was in no mood to be pounded by Raven for defacing her room.

Moving out was too easy. Starfire and Robin had a chauffeured limousine, courtesy of Bruce Wayne. For a second, Beast Boy couldn't recognize a black-haired tuxedo-clad man. Robin had taken off his mask, and hung up his cape- for Robin, at least. Starfire was looked at doubtfully by the standard guard in all limousines- Gotham could be dangerous. After she dispatched him neatly in a quick sparring match in seven seconds (without use of any super power), he shook her hand. He closed the door after the couple and waved to the following truck, filled with their possessions.

Cyborg loaded his two boxes and suitcase into the trunk of the T-Car. He barely remembered to ask Beast Boy if he needed a ride. Beast Boy declined. His roommate was dropping by, and he had no idea how well the idea of green skin would go over. Cyborg waved a final time before tearing away, pushing some new addition to the car to its limit.

Beast Boy waited for his ride while standing on the roof. It was noon, but he still thought of the place as hers. Finally, he saw a car pull up, a tiny Volkswagen that he couldn't identify- it wasn't a Bug. He dove from the roof as a peregrine falcon, pulling up from the ground at the last possible second. He changed into his human self at the right altitude without a conscious thought. Only after he was standing did he think that the unintentional display might be a problem for his roommate.

"I take it you're Beast Boy." His roommate climbed out of the car, too small for the lanky man. He offered a hand to shake. "Do you always go by that?"

Beast Boy took it, surprising the other with his strength. Beast Boy wasn't using his full potential- he liked to think he was pretty strong, even if Cyborg and Starfire beat him physically every time. Raven usually just used telekinetic energy, her own brand of strength. "It's Gar. Gar Logan. Beast Boy's my super hero name, but I'll just be your everyday green shape-changing college student."

"Sam Brosnan. Is Gar short for something? Sam's short for Samuel, but no one uses that except my mother."

"Garfield."

"Gar it is." Sam grinned. "I think you'll be a much better roommate than the last guy, Mart Meducci. He wouldn't recognize a joke if it danced around in front of him naked, unless it wore a badge that had pi on it."

"He sounds like a girl who used to live her. She had a reason, though. If her emotions went haywire, the entire world went to Hell. So she's excused for not laughing at the classics." He paused, giving a dramatic effect. "Two guys walked into a bar. The third guy ducked."

Sam laughed before countering with one of his own. "Bars, is it?" He was ready. "A nun, a priest, and a lawyer walked into a bar. The barkeeper said, 'What is this, a joke?'"

"I think," Beast Boy said with mock-gravity, "that this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"Speak for yourself, spinach skin." Sam could see he had hit a nerve, even if Beast Boy didn't say a thing. "Sorry. I just thought- well, I wasn't thinking. I won't say anything about it."

"It's fine. It's just- she called me that, sometimes."

"Did she break up with you?"

"No, we never really got together. She left here the instant she turned eighteen, off to do something or other. I haven't heard back since, except for a Christmas present. She gave me this college's number." He decided it was time to change the subject. "So, how'd you get lucky enough to end up with a green roommate?"

"A girl on campus was looking out for a friend of hers. She had gorgeous eyes- purple ones. I don't see many of anyone with purple eyes, especially not bombshell brunettes. She had a list of characteristics, and even interviewed a few people. She was offering a pretty nice bonus, in the form of sold-out concert tickets with really nice seats, the ones reserved for celebrities."

"Did she give a name?"

"No, can't say she did." Sam frowned. "Well, the concert was worth any irritating habits you have. She said you snore. Enough about college- I want to hear about your mystery girl. Let's see a picture, Romeo."

Beast Boy had two photographs. One was the first day they were together. Starfire smiled bemusedly at the camera, Robin looked uncomfortable and was trying to remain distant, Cyborg was trying to figure out why the camera hadn't taken a picture, he was trying to get Raven to smile at some stupid joke or another, and Raven was scowling at the camera. The second picture was just six days before Raven's eighteenth birthday. Robin and Starfire were very close to each other, Cyborg was pushing Beast Boy towards Raven, he was surprised at the hard shove and trying to balance, and Raven had a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Which one?"

"The violet hair, cape, and the _chakra_." He pointed as well, finding her image with the ease of a little too much practice.

"What's a charka?"

"_Chakra. _It's one of these." He took the small red stone used in meditation from his pocket. "She threw it at me, on the day she left."

"She's the girl who talked to me- I'd know that face anywhere. You still like her?"

"Yeah."

Sam grinned. "Great. All the girls you meet and don't want to date because you're mooning over her can be referred to me. All girls are my type."

"Too bad they won't say the same."

Still joking, they loaded Gar's belongings into the back seat of the car. He had left the Tower, even if he still carried a pair of pictures, a close-up no one else ever saw that Cyborg had made for him, and a memento that he would return, given the chance. He was Beast Boy no longer. He was Gar Logan, soon-to-be college student extraordinaire. That was what she wanted, after all.


	4. Five Years Later

**D**- Definitely. For you, twenty-two points. I had to look up the exact phrasing- that's not the most-known part. The work shall be continued- with this many reviews already, I feel like I have to. Keep reviewing- love the comments.

**Sam**- Review more often, if at all possible. Writers love feedback. If they don't, they can ignore reviews. I review as often as humanly possible- if they take time to write it, I let them know what I think. I think going for more than three days without updating is a long time, unless I'm stuck, so don't worry too much about delays.

**Gubba-Gubba**- Love the review. Love the review. Love the review. Thanks.

**They-Call-Me-Orange**- Thank you so much. I'm flattered, and I'm not just saying that. All the positive feedback I'm getting is enough to make me want to write all day long, but school sadly interferes. I'll keep sharing whatever I have, don't worry. I'm having too much fun writing to stop, never mind all the awesome reviews people keep leaving.

**Neko 1392**- Not a thousand reviews would make me give away the plot. All I'll say is that I love the girl, and I'm looking past the usual I-can't-love-you-because-the-world-will-die angst. That's the most of a hint that shall be given.

**crowmurder**- Thanks. I always love that people are reading what would otherwise be private scribbles in one of my many notebooks. With the response this is getting, I'm definitely glad this is a more public version of the notebook.

**moo**- Everyone seems to be having that reaction. I didn't know it was that sad, but I'm really gratified that so many people are having a reaction to my little story.

**BeastWithin- **I'm happy to know there are fellow believers. Patient all believers must be, for Robin to back off and pick Starfire.

**Fernnu**- Thank you, my diligent reviewer. All I shall say is that the usual BBRae clichéd angst is out. Keep believing, everybody.

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Just ask people who know me- I'm happy about it all day, except for when distracted with some physics research project that's a major chunk of my grade. If there are any parts of the story that don't make sense/come off too awkward/ or just take away from it, let me know. I'll fix all chapters later for grammar and minor details as needed. Thanks for reading, keep reviewing. R&R- The reviews melt my brain, not yours! But in a good way, of course, that is extremely beneficial to writing.

* * *

_

Cyborg's new company, started as a small part of Wayne Enterprises, was dangerously close to passing Microsoft in computer sales inside the United States, and was already the leading exporter. Simple-to-use, crash-free, inexpensive computers had the entire nation trying them in stores, trying to find the difference. Even while heading the hardware empire, he found time to join his fiancé in fighting crime. Every Christmas, some impossible to find car part arrived in the mail, or, once, a tip about a mole in his company who would have sabotaged an entire shipment.

Richard Grayson had forever retired his Robin costume. By day, he was Dick Grayson, CEO of a major company and billionaire. When not in public view and wearing designer suits, he wore the costume that made him Nightwing, crusader for all that is right. Annually, a benefactor who didn't bother to sign her name sent the whereabouts of some current nemesis, but never would reveal her sources.

Starfire's job as a bodyguard was short-lived. Instead, she founded her own company, a non-profit organization that acted as a liaison between Gotham City police and superheroes. She quickly expanded more bases to neighboring cities, helping police and heroes alike with special efforts. Kori Anderson, acting president, did not have much of a secret identity. Orange skin made that hard to pull off. Cosmetics only accented her features, as opposed to the concealing others would think of. She received yearly packets of contact information for young heroes in need of a steady job.

Gar Logan graduated with a doctorate in Animal Psychology and Behaviorology in just four years, never claiming that his instinct towards animal actions was not directly related to shape-changing abilities. Someone sent him notarized statements covering board for him and his roommate, showing the benefactor had covered room, board, and had included a contract for a city that wanted to design an animal-friendly zoo. He was just the man for the job. He called around after about five years, video-conferencing. Kori still wasn't trusted to plan a party without a classic Tameranean addition, and Dick was busy. He and Vic settled the issue in the most mature fashion possible. They played rock-paper-scissors, because video games would take too long. Vic lost.

"This is Victor Stone. Can I get Dick Grayson on the line?"

"He's in a meeting. This is his secretary. Can I take a message, sir?"

"Just tell him we're planning a reunion. Is he open starting December 2nd?"

"No, he's out of town from November 30th to December 13th, on a trip with Miss Kori Anderson."

"The seventeenth, then."

"He'll be back from the meeting in an hour or so to give final confirmation, but there's nothing on his schedule." She absentmindedly doodled on the day's date, November 8th.

"Thank you- what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't. It's Corvid, in case you need someone to complain about. Have a nice day." She hung up the phone, phony how-can-I-help-you? smile vanishing. She hated phone calls, typing, and regulations. Secretarial work was far from her cup of tea, as the saying went. Kori Anderson had already called her almost-fiancé four times about their trip, Vic Stone would call back, and some doctor or other was expected.

A tall man burst in without knocking, light brown hair tousled by the wind. He had dark green eyes that matched the emerald embroidery on his lab coat pocket- _Dr. Logan. _He noticed the secretary click away her e-mail screen. While she did, he slipped off a ring, and reverted to his natural green coloring, waiting for the inevitable reaction.

Hers was not expected. "You could have just been green in the first place, Dr. Logan. Mr. Grayson is expecting you, but his meeting is running late."

Gar read the nameplate on her desk, black letters cut into cheap imitation brass. RACHEL L. CORVID was frowning. "Do you know how long he'll be?" Gar asked politely. Sam had always found it hilarious that Gar was always polite, until he noticed that the surliest of people had to stretch to find nasty remarks about a polite person.

"No. You can either wait here or outside- his office is locked." RACHEL L. CORVID jammed a pen into an unruly bun of wildly curling black hair, graying at the temples. Bangs had already escaped a pair of barrettes.

"I'll wait here. Can I sit down?"

About to snap some rude comment, she saw his point. She moved a pile of papers from the only other chair in the room, filing them instead of answering the earlier question vocally. "Are you in on the reunion, then?" she asked amicably enough. "Your name was brought up."

"It's for an old group of friends. We had to work around Dick, really. Vic makes his own schedule, Kori trusts her assistant absolutely to run the company, and I basically work free-lance." He realized too late that he should not have brought up Kori's assistant. He might just be implying something, but nothing that wasn't true.

"Zoos." She blinked owlishly in response to his question, thick glasses making the expression even more pronounced. "I am a secretary, Dr. Logan, which is quite separate from being an idiot. I suppose you have a large group?"

"No. Just four."

"Good. That'll save me from renting a banquet hall at the last minute during holiday season. I'll be planning all practical details- Mr. Grayson's had me here since he started, so I'm used to it."

"We're going to our old home."

"Outside of Gotham, I assume. All the girls in the secretaries' break room would know of a green man, even if he isn't always green."

"It's a gift from Vic, actually- he made one for me a few years ago, so people would stop staring at me for just walking down the street."

"What does it do?" For the first time all day, she looked interested.

"It's a hologram projector, of what I would have looked like, if I hadn't become the amazing green animal man."

"Do you always talk in such detail to secretaries?" she asked, crossing past him to put a stack of files away.

"Only when they're you."

"Really. Only when they're older than you, obviously bad-tempered, and irritable?" She expected backtracking. He wasn't following the program. Most would immediately begin with an insincere "You-can't-be-that-old" before asking how old she really was. With a smile, as if that made it better.

"Especially then."

"Are you always this irritating?"

He could tell she wasn't mad. "Yes. I learned from the best."

"And who would that be?"

"Okay, so I taught myself. My roommate and I in college helped each other out."

"I doubt you ever needed help."

"Of course not- I'm a self-made annoyance."

He said it so proudly that she had to laugh. "That's quite an accomplishment. Do you have a diploma?"

"I invented the diploma."

"Did you also invent the dunce cap?"

"For my friends, yes. So many can't keep up with my jokes."

"How many friends put up with you?"

"Not many."

"Gee, I wonder why," Rachel wondered innocently.

"I resent that!"

"I resent you."

"Well, I resent anyone that would ever say anything mean to you. You're too cynical for your own good, until someone lets you know that it's safe to open up."

What she would have said was interrupted by Dick's arrival. She went back to her desk, pursed lips the only sign she had heard him. He turned his complete attention to his friend. They double-checked times, shook hands, and let, Gar slipping on his ring. The status quo was restored, but something wasn't quite right. There was a new person moved into the town, and something had to give. Or was it someone?


	5. Being Green and Taking the Subway

**They-Call-Me-Orange**- No assumptions. I know that some twists are a bit obvious, but I might fake on you. You never know, with authors. All the ones I know personally are a bit insane, myself included. I know the chapter was short, but I'm trying to divide up sections so that everything fits together, with small time lapses and different characters meshing without being jammed too tight.

**Ripdos A.K.A. The Bad Ash**- I don't know if I should feel complimented or criticized. Any co-ed group of teenagers will have romance issues, and I think there's more to Starfire than bubbly happiness. If there isn't, I want a refund. Romance is always complicated- it only seems simple when we're not paying too much attention.

**FREAK 4 FREAK**- Could you let me know what's confusing? If there's something I can fix, I'll work on it. Sometimes, I know exactly what's going on, but I leave out some vital paragraph so someone needs to ask me about it. Just leave a review with what could be clearer, and I'll try to make it better.

**YumeTakato**- Thanks. I will keep updating. With this many reviews, I feel like there'd be a lynch gang after me if I stopped.

**Regrem Erutaerc**- Will people never stop sending me their speculations? Really, I'm flattered that you'd all feel the need to imagine different scenarios, but no character is infallible. Sit back for a chapter or two- the truth will come out.

**moo**- I think you've covered it. Being thorough rarely hurts, though.

**mirsan4ever**- I will neither confirm nor deny the guess. Will people please satisfy themselves with the fact that the author isn't working out some elaborate scheme? It was meant to be pretty certain, but not definite.

**cool-girl027**- Thanks for the review. Sorry, but you'll just have to keep reading to find out all the answers, even if they seem obvious. She's more open because nothing explodes when she is, but she still isn't used to it.

_Everyone seems to be absolutely convinced that they must predict twists, plot, what will happen, and I'll predict people will begin guessing when the story will end. For anyone who wants to guess, go ahead and spin out the story scenario. If someone does pull my final twist, however, I shall have to accuse you of stealing my notebook. Go ahead- give me serious or ridiculous guesses. I won't tell you what's right, but I'll tell you if it will never happen while I still have a keyboard to call my own. This kind of event would be something like Raven liking Robin. If they ever did hit it off, they would spend the rest of their natural lives obsessing and being so full of angst you wanted to shoot them, and be entirely too serious. Robin needs to lighten up, Beast Boy obviously has a crush on Rae. Don't even try to defend the Robin/Raven angle to me, but I will read comments and laugh. I think that Raven + Robin equalsAddams family reruns. Really bad Addams family reruns.

* * *

_

He was back the next week, but the door was locked. Even the small secretarial office that was more like a long closet was closed. Gar walked down the hall, drawn to the usual place where people in an office would gather when they either had nothing to do or wanted to avoid working- the water cooler. As he guessed, RACHEL L. CORVID was there, just outside of the cluster of secretaries, accepted only because Grayson had hired her years ago, so she had seniority over most, and the rest she could easily pull rank on. Office politics were very complex, with only unspoken treaties.

"Miss Corvid?" He could step in and play the hero. This wasn't as dramatic as the good old days (was he really that old already? He was twenty-four!) but still would have a positive impact. With his image-inducing ring, he had been called a ladies' man, and he was known to be a close friend of the CEO. People would never get over a green man, so he made the best of it by appearing "normal." "I was called by Dick yesterday, about starting a zoo in Gotham. The company-sponsored deal- he said you would take care of the paperwork."

Rachel saw an opening, to try and show the other secretaries she wasn't a man-hater. She had been accused of that several times, as well as a few hurtful comments about her sexual orientation by even the male employees. She had no problem with people who chose that lifestyle, but she just wasn't one of them. She didn't care that the personnel director could have gotten her a promotion or salary raise- he was disgusting, and she wasn't that kind of girl. "Of course, Dr. Logan. Dick forgot to leave his office open, but he'll be back shortly." She had never called Grayson Richard, let alone by his more familiar nick-name. No one else knew that, however.

"I have told you to call me Gar, haven't I? I only have a doctorate for reasons outside of college academics." Few ever connected Dr. Gar Logan to Beast Boy, but a few people would understand. For the rest, it was a mystery.

"I can't say you have, Gar." She ignored the other secretaries for now, though they all were watching her, for once. "In that case, I'm Rachel." She saw a door open down the hall. "He's in his office now, if you'll come with me." She left, knowing that the others would be more than ready to talk later.

Once inside, Dick only handed off a few documents before leaving for the day. He and Kori were heading to the premiere of some show or other. The instant he was out of earshot, both started laughing.

"Did you see the looks on their faces?" she asked, wiping her eyes behind thick lenses. "I have never seen a more sour-looking bunch in my life."

"You're leaving with me today. Those people only need an excuse. The ones in the fringes looked nice enough, like they'd be a real friend if the crowd wouldn't turn against them. That was the best laugh I've had in weeks."

"You're the closest thing I've had to a friend in a few years."

"Thing?"

She laughed. "Now who's touchy? Excuse me, Monsieur String Bean."

"Monsieur String Bean? Come on, I have more muscle than that," he griped good-naturedly, flexing a nearly non-existent bicep. He spent more time studying than working out. "Madame, I feel that we can be very good friends," he said in a ridiculous French accent. "What say you?"

"I say that I've heard odder requests. You- you really do want to be friends, though? Because if you're patronizing, with all malicious spirits as my witnesses, I'll have a smear campaign running against your zoos so fast, you won't know if your ring is on or off."

He slipped if off. "It's nice to have somewhere where it can be off without getting stared at," he admitted. "Before, I was a hero. Now, I'm a weird scientist who happens to be green."

"Well, didn't Kermit say something along those lines?" she asked.

"What, he was a weird scientist who happened to be green? I though Kermit was a frog."

"No, it isn't easy being green. He didn't hide it."

"And he brought home Mrs. Piggy."

"And you hide your greenness, and it's brought you home. . ."

"I don't want to talk about her."

"Fine, fine, forget I asked. Let's talk about your zoo. Most paperwork will be around here, so I've cleared out a file cabinet. You get to use the green one- I figured even a scatterbrained doctor like you could remember that color. Whenever you need something done, let me know. It would be easier for me to do it, so Dick doesn't need to hire anyone else. Let's get to work."

She dropped a binder of official-looking documents, all neatly filed and labeled with tabs to show where he needed to sign, onto his lap. She took out a larger stack for herself, working through papers at a blinding speed. All was quiet, except for the _swish _of shuffling papers, the _cuh-click _of the stapler, and the occasional _ow _of discomfort from Gar. He wasn't used to handling so many papers, and paper cuts were more painful than many direct blows in combat as a Teen Titan.

He was bothered by the silence first. "Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you. Still friends?"

She pretended to consider. "Still friends. But you're springing for lunch. I know you're loaded, and you wouldn't ask a poor secretary to splurge on lunch, would you?"

"Nice try, but you make almost as much as Dick. I know a few things about corporate salaries. I'll buy today, but you're on for tomorrow."

Rachel smiled. "Can't win them all- that would make life extremely boring."

Gar began to see Dick's outer office as the epicenter of his zoo project. Rachel kept his cabinet sorted even when he couldn't, and he only found one oddity in her. Whenever "Mr. Grayson" was present, she was as reserved as could be. When "Dick" was gone, she was much friendlier. He asked her why, once, and she only said Gar was the only person in the place who probably wouldn't fire her for being "out of line." She was trusting him with her job- if he tattled, however, she would hunt him down, no matter what he turned into. She meant it.

Rachel helped with the small problems he couldn't even understand. She reworded requests that had been denied, saying the exact same thing with a different spin. She kept corporate logos to a minimum through a few seemingly useless clauses. She listened to his rants about slow construction or bad attitudes. She was better than Sam about listening to stories about his life- she never had to interrupt with a witty side comment before she forgot it. She saved those for when he needed cheering up, or for when he finally ran out of steam.

He never wore his ring in her office. She had only shrugged when he asked if green was weird, during one of their many extremely candid conversations. "Green's green, and that's all there is to it. You're half the problem. If it's not an issue to you, it shouldn't be one to them. Those that have a problem, avoid."

"Green is not normal. People can be any shade of a flesh variation they want. Those whose ancestors lived in sunny areas have skin rich in melanin, so not too much sunlight is absorbed to help produce vitamin K. People in the Artic Circle and that region are pale, because they need all the sun they can get. No natural people are green."

"Are you saying that you're unnatural again?"

"Yes."

"Stop judging yourself by other people. For all you know, you could be normal."

"Does that even make sense?"

"Yes. Now, let me explain without an interruption from you," she scolded. "Everyone in the world is different, so no two people are the same. If everyone is different, there is only one normalcy. It could be me, it could be you, or it could be the bum down the street. No one around here is fit to judge that, so until then, be happy with who you are. Would you rather be dead or green?"

"Green," he decided, almost begrudgingly.

"Exactly. Very few people would make the other choice. You really have some issues with self-esteem."

"So do you."

"Excuse me?"

"I've watched you talk to the others. You always hang back, let them do the entire work of approaching, and usually will turn tail at the first sight of confrontation. You don't demand a raise, overtime pay, or a larger office to deal with all your paperwork. You're afraid of making waves."

"Who's the psychoanalyst now?"

"You had your turn, Rachel. It's my shot at this. Did something happen, that you don't want to talk to Dick? He's a nice enough guy, if a bit stand-offish. He has his reasons, and does his share for the city."

"I know all about that. He sends a package to the dry-cleaners, one that very few use. They have security that would rival the Swiss banks. Not all shirts, mind you, but just one bag of light material. Once, he gave me a ripped bag to carry the outfit in, and a sleeve fell out before I could find another. I know he has his reasons, and I won't pry."

"So why don't you ask for a raise?"

"Why are people so obsessed with money? I make enough. Besides, the next thing you know, I'll get promoted somewhere else. I like this office."

"Is it the small space, the lack of room, the inspiring view of aparking structure,the permanent musty smell, or the wonderful personality Mr. Grayson has in the office?"

"It's actually having a boss so hopeless with paperwork. I take care of everything, he doesn't breathe over my shoulder, and I like to think that I'm helping everyone in some small way. If we're done with all this serious discussion of issues, I think it's quitting time."

"If I may escort you to your vehicle, madam?" he asked, a common enough practice. He had noticed one person trip her last week. He had found the man's name, exact occupation, and Dick, in that order. He had made a formal apology, after being tipped off by a worker 'concerned for the positive environment of the company.' She had known who it was, but had never mentioned it.

"Of course, but my vehicle is out of commission. Some genius pulled in front of me on the freeway going thirty, and I plowed into the back of him while going eighty. The new airbag saved us both, but my car was completely wrecked. The accident was judged completely his fault- if I'd swerved, I would have taken out someone else. I'm taking a taxi."

"Are you sure? The subway's faster."

"Well, if you think so. . ."

* * *

They couldn't find the entrance to the subway- the descending stairs at Fourth and Haverly were closed for repair. The terminals were coin-operated, and Rachel had enough change for only one token. Gar had to use a credit card to make a twenty-five cent purchase- the counters didn't have small bills, and the change machines were out-of-order. To prove his identity and use his credit care, he had to pull off the ring. After the cashier and everyone within a fifty-foot radius knew him to be "that green guy on the news," his identity was accepted.

The needed subway train was missed, so they had to wait seventeen minutes for a green-line sub car. The maps inside of the subway had been plastered over with flyers and bumper stickers, but Gar said that he remembered the stop. He had taken the subway the year before. As she predicted, he missed the stop. They had to ride the entire route to end up near streets they recognized, directly back in front of where they started. They left past the same cashiers, and his ring earned a few knowing smiles. Beneath the image inducer, he was blushing a rather interesting shade of deep green.

Rachel laughed all the way outside, and could barely stop long enough to call a taxi. Gar only tried his best to look dignified, but started laughing at her description of the trip. The taxi ride to her apartment took four minutes. She had the last word, for that day, at least. "Men. Can't trust them with directions on how to fall off a log." He only had shrugged- he knew when to quit while he was ahead. This was one of those times. She might forget that much faster, this way- by the time he was sixty-two, it would be old news, and he would again be trusted with directions, and the Grand Subway Fiasco would be forgotten.


	6. Discovery

**They-Call-Me-Orange**- You're one of my favorite fans. I love reading your reviews (any review, if I must be honest, unless it's a flame), and I'm a sucker for cookies. munches on chocolate-chip cookie Thank you, thank you- tries to bow while eating cookie and falls over, but jumps up quickly No one saw that!

**D**- You should feel special. I've been meaning to memorize that poem, or at least the first stanza, for a long time, but other things get in the way. People seem to be happy with me writing, though, so I'll keep with this for a while. Rae will emerge in her full Raven-ness soon enough.

**Fernnu**- Thanks. I tried to keep him in character as possible, but let him grow up. Getting a joker to age properly is difficult, but he seems to be turning out fine.

**BeastWithin**- Two reviews! I feel loved. The lighter is right- it shall always have to be, no matter how extenuating the circumstances. Rae will be back very soon, don't worry. After all, there can't be BB-Rae without Rae.

**darkdemon3592**- Yes ma'am. Or sir. It's really hard to tell with most pen names. Either way, I'm writing, so no need to worry about that.

**XPhoenixX**- Thanks for the critical aspects. I will go back and fix the dialogue/small errors when I'm either finished or at a stand-still. Her motives come out soon enough. The real motive is a bit more complex than originally guessed- Raven's not shallow enough to still be mad. Keep reading.

_I love the massive amounts of reviews I get for this story. You all put me in a good mood. When I'm in a good mood, I write better. I always try to update this fast, until I get stuck. With this story, I'm not running out of ideas. Reviews are magical, remember that._ Believe in fairies, reviews, and the tooth fairy, and you'll go far in life_. Really. _

_

* * *

_

The reunion Rachel helped plan was to be a simple matter. The Titans would meet in the Tower (by now, she had heard stories about four of the Titans, and limited details about the fifth) and have food ordered in, for the first night, at least. The Titans would sleep in their old rooms, maybe beat up a few bad guys for old times' sake, talk, and bring in some alcohol to loosen the atmosphere, a recommendation supported by all. No one was driving, and everyone was old enough to be legal.

Then, Vic called. One phone call complicated the entire matter. He was bringing Bumblebee to see them all again, and to get their opinion about her- it would matter to him. He might not listen to any objections, but they were still the group of friends closest to him. He was considering popping the question- he could more than certainly afford a ring.

Dick and Kori were a couple. Vic would have Bumblebee. Gar would be the only Titan without a date. He thought of the most obvious solution, but was hesitant about using it. He had known her for a little over a month. She was a friend, and they had gone out to a restaurant to celebrate the ground-breaking ceremony at the zoo being over, obviously as just-friends. He wasn't about to go any farther, and she didn't expect to. Sheseemed happy with what they had. But- did she want more? He wanted a date, not someone to marry.

By the time he decided to ask her, it was the day of the reunion. It was just before their lunch break. Rachel had declared she was buying Chinese food for lunch, even thought it was his day. She was in the right mood for it. When a woman said she wanted Chinese, she wanted Chinese. He knew just enough about the other gender to accept this, and the premise of free food. Gar was many things, but idiot wasn't one of them, especially when it involved food.

Rachel shut her drawers, finally having her papers sorted so that there would be room for both of them to eat without making a mess. Buying a separate table seemed a waste of her small and narrow office, and Dick always walked through part of it, so space was limited. Gar was inexplicably nervous. For the first time since Terra, he would ask a girl out. Or had she asked him out? He couldn't remember anything, hardly even his own name, when confronted with this decision. All he hoped was that Raven wouldn't dismember him for bringing some older woman to their reunion.

"Rachel, what are you doing tonight?" His words rushed together, jumbling almost hopelessly. _Smooth. You only sound like a teenager- we're all legal adults here, Gar, you can try to be charming._

"Washing my hair." The old put-down was from high school, but so was his question. At least she didn't make him repeat what he had said.

"Want to go to the reunion with me? As a date?"

"I thought you liked some other girl. You've only said six things about her to me, but you're always furious when Dick tries to set you up."

"I do like her, but I wanted to have someone there," he explained hurriedly.

He had said the wrong thing, and knew it the instant the words had left his mouth. She stood, and was in his face so fast he could barely recognize that he had made a classic error. She was taller than him in her high heels, but could have looked down on him from an inch above his shoe. Rachel looked almost homicidal, and he was sure the only thing stopping her was that her office was finally organized, and murder tended to mess with neat stacks of paper.

"So, that's what I am? A back-up date? You can't have who you want, so you'll settle for me? You don't want a friend. You want a cheap secretary to shuffle papers, without the inconvenience of interviews. You weren't nice because you're some noble person. You were seeing what was in it for you all along. I thought you were a good person, but you accept everything and everyone at face value."

"No, I didn't mean-"

"Save it, Garfield. Tell Mr. Grayson I quit, will you? I thought you were a professor of animals." Her comment didn't make sense to him, but he was too busy recovering from his earlier mistake. She stormed out of the room, grabbing her purse and nameplate. She threw the brass construction at him from the doorway- it was real metal, and it hurt.

"The 'L' stands for Lenore." Her voice was a dreary monotone, one that he finally recognized without the many inflections. She walked away, leaving him to remember what significance that would have. He tried to catch her scent on the still office air, the aroma of old books and herbal tea and- calmness. He could only smell mildew.

She was gone, down an elevator before he could untangle himself from the inconvenient phone cord she always knew to step over, something he usually remembered. By the time he was dove to the ground floor, delayed by fumbling with the window catch, she was gone. He had flown from the penthouse of a high-rise building, but not fast enough to undo what he had messed up. She was gone. The doorman had called a cab for her. Gar trudged back to the room. After digging through papers he had tipped over during a hasty exit, he found the nameplate. Then, every last detail came together quickly and fully enough to form the Big Picture, enough to disorient him.

He had never told Rachel his full name was Garfield. Even his college transcripts, diploma, and all fan sites said Gar. Only his Social Security card and birth certificate disagreed. She could have found it. Her last name was Corvid, very similar to Corvid_ae, _the family of birds that included crows and ravens. Lenore was the missed woman in Edgar Allen Poe's _The Raven. _Her voice had been the same, for just that sentence.

Dick returned from a board meeting at that moment to find Gar holding a nameplate and standing amidst a maelstrom of papers, with his secretary nowhere in sight. The expression on Gar's face was somewhere between self-loathing, shock, and revelation.

"Gar? Where's Ms. Corvid?"

"Raven."

"What?"

"Rachel Lenore Corvidae. Rae character from _The Raven _by Poe family of birds including ravens. Your secretary. I figured out who she was two minutes too late."

"Where?" Robin resurrected himself. Dick looked ready to put on a mask and a bright costume and yell _Titans, GO! _

"Gone- she took a taxi the doorman flagged for her. He couldn't have known- he thought she was getting lunch, I guess."

"She was twenty feet away for four years." Dick finally understood why his secretary had always seemed to know what was going on. "The gray was a trick. We all fell for it. Kori's always at her own office, but she's been through here. Vic has his own staff, but he stops by. I never pay attention to anyone here, and you figured it out."

"After she left," Gar corrected. "The way she put it, I couldn't have missed who she was."

"Why did she leave?"

Gar mumbled something incomprehensible. Even he couldn't make out it was. He cleared his throat, trying a second time. "I asked her to the reunion."

"So?"

"As a replacement date- she knew that I was looking for the easy way to avoid being a third wheel. That's when she got mad and left."

"Who got mad?" Vic had dropped by to pick up Dick. The cycle was at the Tower already, waiting for Vic to repair a glitch in the brakes. Bumblebee would join them later- she was visiting her sister.

"Raven."

"What?"

"Raven's been my secretary for the last four years. Gar asked _Rachel _to the reunion to make sure he would have a date. Raven's in control of her emotions, at least- the office is pretty much intact, Gar's still alive, and I haven't heard any explosions."

"You mean Gar finally asked her out, but she said no? She was saying something different in that first note she sent."

"No, I asked the wrong girl out. Raven's gone again, but this time I think I know why. She's trying to be who she would have been, if she hadn't had powers and been a Titan. She's trying to prove that none of us would have been her friends."

"Are you sure? That thinking is a little deeper than what we usually hear." Cyborg was skeptical.

"It's the truth."

"How do you know? You can't be sure," Dick reasoned.

"It's what I've been doing- going to college, barely ever changing, wearing the holograph ring. That ends today." Gar threw the ring on the ground, hard enough to make it shatter against even the carpet. "She told me I shouldn't hide who I am. I'm done being Gar Logan, all-American hot-shot doctor."

"Who will you be?" Starfire had just arrived, but still had asked the right question.

"Myself." He walked out of the room with a green head held high against the onslaught of stares as he passed the water cooler, leaving the other two to explain new developments to Kori. Gar had seven and a half hours to be back at Titan's Tower in time for the reunion. He wouldn't mind at all being late, as long as he had found Raven. It was about time that they both stopped being someone else, and Beast Boy was never on time for anything, if he could help it. He had worn his old uniform under his suit coat today. He felt like ripping away the jacket and throwing it aside to a fate similar to that of the ring. If Rae loved Beast Boy, he could be the person he had left behind to become Gar. For Raven, he would be green. If she would ever pause from dismembering him long enough to listen to him, that was.


	7. Bridges

**Jim Starluck**- Yeah, she was a bit obvious. That was the point, though. I would have thrown some trick in, but I think it was more surprising that she was who you would guess. There were about four clues just in the name, and putting up with Robin is another thing entirely. I like the guy, but he's a bit too much like a few people I know. It takes a talent to deal with them.

**BeastWithin**- "Yes, you're very smart. Shut up." Sorry. Couldn't resist- that's from _Princess Bride, _which would be the best movie ever made if Buttercup wasn't acted out so horribly. The Grandfather rocks. The L was yet another attempt of mine to tie in Poe's awesome poem. He earned fourteen dollars for that masterpiece, sadly enough. He deserves Bill Gates's entire massed wealth. I liked your story, but the bashing is a bit extreme, even for a devout BB-Rae 'shipper.

**They-Call-Me-Orange**- Thank you so incredibly much. -_basks in worship_- I thought I was being a bit too forward-people kept leaving me the usual I-know-what's-going-on-more-than-you rants. There's little hints all over, if you look. For commitment- I write three times more stories than I ever post. The ones that fizzle and die get to wait until I feel like they're really alive, or until I can at least have a real idea where the beginning, middle, and end are. I write a few chapters ahead, revising all the while until it's all what I want, and then post what (I hope) are chapters that move the story along. The story got away from me at a part coming up soon, but I like the new addition. I won't say (type, at least) another word until that part's officially complete. Thank you for reading, my minion. This rocks- how did you know I've always wanted a minion? Now accepting applications- she (or he, sorry about the gender-cluelessness) already has a position. Wow- that's a long reply, but what can I say? Everyone else probably is skipping to their name, or to the story because they don't leave reviews because they're irritating like that. I'm done now. Really. I'll shut up.

**YumeTakato**- Thanks for the review. Curiouser and curiouser- the motive comes up soon enough, but not completely in any chapter.

**mirsan4ever**- I love reviews. I'm glad not everyone was suddenly pointing her out as obviously Rae. She was supposed to be similar, but not identical. I was pretty proud of the name- I'm glad other people liked it.

**XPhoenixX**- I don't pick up on small clues half the time, to be honest. Most of these additions are spur-of-the-moment, and get a purpose in the story later. I planned out the name, and that twist, but not what comes later. This story will be longer than originally planned, but it doesn't seem that anyone will mind. Her reasons make a little more sense later- she gives a better explanation in another chapter.

**Mudd26**- Making people cry is always a good sign, unless the tears are caused by the utter futility of the author's message. I love confusing people by saying "Read this!" It's amusing. Thanks for the recommendations- tell them to review, too. Who needs drugs when you have reviews? I try to keep the characters authentic, but changed, to make sure the emotions stay in play for the entire story.

**FernNu**- Everyone blundered, not just him- I don't like singling anyone out for all the blame. She has her own things to be blamed for, all mentioned later. And of course he has to be proud to be green to get Raven- she would not accept someone parading around with a ring. Neither would I. I love green- if you have it, show it off. I might feel different if I actually had green skin. Maybe.

**D**- Know it all you want. I have more tricks up my sleeve that you don't know about. If you do know about them, you should get out of my sleeves because I'm wearing a tee-shirt and it's going to get a bit crowded. I only saw the top of your review, for a minute, and thought you had put the entire poem in. That would have been . . . interesting.

**Regrem Erutaerc**- Don't over analyze the situation yet. I still have a few more scenes to pull out, and it'll be at least a few chapters before it really is understood why Raven didn't just poke Dick after a year, or jump out sometime and yell "Surprise!" really loudly. She knows, and he knows, so eventually they should know that they know that the other person knows that they know.

_Over a page of responding to reviews- I'm happy. People not interested can read some or all, as long as they read the story. If the replies are too long, I'll switch them to the bottom. They'll still be there, so just look somewhere else. My goal is to break my old record of 54 reviews. I think that's covered. If at all possible, breaking three digits would make me ecstatic. Just something I'd like to shoot for- thanks for reading.

* * *

_

Gar changed to bloodhound, the sudden rush of scents almost overwhelming his nose. He had barely changed form at all in four and a half years, not since that prank he and Sam had done that nearly got them suspended. They hadn't known that the professor had a deathly fear of snakes- he taught herpetology. After seeing how people looked at him after that prank, even more than before when he was just green, he lost all desire to change.

He finally isolated her scent after regaining control of sorting the aroma, lighter on the herbal tea but laced with mildew and anger. Judging from the whole condition of the cab and the fact that Dick's office still existed, he guessed she kept control over her emotions.

Luck was on his side, for once. The cab he flagged down still smelled of Raven. The luck quickly ran out. The cabdriver had dropped her off in a beauty salon. A very exclusive beauty salon, as a matter of course, in the best parts of town and frequented by celebrities and the rich and women eager to spoil themselves for a day amidst good company alike. He was going to stick out like a sore green thumb. He instinctively reached for his ring- it wasn't there. He would have to face the crowd. The cabbie coughed discreetly, prompting Gar to pay his fare and head for the salon, which had a name no one but a person born speaking French could hope to pronounce or understand. With the amount of curlicues in the gold-scripted name, he couldn't even read it.

When he walked in, manicurists, hair stylists, all employees without titles, and the customers stared. A receptionist rushed over, brandishing a clipboard. Gar's worst nightmare of being stared at and whispered about, even giggled at, was coming true. He wasn't a hero here. In Gotham, he was a green freak.

"I'm looking for Raven Roth."

"Wait for her outside," the girl with the clipboard snapped, quiet but speaking with enough enunciation that all straining ears could hear. She glared regally, obviously feeling superior over someone for the first time in days. "Unless you want an appointment- we've seen worse, but not much."

"No. I like being green. You can all dye your hair blonde or whatever shade is 'in' this year, but I'll stick with green."

"We prefer natural colors," the girl retorted, less certain but gaining confidence from her coolly approving audience of snobs. "Go to Barbara's scissor-jabbers. They'll even accept pink- can you imagine?"

"I'm not natural, am proud of it, and Barbara already sounds like a great person. Don't let too many people know you don't like pink hair- Jinx would be mad." He shifted to a wolf for a second, inhaling once. He could control the rush of sensations now. Raven had come and gone with a fast-setting hair dye, and even freshly-dyed hair was a rare enough scent outside in this weather. "Have a good day," he said when back to human, waving cheerfully to a shocked crowd.

He tried to follow her using every possible trick he had learned in years of criminal justice. She knew them all. She walked through puddles, flower vendors, changed her clothes at a tiny boutique with a half-blind cashier, and had been quick to pass through a perfume store, wiping out old scents without giving a real trail to follow. By the time he reached the less affluent parts of town, he was ready to admit that he was well and truly lost. It was three o' clock, he hadn't eaten, and he was in front of a place that served Chinese. Remembering what she had said, he went inside. There was always a chance.

He looked at every patron. He hadn't known violet eyes weren't unique to Raven. A woman and her young daughter had them, strikingly similar. The violet-eyed woman didn't wear a wedding band, and kept away from him. She wasn't Raven. Raven wouldn't smell of bulimia- that smell took at least a week to grow that strong. At least two other patrons had newly-dyed hair, but the scent wasn't fresh enough.

A waitress pointed him towards an outside table. All the inside tables were full, and a few outside picnic areas were filled despite the December weather. She approached brazenly enough when he was seated, but stayed out of reach of her green customer. She didn't just avoid arms- she was farther back. Her sunglasses made sense- the light as his back would have blinded her, at least for a few seconds. Brilliantly crayon-red hair was typical of the neighborhood, and she smelled faintly of perfume. If she was a waitress, she hadn't touched any plates of food.

"Hey, Raven."

She didn't smile. "It'll never work. You don't really like me. You loved the idea of me, the thought that you could be the one person to reach the poor shut-out Titan. If you never felt that way at all, that e-mail you sent is bunk."

"You actually got it?" He blushed slightly- this time the darkening wasn't hidden by a hologram. He had never thought she would get that e-mail, written and sent in the dead of night in Titans' Tower just after she left, detailing everything he had ever felt about her. He had only hit the 'send' button because Cyborg said he would know if it was opened. She had probably changed her mind after five years. He could barely remember what the letter she had written to him had said, after years of studying complex courses in the university.

"You sent it to my e-mail account. Cyborg never guessed that I could re-route a basic algorithm. What else would I do, living with a computers expert? Anyone who tries hacking into my digital journals will have an interesting time, and that's all I'll say."

"What I said earlier- that's the first time in more than five years I've said something like that. I've been kicking myself about _Corvidae _for a while now."

"You don't get it, do you? I wouldn't have minded if you found a date. What matters is that you found a sit-in, not really wanted as a date. That was _me. _I don't think I can go back. I have emotions, I can barely recognize all of you after so many changes, the names I want to call you aren't right anymore, and I can't remember who used to live inside that shell, back when I was still the Goth Titan."

"We can all accept that change is hard to get used to."

"No, you can't. I can't go into that tower. Vic's in the Fortune 5, close to knocking down Bill Gates for the Big Number One. Kori's liaison groups between superheroes and police are world-wide, and I have it from a good source she's up for a Nobel peace prize, the first ever awarded to an alien. You're _the _expert on zoos. Dick's the head of a Fortune 15 company. I'm doing secretarial work- to prove a point, but it doesn't change the fact that I don't know any of you. Robin's Dick, Starfire became Kori, Cyborg turned into always-cloaked Vic, and you're not Beast Boy anymore. I'm still Raven." She looked ready to either strangle him or cry. He didn't know which would be worse.

"No, you're not."

"Who am I, then?"

"Rae."

"Who's that? I couldn't get into college. My transcripts weren't enough, even with a G.E.D. The only choice would have been a community college. That's how I ended up with secretarial work. None of you would have ever noticed a secretary. If I hadn't been a Titan, I never would have had you guys as friends." She was in a full rant now, not yelling only because they were in the middle of a restaurant's patio.

"I was your friend. If I hadn't been so preoccupied with missing Rae, I would have asked Rachel out the second day I met her, just to avoid being too forward." It was true. She would laugh, now, but he had told the truth.

"You really do mean it, don't you?"

"I do, Rae Roth."

"Rae Roth? That sounds like a character doomed to die some tragically violent death on a daytime soap opera."

"If you don't like Roth, you could always try Logan." He waited, holding his breath, second-guessing his joke already.

She smiled slowly. Letting her sunglasses slide down the bridge of her nose, she looked him in the eye. "In your dreams, Monster Man. If anything, there'll be a Garfield Roth." She pulled her hair back, keeping it away from a starting wind. She didn't need it to protect her any longer.

He saw the scar on her forehead and brushed it with a finger. "It looks kind of like a heart mixed with a star," he observed.

The sunglasses were on the table. She didn't need them, really. Her eyes adjusted well to light- her father's home was dark, but had flares of bright light that hurt non-demonic eyes bad enough to cause blindness. "It's an oval, genius. A college actually gave you a degree?"

He puffed out his narrow chest. "A doctorate, but I have a bachelor's in flirting."

"A bachelor's in flirting? My, what a consolation prize that must be. All that flirting, and still not a girlfriend."

"I forgot you have a master's in sarcasm."

She grinned. "Now you're catching on. What do you say we do the whole dating thing, despite your horrible and nauseating attempts at flirting, and order some food?"

"Want me to order for you?" he offered.

She shook her head critically. "Not unless you have it in you to order poultry. I'm having the chicken with snow peas." She ignored his faces and protests. "No, they did not ship in a dead chicken massacred in some factory," she said after the predicted comment nine minutes into his usual speech. The waitress had already brought the food..

"How do _you _know?"

"They kill them here," she commented, sipping from her (soy) milk. She wanted to avoid the cow debate, if possible. The one about chickens was just funnier, somehow. The animals hated her, so she had no qualms about eating them. She was a predator. She could deal with it. She smirked at the aghast look on his face while she ate as he began yet another monologue. He was fun to annoy, but she hardly had to make any effort. Life was unfair, but sometimes it helped her out, instead of everyone else.

Raven disappeared to the ladies' room after paying the bill, and didn't reemerge for almost twenty minutes. When she did, he couldn't think of a joke to save his life, and the muscles usually used to close a mouth hanging open in a most unattractive fashion seemed to lack all possible tone.

The bulky overcoat was gone, revealing a sleeveless black dress that reached the ground. She never did seem to be cold from the weather. He hardly noticed the dress, however well it fit her. Her hair was violet again- she had washed out the dye, and cut it to shoulder length in an even trim that a stylist would be happy to achieve. She was an older version of the Teen Titan he had known, without the dye, curls, glasses, or bulky sweaters. Her full-body mask was gone.

"I like your hair," he blurted.

She smiled. "So do I." Short hair couldn't be grabbed in a fight. If she was hanging around with a fellow superhero, she wanted to be able to hold her own if they engaged multiple enemies.

"Are we going to see the others tonight?"

"We have four hours to get to Jump City. It takes an hour by car. I have three hours to decide." She was defensive, almost ready to run instead of face this confrontation. She didn't want to go back, though she couldn't begin to explain why. She was mad that he insisted, felt that he was only doing this for some immature reason, felt the need to hide, and was jealous that he didn't have such a conflict to fight through.

"Come on, Rae."

"Don't even bother, Gar." There was a tiny pause before his name. "That just sounds odd, but Garfield's worse."

"Says the girl who's named after a bird?"

"Chill, Monster Man. Let's go find something to do- in a city this size, there's bound to be something."

"Want a VIP tour of the soon-to-be Gotham City Zoo?"

"No way. I've spent way too much time buried in that ridiculous paperwork. Let's just go somewhere. Do you want the taxi, or a bus? We are not doing the subway again."

"Why not fly?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She looked around- they were walking down a fairly crowded street. She continued at half the volume. "You're the guy who has hid being green for almost five years."

"I still know how to fly- animal instinct. It comes with the animal magnetism."

A conveniently placed pigeon conveniently chose that convenient moment to empty its bowels on Gar's conveniently white lab coat. Raven didn't bother to stifle a laugh. "Can I get that in writing?"

"You're changing the subject."

"You started it, and it almost worked."

"You haven't used your powers since that one burst after you left, have you?"

"Well-"

"Have you?"

"No."

"Why not? You were the one mad at me for hiding being green."

"Something's wrong with them."

"Something?"

"Remember how powerful I was right after Trigon went back to Hell?" She had never thought of him as a father. He was an overly aggressive sperm donor who deserved his kingdom's lowliest position for even bringing himself near Arella. "I had more power than I could ever really need. I could have moved the Tower without spilling a full cup of tea sitting inside on the table. I could barely lift a sheet of paper the last time I tried, and that was just a month ago. It didn't even turn black."

"So try again."

"It's no use. I can't do it. I'm not Raven."

"Then who are you?" She didn't have an answer. "Rae, no one expects you to be the same."

"Don't you get it? I'm not the girl you liked and wanted to go out with." She was yelling by now. They had come to the bridge overlooking the park below, a construction funded by Stone Technology. Philanthropy was a very alive institution in Gotham. Only a few people turned their heads before quickly looked away from what they guessed to be a lover's quarrel.

"No, you're not."

She didn't even protest- she had known it, had known he could never love her, or even want something as innocent as a real date.

"You are the girl I would_ love _with on a date tonight. Present tense, Rae." If he took out the would, with, on, a, date, and tonight, he had a truer statement, but that could come later, once he determined how likely it was he'd be hurt for bringing up something that heavy.

"Really?"

"Really."

"You better mean it, Gar, or I'll break your face."

"I do, and I wouldn't expect anything else."

"Do you- do you think I could be Raven again?"

"I know you can."

Gar had spent thirty minutes outlining his plan over her disbelieving interruptions. Raven's reaction was still not favorable. Her descriptions ranged from "possible," before she knew exactly what the plan implied, to "the most moronic piece of assorted tripe ever thrown together and called a plan the world has ever seen." She added a few words to it in a language he couldn't understand.

"Raven, it's just what I said. I think, given the chance, your powers would surface."

"You are absolutely sure that this isn't a joke, you're dead serious, and no one's going to jump out and yell 'Smile, you're on Candid Camera?'"

"Positive."

"Let me go through this one more time. I am going to stand on a roof. When you're in place in the air, I jump. Hoping I don't alert people on suicide watch, I try to fly."

"Yeah, that's about it," he agreed.

"You are insane, and I think your being green has nothing to do with it."

"Yes, that's arguable, but you haven't run away screaming for a straight-jacket yet."

"If you drop me, Gar, I will find my powers just before I hit the ground, and you'll be coming with me."

"Understandable. I wouldn't drop you, anyway. Are we going to do this?"

"We are. You better be ready to catch me."

"If you need it, I'll catch you."

"I don't think I can trick my powers into working, but it's worth a shot." She waited for him to take off. He chose a pterodactyl, one larger than she remembered. He had grown- it made sense that his animal forms would, too. Concentrating on thinking of nothing, she cleared her mind and said three words under her breath, just in case. Raven closed her eyes and jumped.


	8. Into the Looking Glass

**Jim Starluck**- Yes, yes, I know. As pictures, it's better. She dyes her hair to make herself look older- I picture it as late thirties, gray just starting to come in. Crimped hair and all the other little changes would make her look like a completely different person, and who would put Raven as a secretary? Except I just saw an AU fanfic with Raven as a secretary for Robin, but mine was posted first. Of course you're looking for Raven. As the only real character not established as a Titan is Rachel, and Ray-chel, Ray-ven- the names are a bit too close for the casual setting, and I had to keep the personality close. Well, you can't fool all the people all the time- you can just come up with really fast plot changes.

**They-Call-Me-Orange**- I thought so. That was my favorite line to write. Semi-romantic interlude (even if Gar is scatterbrained enough to forget something from a letter), getting along, Raven makes a threat- that's very Raven. A guy I sit with at lunch has the little cups of applesauce with no spoon- he scoops up the applesauce with the piece of foil from the top. Yep, more BBRae coming up- eventually.

**mirsan4ever**- Do not question the author. There is a plan in place, which may or may not involve the object. No comment.

**The Mad shoe**- Will do, glad you love it. I love all the reviews- I swear they make me think of more things.

**YumeTakato**- Thanks, can't say I've heard that exclamation before, here it is.

**RainSprite03**- Thanks. Being tired is a very acceptable excuse, especially because I use it so often when reviewing. There's always this chapter, if you want to try your hand at a longer review. And the next one, and the next one- you have lots of chances.

**XPhoenixX**- I try constructive criticism, too. I have a few things that I'll work on, but it's nice to hear that someone found nothing. And of course you must review, if I'm ever to get up to one hundred so I can start dancing around the house (while writing, of course).

**Mudd26**- I try to not keep people waiting too long. Tell them to join- this place is the best, and is the greatest way to write- for yourself, with feedback from complete strangers. This story's going to be longer than I originally anticipated, so they'll have plenty of time to think of a pen-name. Or keyboard-name, but that just doesn't have the same ring to it.

_Very short little notice this time- I heart reviewers!

* * *

_

"I have a good idea. Let's never do that again," Raven said after they had landed on top of her apartment complex. Well, he had landed. She had bumped to the ground after being carried a quarter mile by a pteranydon. No one had been given the opportunity to shoot a photo of the supposedly suicidal jumper or the girl being carted around by an extinct dinosaur, or so she hoped. Giving a reason for jumping would be difficult, even if other heroes could back her story. She had still told him to fly her (for convenience's sake, and she could say that honestly- she had forgotten the damned things had claws; it wasn't for comfort) to the place she called a house. It wasn't home. The Tower was home.

"I thought you'd do it. That's why I waited. You know, most people would scream or something when the see the ground coming at them that fast, not say something lost in the breeze."

"You didn't hear me?" She thought he would have- he had always heard the softest click of the roof's door shutting, and had known to come up when she wasn't destroying something. No one kept anything valuable on the roof- sometimes, while doing the deeper meditating, an emotion broke loose.

"No, I didn't. I was diving at top speed, coming from the side, and voices don't carry well in rushing currents of air. Besides, pteranydons are not known for their hearing.""

"Maybe I'll repeat it later."

"I really am sorry that the plan was useless. And about cutting your arm- I forgot that pteranydon had talons."

"Your plan wasn't useless."

"You don't have to patronize me, Rae. I know it was a stupid idea."

"Undoubtedly so, but it reminded me of something that will work."

"What?"

"I need to go have a chat with my emotions. The mirror's in my apartment, one floor down from here." They were standing on the roof. She opened the door to the interior with her room key, which was more a credit card than anything else.

"How long has it been, since you really meditated?" He could remember when she had meditated more than she had slept.

"Four and a half years- I couldn't find them. It wasn't Trigon, I know- I'd recognize his style anywhere. They just- weren't there."

"Why do you think you can find them now?"

"You're helping me look- all you really need to do is show up to be the catalyst. Happiness has been wanting to see you again, andKnowledge won't be able to keep away. You and Cyborg didn't completely trash the place last time, and you're less likely to blast things. Besides, the emotions like you."

"A lot?"

"Don't push it."

* * *

Three Titans were gathered in Titans' Tower. Once in the Tower, they were at a loss for what to do. Bumblebee would be a few days late- she was visiting a sister while giving the Titans time to get used to each other all over again before adding someone new to the equation. Vic felt awkward talking to Kori and Dick while they made out on the couch- it wasn't that he didn't do the same thing with Bumblebee (but better, in his mind at least), it was that those were his friends. The Amazing Velcro couple split after only a few minutes, off to see what had become of their rooms. 

Vic stayed away from the garage. She had visited him often there, doing some small job or other while listening to him talk or talking to him. She had explained her emotions further to him, once. She found out later that week that he had dutifully parroted the information to (an infatuated, but she missed those adjectives) Beast Boy. After seeing that his entire garage would be in danger, he apologized. He didn't feel guilty about his actions- if B knew that messing with Raven too much would cause Titans' Tower to implode, he might lay off the irritating a little.

Kori could barely stand the sight of the kitchen. Raven had given her clandestine cooking lessons, threatening death if Starfire told anyone about exactly how much Raven knew about cooking- it didn't fit with the dark and mysterious image she liked a little too much for her own good. Raven never wore the pink frilly apron that had been found in the kitchen (no one ever would confess, but they knew one of the guys had hidden the item beneath the fondue set), but she never seemed to make a mess. She had been unbelievably patient with teaching basic techniques like measurement or breaking eggs, using the ways of their current planet. Instead, Kori looked around her room, settling on her diary and smiling at how she used to speak and write.

Dick avoided the training room. He still remembered the fight he had so arrogantly challenged her to, shortly after training with the Grand Master. He had trounced her thoroughly, in his words- he neglected to mention she was defeated after fifty-eight minutes of Tokyo standard practice free-style martial arts aided with bo staffs, his specialty. He then had the audacity to brag about his superiority. He was pinned to the wall in .027 seconds by Raven, who hadn't even used her powers. She moved faster than a human had a right to. In answer to his shocked question of "How did you do that?" while she walked away, leaving him to stare at an indent left from his impact of the wall, she had only shrugged and reminded him that she was half demon.

"Is there anything we can do?" Dick asked, already hating doing nothing.

"No. Raven will show herself if she wants to be found. Gar knows this." Starfire was quickly tiring of being the one patient enough to calm everyone else's insecurities.

"Something just came in- a report that a green pteranydon caught a dark-haired woman after she jumped off the Stone Technologies bridge spanning the Stone Gardens." Vic stood suddenly, ignoring his usual careful rising, and the tell-tale clinks echoed past his hologram. "She was caught, just barely, but didn't even try to save herself using her powers- not a single spark."

"It could have been planned," Kori pointed out, earning two disgusted looks.

"She probably took something. If she was falling, she wasn't saving herself, or screaming. She expected it. She did that fall on purpose," Vic argued. "Off my bridge- she was probably saying something."

"That bridge is the highest and easiest to jump from, as well as easiest to reach." Dick was already scanning a map of the neighborhood. He grabbed his cell phone, pushing the button that made it double as a communicator. "Gar? Are you there?"

All that answered was static. Vic slipped off the ring that kept a hologram image in place. It was his own design, guaranteed to keep perfectly steady. To go for Raven, he wasn't Vic Stone. He was Cyborg. "Are we going in now, or do I have to convince you?"

"I'm in," Dick said immediately.

"Give me a minute- I'm changing into something more appropriate."

"Like what?" Robin asked, rolling his eyes. Starfire was always worrying about what she wore. What he did not notice was that her choices of clothing invariably fir the situation, and often helped her reach a goal.

Starfire pulled one of her old outfits from her purse, dating from when she had been a completealien to the planet's customs. "This. I'm always ready, just in case I need it. You boys take all the time you need, but I'll be back here in sixty seconds."

Vic and Dick looked at each other as Starfire flew to her room. "I'll get the car and cycle ready. This _is _my Cyborg outfit. You get changed- Nightwing is sitting this one out, Robin. This is a reunion of the Teen Titans."

"Who's the leader here?"

"We're all adults, Rob. Deal?"

"Deal, but only if you don't take my line."

"Wha- oh. That line. I've wanted to say that for years, but I'll save it for when you're too drunk to care while I take your R-Cycle for a spin."

"Thanks, Cyborg. Glad to know of your selfless devotion to the team." The old alias fit easily.

"Right back at you, Robin. Suit up, before we get all sentimental. I'mgonna start rusting if you make me cry."

Starfire walked in, fully dressed and ready to fight. She had even taken care of hair and makeup. When she said one minute, she meant precisely sixty seconds. One odd trait she kept was an uncanny knowledge of time, started when Robin began his be-on-TIME phase. After she told him exactly how late he was each time he asked them to meet, in milliseconds, without a watch, he was through with the punctuality obsession, and went back to Slade. "Sorry to interrupt your 'moment,' but you really should get ready, Robin. I'll get the cycle for you."

Robin dashed off, leaving Starfire to roll her eyes. "Men. They never do grow up, do they?" Ignoring an indignant Cyborg, she headed for the garage. Raven would agree, she was sure, and decided that such a close friend, even after five years, could use a proper rescue, Titan-style, from whatever had kept her from coming out of the dark.

* * *

"Rae, are you sure this is your apartment?" Gar looked around. The suite of rooms was professionally decorated, all in bright colors. Not a single item looked like it belonged to Raven. The only odd thing in the entire apartment was the open air vent covers, but that could just be a personal preference. She did glance at them expectantly, as if something might jump out, but he didn't comment. Instead, he followed her into her bedroom, where she took a white trunk from the dresser. The top two layers were removed quickly to be thrown on the dresser, rows of typical cosmetics. Beneath the top layers, there was a small compartment. 

Raven pulled out the few items. She had her old uniform, cloak and all. She didn't have to hide beneath the cloak, in case a smile was showing, but loved the comfort of the habitual outfit she had worn for years. She had two books- the Book of Scrapping from Starfire, and her Book of Azar. The last item she removed nearly reverently- her meditation mirror.

"Star made me the book of scrapping. I've added to it, a little," she said, running a hand along the bright cover. She had missed her friends, and couldn't explain why she hadn't come back to the Tower. Something inside her hadn't wanted her to, she guessed. She set the scrapbook aside, along with her more personal volume, but held her old uniform for a minute. "I haven't worn this in a long time."

"We all agreed to wear ours to the reunion." He ripped his coat open, trying to imitate one of the heroes made popular in movies, television, and comics. What he managed to do was rip off a button before finally taking off the coat the usual awkward way, revealing his purple uniform. "Still fits, see?"

"You're still a twig, you mean." She stepped into her bathroom, closing the door gently but firmly. She believed in privacy. He hadn't said anything for a full minute by the time she had dressed in the old leotard and cape, as familiar as a second skin. She hadn't guessed that she missed the costume, mobility mixed with enough modesty and mystery to keep her comfortable.

He was staring at the mirror. The surface was slightly cloudy, like some kind of scum had settled across it. It didn't gleam in even bright light. Something about her mirror was very different. She saw where his gaze was directed.

"I told you that everything has changed, Gar."

"No stalling, Rae. Let's do this."

"I'm just reminding you that this place will not be the same. You will be in the mirror with me, so I'll control where we land. The instant your life is danger, yell for Pinkie. She'll get you out."

"Pinkie?" He grinned, trying to get rid of the tangible tension in the room. "I never would plug you for having pet-names for the emotions."

"I do, for a few of them. Vee's new- she came after your unplanned visit, when we- I met someone. The newest still hasn't said a word- she's called Dovey. Timid has gotten stronger- she might be changed to Shy, soon." Raven spoke of that change like a proud mother- her emotions were like sisters, but they were less mature than she, for the most part.

"I don't mean to go somewhere I'm not welcome, Rae. If you want me to sit this out, just tell me. The place is a bit creepy. The first time, Vic and I had no idea what the mirror was."

"It's fine, Gar. I could use some back-up. Something is wrong, and I don't know what it is." That was the closest she would come to asking for help, and they both knew it.

"I'm in. What do I do?"

"Just- wait for a minute. I'm going to open a doorway into my mind. This should work, even if nothing else will. Getting someone else in is trickier, but entirely possible."

She sat cross-legged on the bed, breathing deeply in counts, just like a novice in meditation. She had out of shape, mentally- she would have to fix this. _Later, Rae- one problem at a time. _Her mind cleared, leaving her with tunnel vision. She waved a hand- a doorway appeared in the floor of the room. She jumped in, moving gracefully. She remembered how this worked, when physically entering her own mind. She waited for him to follow before snapping the portal shut and looking around her mind.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," Gar joked weakly.

"I pretty sure I've never been in Kansas in the first place." She paused for only a minute, searching in vain to sense an emotion, a change in the monotonous flat plain that extended as far as she could see, or even one of the many four-eyed birds she usually found all over and had to clear out, spies from her father. Someone had gotten rid of them. Maybe Dovey- but Dovey didn't speak, and wouldn't know the incantation. The plain was only too flat and a dull shade of gray-purple, almost identical to the sky above the horizon. All that made the ground different than tile was the texture and smell, of dying earthworms after the rain. That wasn't the usual scent of alien wildflowers and wild-growing tea.

"Houston, we have a problem," she breathed, her voice carrying too easily across the flat landscape.

Rae had made a joke- he still wasn't used to it. From what she said, however, something was wrong. "What?" he asked, sounding much more nervous than he would like to be.

"Pinkie at least should be here. Vee would be off sulking, but Timid should stop by to say hi. And then, there's the one emotion who always trying to ambush me." She looked around the completely flat landscape, one that looked like grainy photographs of the moon where the craters were obscured. It was just the same aslast time- she hadhoped it was a fluke because theemotions were sulking."Bravery isn't here."

"I'm guessing this is a bad thing?"

"Yeah. This is bad."

* * *

­­­­­­­"This is her apartment." Robin adjusted his mask. He wasn't used to it, after so many years of the Nightwing outfit or going around bare-faced. Finally, he ripped it off and jammed it into a pocket. "I've knocked eight times. Cyborg?" 

He had already blown in the door. "Way ahead of you, as usual." He stepped inside, looking around doubtfully. "Are we talking about the same Raven? These rooms have just been decorated in bright colors, and I don't even see any creepy books. If you told me the wrong room, we could have a problem"

"She's lived here for at least four years- we track employees randomly. Maybe she's changed. Spread out- she could be laying low in here." Robin had reverted from single-vigilante to leader mode very quickly. He liked being Nightwing, but there was something about having a team look to him for decisions. Besides, he liked his old uniform better, not that he would admit it.

"She'll know we're here, thanks to the male solution of blasting her door to splinters. I could have picked the lock." Starfire cut Robin off as he walked. "I'm checking her bathroom. You can't stand looking at a tampon box, let alone inside it for clues, and a girl deserves privacy."

"That's just disturbing!" Robin protested. "I mean, it's made to get bloody, and it's funny looking, and- I can still search. I'll be fine."

Starfire shook her head. "Check the kitchen."

Cyborg had already moved into her bedroom. He let out a word he hadn't known as a teenager before yelling for the other two. "Guys! Get in here!" They ran in. When Cyborg used that tone, something was about to destroy the planet or civilization as they knew it, someone's life was in danger, or he was late for an anniversary date with Bumblebee and hadn't bought a gift yet.

They found an odd scene. A Book of Scrapping, the Book of Azar, a heeled left shoe, a lab coat, and a mirror he recognized were strewn across the room. The coat was Gar's. He knew what the mirror meant, if both of them had been in the room recently enough that they had been knocking just after they left, according to thermal scanners. Cyborg was carefully staying at least eight feet away from the mirror, lying innocently on the floor.

"Where are they?" Starfire asked.

"In Raven's mind."

"What?" Robin demanded.

"Is this anything like the time you and Be- Gar explored her mind and met Trigon? She told me about her emotions, once, to try and help me understand why her partaking of the Pudding of Joy would not be a good idea."

"Yes," Cyborg said, just as Robin looked puzzled. "When?"

"A few years ago, after Slade first showed up, before Terra- BB and I went into her room without her permission. He picked up that mirror, and it sucked us in. We met her emotions. Trigon showed up, and she defeated him only by using all of the emotions. That was about when B started to feel something but a need to annoy Raven. Happiness let on that Raven thought his jokes were funny. That crush was just simmering during the whole Terra episode." Cyborg finally took a breath. Robotic lungs were helpful, sometimes, especially when defining time relative to major events the Titans had been through. "Raven must have taken him inside."

"So, what do we do?" Robin asked.

Cyborg's answer was simple. "Wait."


	9. There's Something Rotten in the State of...

**Regrem Erutaerc**- Thanks for the information. I've never managed to find a complete list, but I usually have too much homework to worry about to have time for a real search. I've altered the emotions a little, to put my own spin on them and who how things have changed. The next events are completely a figment of my own over-active imagination, and I have found no mention of anything similar, but I try to at least agree with the standard fiction-base.

**XPhoenixX**- I was happy about that- otherwise, the ending would invariably have annoyed the crap out of me. A better explanation of exactly what's going on is coming up. Raven doesn't quite know yet, so the reader can't without going in circles around her. Omniscient readers can be annoying, so I let the characters figure out things before anything. The confusion should hopefully be over soon.

**Jim Starluck**- They're too fun to write with- they had to show up. Where else do you have characters with one personality? Cyborg is a smart one. I would agree with you, but look at Batman's style. Batman is into direct confrontation, and would be more likely to kick a door in. Blasting it is a similar style. Starfire is, in my opinion, the least likely to know how to pick a lock, so she gets to do it. I'm trying to make her more adapted to Earth, and not as space-cadet and likely to be labeled "blonde," a pet peeve of mine. So sue me- I'm blonde.

**They-Call-Me-Orange**- Weekends can be blamed for many things. I have a three-day one (gotta love only-purpose-is-a-barbecue holidays like Memorial Day), so my brain shall be fried. They'll try. The reason she's a bit . . . off is explained in here. I like a little bit of retorts- it makes the dialogue more interesting. Thanks for reviewing, as always.

**Mudd26**- Thanks for the review and the referrals. I'm sure many things will have happened by the time you're back- you just get a lump sum of story time. I've been wanting to write a go-into-Raven's head story for a while, and this is the first chance I've had to actually mess with the great supplied characters called the emotions. And he was just an interesting addition. (That little remark will make sense after the chapter.)

**The Last**- A new reviewer! Thanks you kindly. I am officially over 54 reviews (was at 57 while replying to this), am extremely proud about this, will harass the people I know, and still will try to hit three digits. It's just evil to let cliffhangers sit there. People lose interest, I feel lazy, and no one cares anymore. There shall be no offensively long cliffhangers, unless up to two days is a problem. Reviews just kind of happen. Quite a few stories I wrote still don't have more than ten reviews, so don't get discouraged. I've gotten lucky with two of them.

**Certified Teen Titan**- Thanks for reviewing. I do have cliffhangers at the ends of chapters, but they aren't that bad, are they? I consider a 'bad' cliffhanger to be someone in mortal danger. I update pretty quick, if I do say so myself- once a day, so far, and I don't predict any major glitches in the near future.

**moo**- I hope you can wait this long. Don't worry- the ends of chapters only get slightly worse, because there will be more action and less dialogue. Dialogue is necessary for the story line, but not as exciting. I think I can picture what you mean with the extended : ). I do like to call myself a writer, after all.

**YumeTakato**- All good things have to come to an end. Everyone seems to want more, so here it is. I nearly have an idea how the story will end, but don't expect that for a while. Things are about to get a little bit complicated.

_Two points for anyone who finds the quote from a famous English playwright and names the play and author- giving anything else would make it too easy. Eleven for anyone who can name Galahad of Arthurian mythology's father. How many points can you earn? Maybe I'll keep track, maybe I won't. Either way, there are pointless points to be redeemed! Well, you do get the pride of knowing, and an imaginary plaque with your name carved into the finest imaginary imitation brass. Classy, eh? But you only get points if you review, so don't be shy. Partial credit will be given for wrong answers._

_Just a quick warning- for this chapter, the events are told as if from Beast Boy's point of view, to sympathize with the green guy and make the suspense a bit more real. Have fun guessing who "he" is- you'll know when you get there. Read, review, and return.

* * *

_

Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire were bored. Raven's money wasn't spent on cable television or on stocking her apartment with movies. Board games were nowhere in sight. Her food was borderline vegan, except for a few poultry items in the freezer and cheese in the dairy drawer. Starfire munched on Wheat Thins, denounced by both males as "chick food." Half an hour later, they cracked. Fifteen seconds later, the box was empty.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Robin asked. "You guys weren't in there that long."

"We were in there for twenty minutes or so, but it felt like longer. They could be in a while, if there's a real problem. Raven hasn't been using her powers- they register on weather satellites, and the energy she used to get in was the first strong enough to register in a long time."

"They have much catching up to do." Starfire smiled. She had been ready to play matchmaker for years, but knew both would only push farther away from each other if anyone admitted a mutual attraction. "I'll bake them something for when they're finished."

"No, but thanks, Star," Cyborg said, a reflex from sampling her earliest dishes.

"It's fine," Robin assured him. "Star makes food like you're used to, but for my next birthday she's making me a large sampling of Tamaranean cuisine."

Only Cyborg noticed the grimace- Starfire was in the kitchen. "Sounds good, but I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. I'll meet you at the day after, for a movie, to detox your central processing unit."

"I understand that, Cyborg," Starfire called from the other room. "And don't even try the carburetor innuendos again- I am a licensed mechanic. I trust very few people with the liaison cars, and you always seem to be busy. I needed someone I could trust explicitly who was always available. It was just easier this way."

"You- but- how long?"

Starfire grinned, looking at the shocked pair from over the partition. Robin had been out of town during her classes, and took it for granted that she was at work. "Two years, and I've understood what you said for three and a half. You keep trying to think of me as an alien airhead. I learned English, your idiotic idioms, and your customs."

"You're serious." Robin was just as flabbergasted as Cyborg.

"Yes."

"You mean- when I asked Rob about the piston and the cylinders, and the likelihood of percussion action-"

"I knew what you meant," Starfire said, to the mortification of both males. They had thought car metaphors for intimate relations were safe. Robin had given a boastful non-answer about his exhaust system's long haul,but had not directly answered the question. If he had, one certain business tycoon, CEO, and superhero would have been sleeping on the couch, if not in the hallway.

"Well, _have _you?"

Starfire granted him a smile worthy of being superimposed onto the Mona Lisa. "Just ask yourself this- mettprie souselure pnjorttz autpavda? But- you don't speak Tamaranean, more's the pity."

"You're never going to tell until there's a ring on your finger, are you?"

"A girl has to keep some secrets- stop having such a big-brother complex. We're both adults, anyway. And don't even try getting it out of Robin; if he knows what's good for him, he won't even mouth a word or try head movements," she called cheerfully.

"Robin, we need to talk about control issues in a relationship."

Starfire smiled tolerantly as the two retreated to the hallway. Once the door closed behind them, she brought out the fake-cheese crackers she knew Raven would have around. She doubted the other Titan would forget mid-baking junk food breaks.

* * *

"Rae, it's quiet in here. Too quiet." 

"Gar, you're not supposed to say the last two words. The other person is. And even Timid isn't this quiet, so I'd have to agree. Timid started actually talking without being asked a direct question after Bravery finally convinced her to fight Rage with all the others- they did their own internal fighting while I took care of the external battles."

"We've been here for hours- we haven't even seen a rock. There's just a bunch of indentations in the ground."

Raven froze. "Where?"

"Right here." He waved an arm, encompassing the surrounding area and the seemingly random pattern of indents that almost resembled tracks. "They aren't any animal, really- they're patterns too big to be an animal, and don't really touch the ground like something that size should. Your imagination's compensating."

"B, come with me. Now." She was as curt as she had been before her eighteenth birthday. Something was wrong.

"Why?"

"And be quiet, for once in your life!" The sheer urgency of her words convinced him that something was rotten in the state of Delaware- or was it Denmark? He didn't think Denmark was a state, but the quote was pretty famous. She dragged him to a depression in the earth while he thought. "I don't come here, if at all possible, but it's where they have to be. This is where the emotions go when they're not being expressed- they hate the place, but someone's always here."

"They?"

"The few emotions I've been feeling most strongly. None can be that strong- I've barely picked up Lust, and that's the easiest feeling to get from an emotion," she explained without a hint of a blush. Her powers were natural to her, and she felt what she felt. For the last four years, that had been a depressing combination of hesitance, jealousy, and anger.

"Come with me, and don't listen to these ones too much." She disappeared through a descending tunnel before he could ask why. He followed her through the short tunnel into a small room with ten doors, one of which they had just gone through. She closed it, and he was instantly confused in the circular room. She knew exactly where she was and felt there was no time to pause, but decided to give a quick explanation for his benefit.

"The emotions stay here while not expressed. The locks are gone, so they rarely do. I can let them out without killing anyone or destroying anything, so I don't need to keep them locked up. I started that after you and Cyborg left. The doors are color-coded, and a glowing _chakra _on the door means that someone is inside." She looked around quickly. The orange, gray, Granny apple green, and red doors had a lit symbol. "Come on out. I know you're listening."

They emerged, some more quickly than others. Raven took a seat at a round table that would seat ten, motioning for Gar to sit beside her. He chose the multicolored seat to her right, where Arthur's famous table had held the Siege Perilous. Only the purest of knights could sit there without withering in a painful death. Only Galahad was pure enough to view the Grail and then have the right to take the seat, but he declined. Sometimes, Raven wondered if it was a good thing Gar was so clueless about the usual literary allusions. She more than made up for him.

The four emotions entered. Timid gave a very shy smile to Raven and Gar before hiding in her gray hood and taking the seat that made it hardest to see her, to Raven's right. Rage, cloaked in red and only slightly subdued by the fact that her door was unlocked, sat across from them. The bright green-cloaked version of Raven sat between Rage and the orange one. The Raven in orange stared openly, giving a thumbs-down to Raven's guest before burping.

"All of you know Gar," Raven said to her emotions. "Gar has met Rage and Timid. Vee, Rude- be nice. Vee's in the lime green, and Rude is in orange."

"Nice to meet you- again." What was someone supposed to say when meeting emotions? He had read a book on proper etiquette, to not make a fool of himself at formal dinners, but tangible emotions weren't covered.

"Must be nice to get out in the _real _world," Vee muttered. "We can't even go around Raven's mind, and she doesn't need me nearly often enough. The only time I ever really got to go out was when the blonde-"

Rage interrupted, just before Raven could. "We can! I told you that we could take him. I could defeat him with one hand tied behind my back," she boasted, daring anyone to challenge why she hadn't challenged 'him.'

"We won't, though," Timid offered, shrinking away.

"I could," Rage bragged, glowering at Timid's doubt. "Just try to stop me, you lily-livered pansy-"

"Go ahead and try," Vee shot at Rage.

"We're supposed to just stay here. Why else would Raven leave us for so long?"

"Timid, you all were in hiding. How was I supposed to know about all the problems?" Raven asked, for the moment ignoring a puzzled Gar.

"Timid was the only one strong enough to tell, but she wouldn't," Rude announced. "She's too much of a sissy."

"All the others were strong enough, but they went after him," Timid said quietly. "He trapped them one by one. It started four and a half waking-years ago, when Knowledge found him. The others tried to save her. Pinkie was no match for all her exuberance, and Wisdom let herself get caught to save me. Bravery tried to fight, but he was too strong for one of us. He grabbed Dovey first- she couldn't fight him because he tricked her."

"I knew it." There was no joy in Raven's announcement. She hadn't felt happiness for about four years, and this explained it. "And we can't join until we get the others. Where's he hiding?"

"He?" Gar was lost.

"He isn't hiding. He's in the nicest part," Vee grumbled. "The others can't free themselves. Dovey gave away half the secrets of this place before Bravery told her what was going on. Dovey can't and won't tell him anything else, now."

"Dovey has never talked to me," Raven grumbled, making Vee smile smugly. She loved it when she was expressed. In her opinion, it didn't happen nearly often enough.

"You're not conceited enough- she can only talk to the ones she feels emotions for," Rude said snidely. "That's why we need the grass stain."

"She talked to _him, _though." Raven couldn't believe it. That couldn't be right.

"She's easily confused," Timid interjected before Rude could, surprising even herself. "Bravery stopped that, so she has things straight again. Dovey causes all sorts of havoc for him, and she knows how to save the others, but can't tell us."

"This means she needs to talk, because of course she wouldn't write whatever she needs to say down or learn sign language. I was going to leave Gar home when I went after him, but there's no choice, now." Raven knew the problem was something more than she had even guessed. She had just thought her feelings of melancholy were just something with her current life, not something wrong in Nevermore.

"Yes," Rude interjected, cutting off Timid. "But you're still probably going to fail, and the green one's going to screw up."

"Why's _he _coming?" Vee was indignant. "You never pay attention to us anymore, and now, even while you're in our room, you're still paying attention to him."

"What is going on?" Gar had no idea what was happening. He never had been comfortable as the only male in a group of women, but this was worst. Instead of all being on the same wavelength, these women were sharing a mind.

"She needs to take him- Dovey won't talk to anyone else," Mel explained. "Dovey can't help it- you know she would like to. Everyone likes Dovey."

"Yes, everyone does like Dovey, and we're done debating." Raven took charge. "Vee, Mel, Rage, and Timid, where is he exactly?"

"Mood swings. He hasn't really taken a hold in the ground yet, but he will soon." Vee was sure. Mood swings had been _her _domain.

"I'm guessing this is bad, whoever 'he' is?" Beast Boy asked. No one seemed interested in saying anything remotely of use to him.

"This is bad. I've never fought someone this strong in this kind of setting. This time, I have one shot. Gar, you get to talk to Dovey, get her to explain how to release the other emotions, help me get them out, and then I can take him down."

"Why do I get to talk to Dovey? She knows you better."

"I'll explain later, but you need to let me take him down. Do you promise that I'll take care of my problem on my own, with only limited help from you?"

"Rae-"

"Do you promise?"

"Promise." He crossed histoes, just to be safe. He had abnormally long toes, so the feat was easy. Being double-jointed gave a slew of usually useless talents- it was nice to finally find something to do with one. She checked his hands for crossings and was satisfied.

"I'll keep you to that," she warned.

"I know you will." He didn't doubt her for a moment. "So, can I know who the guy we're facing is?"

"Do you remember the tracks? How would you describe them?"

He thought for a minute. "They were similar to a Tyrannosaurus Rex's tracks, but had longer claws, and whatever it was had four legs. The tracks were distorted, like the animal had a tail, and it has hollow bones, like it was made for flight. Nothing like that exists, though. It's your imagination amusing itself, probably."

"Just think about it, Beast Boy. Who would be mad at me, be clever enough to trick Dovey, and have the tracks of a giant fictitious lizard?"

"A dragon?" That seemed ridiculous, at first. He had only heard of one dragon outside of old stories involving knights and damsels in distress. She wasn't in so much distress that she needed a knight in shining armor, just his luck. He'd like to rescue her, for once. She always seemed to be saving him, except for the few times he had offered comfort, like after the first time her old foe had been locked away. Reality returned too quickly. "You're kidding me."

"I wouldn't joke about something like this. Only one being could have done this, and he must have followed the spell back to my mind- he doesn't need a physical body. Malchior is back."

They hadn't even reached the door before Gar tried to break a nervous silence, unnerved by Raven's serious single-mindedness and the four quiet emotions trailing them. "So, have you heard the one about the dragon?"

"Save it, B." Her hands crackled with black energy, a good and bad sign. She had her powers back at a decent rate ofenergy, but she would be more thanready to demonstrate on him.

"Yes ma'am." She was having a bad day- he'd give her a break, just this once. He could always antagonize her tomorrow, after they had finished the business with Malchior. Being his usual irritating self seemed very likely to get him killed or severely maimed- in Nevermore, especially, she was free to show emotion. He wouldn't test what would happen if he died while in her mind, which seemed more and more likely. He had never fought a dragon before, especially one that had really messed with Raven, more than any other villain, maybe even more than her father. She had never loved her father. He wanted to pound the dragon for messing with Raven, even if he was extremely powerful and tricky and strong.

That thought, conversely enough, made him more determined. He didn't consider that any dragon able to mess so blatantly with Raven's emotions would have some real power. Instead, he wanted to avenge what the dragon had done, and thank him before slaying the thing. That had been the only hug Raven had ever given him, even if he did hope that luck would change.


	10. Finding Boundaries

**They-Call-Me-Orange**- Yeah, I don't know what to call the emotions either. They're parts of her, but can think independently. Grammar doesn't have a provision for pronouns for emotions. I had to rewrite my explanations a few times- sometimes, I leave off a part. It makes sense to me, but no one else really understands. Starfire needs a little boost in the maturity section. Cyborg gets his section sooner. Poor BB- he had a reason to be confuzzled, there. Don't hold your breath for a confrontation- that won't happen until they're good and ready.

**Jim Starluck**- Sorry, but there will be absolutely no spoiling of what kind of fight it shall be until the man himself says it. That is if Raven doesn't kick him forcibly from Nevermore first, of course. She's a bit protective, just because they're in her mind and Malchior's really annoying and dying while inside someone's mind is never a good idea. As entertaining as the image of a T-Rex in shining armor is, I already have the match-up planned out. Maybe next time I have a shape-changer facing a dragon that doesn't have a physical form while all combatants are inside of someone's mind.

**The Last**- I can't keep a story entirely serious. That's usually a good thing, when you try adding a few funnier parts to a story. That isn't good when writing a scientific (read: dry and boring) paper. Referrals gladly accepted. The answers to their little lingo talks aren't that bad, really. What's implied is just your basic adult couple, but I won't say if they're that together. Starfire has already threatened me, and Robin knows that he'd be blamed.

**mirsan4ever**- I just was kind of hoping people would forget seemingly insignificant little details. Then, of course, you have the people with good memories that actually keep track of things, which makes me think I forgot some other detail, and- actually, it's nice people notice little details. Don't mind my rantings- I'm a bit insane, but sanity just limits creativity.

**Regrem Erutaerc**- Mel has been replaced- I'll fix that little problem when I go through the chapters to fix the smaller errors. She's basically Timid, but I changed the emotions to get them closer to the real things. The nicknames will be explained eventually, when they show up.

**XPhoenixX**- That was my major twist for the story, to explain absolutely everything, including why she wouldn't just fess up after about a year of being really bored. The story doesn't really have lead-in clues for that twist- it's supposed to come out of the blue. There shall be much more action in a soon-to-be-posted chapter, as soon as I clear up what I'm picturing. Some scenes are just not done often, but I want to get it right. He would cross his toes, though. She knows him well enough to glance at fingers.

**YumeTakato**- Yeah, I know. Those characters always make me want to hug them. Beast Boy would be freaked, Raven would kill me. But- since I'm acting as author/narrator- she couldn't do it- probably. She would at least take a few extra seconds to see how to blast through the narrator-ness to do that. Malchior did mess with Raven, and the annoyance isn't even done yet.

**Moonjava**- Thanks for the review. I like this story, too, mostly because I'm having a great time getting someone in and someone out of Raven's head.

**D**- You probably wouldn't want to be in my basement. It's a complete disaster and is worse than my closet. If you can find room, other than the area scattered with needing-to-be-washed clothes, be my guess. (There's something rotten in the state of Denmark- Hamlet, Shakespeare.)

_I was ready to post this Sunday night, but something in the Fanfiction server was off. Due to extreme stress in my life for the next few days, the next chapter or two may be (read more than likely) delayed. I have an extremely important research project to present worth a huge grade in three classes, SATs to take on Saturday, and two hundred miles to go to a cousin's party. I'll do the best I can, but I think the one-a-day groove won't be back for about a week. After this, there will be a new Teen Titans fanfic, all about Cyborg because I feel like he was a side note in this story. Besides, he's fun to write about, even if Raven is the most amusing. CyOC, so I can really know who and what I'm talking about.

* * *

_

"We're here," Raven whispered.

"I think I would have noticed, Rae." Gar knew they would find something after a cross-Nevermore trek. He had expected something grand, overpowering, and foreboding. He had expected a fusillade of walls large enough to keep a dragon resting inside comfortable, preferably with all the needed emotions in a line with the famed Dovey at the head, ready to tell him what needed to be done. Instead, he was looking at a massive stone castle that would have dwarfed any construction in medieval or recent architecture.

"I'm scared," Timid protested quietly, hiding behind Gar.

"For once, I agree," Rude added. "We're all going to die if we go in there. Can we leave now? The front door is a drawbridge, the place is at least a hundred of us high, and there's a dragon inside."

"Let me at him!" Rage fumed. "Dovey was the only one of you whiners I ever could get along with, and she's in there."

"Everyone likes Dovey," Vee complained. "No one likes me, but I still can't hate Dovey."

"Envy, quit whining." Raven rarely had to use the poison-green emotions name, but when she did, Vee knew Raven was serious. "I like you, but I'd like you more if you could be the quiet, seething type of jealousy."

"You let Pinkie use your real voice a few times," Vee reminded her. "And you listen to Knowledge and Wisdom all the time."

"Envy, it's your job to be jealous, but do you really want to warn Malchior?" Raven didn't know what else to do with the emotion. As far as she could tell, Envy had never done any real good, and only made Timid more depressed than ever.

"Oh." For once, the green emotion was quiet.

"Timid, can you find us a side entrance, please?" Raven asked politely. There was no use in frightening Timid; it took forever to calm down the emotion.

"Yes. Over at the right edge, by the bottom corner of where the tower begins. I think that's the best bet; it would be hard to see from the inside, is pretty close, and should lead into a main hallway." She turned a bright shade of crimson when she saw Gar staring. "I like finding back ways in or out, and was close to here before."

"You're good at it," he told her. Timid was close to flushing with pride, and looked him in the eye for a fraction of a second before ducking her head again to stare at the ground.

Raven hid a smile, only from years of experience and careful practice. Timid was hard to get along with, even for Raven. She hushed Vee, asked Rage to list out her battle strategies instead of muttering about beating the dragon, and made a few quiet threats to Rude that shut even that emotion up. Timid was being remarkably sociable- she hadn't started apologizing yet.

"We have a plan," Raven announced, sorry to interrupt a smiling Timid and Gar. "We're going in through Timid's door. First, we find Dovey. Gar needs to ask her how to find the others. Rage, Rude, and Vee will find them, and Timid will keep Dovey safe- Dovey is not a fighter, and Timid knows who will be the best help, if needed. Find Knowledge and Wisdom as quickly as possible- Knowledge will know a few things about dragons, Wisdom will help us find the others. Once we have everyone, we combine and I, or we, go after Malchior."

"That is our master plan?" Gar asked. "Can't we have something a bit more- planned?"

"We're fighting an unknown battle in new territory without any real idea how powerful he is," Raven explained. "I don't know anything else."

"Are you sure we can't just find a bridge to jump off of instead?"

"Not entirely."

"Well, what am I doing once you join up with the you-squad?"

"Going back."

"Where?"

"Out of my mind," Raven said firmly.

"No way."

"I'm going to be fighting someone who doesn't have a physical form. He's already caught five emotions- this is different. You can't save me this time, Gar."

"I'm not leaving you." He could be just as stubborn as she, given half a chance.

"You're not already back to the waking-world because you need to talk to Dovey. Once I'm together, you're out. And this time, the mirror won't get you back in. I have a sort of control over the place, and will be blocking you out. I'm serious, Gar. This is my fight."

"You're always serious. But if I'm leaving, you'll have to force me, in the form of the largest and bulkiest animal I can think of."

"That can be arranged."

"Hush!" Timid was terrified that she had spoken out, while they were both speaking- arguing, even. "I think that we should go now. Someone might be coming. It's- one of my hunches, Raven."

"Thanks, Timid." Raven knew that Timid's hunches were usually correct, if she went far enough to speak of them. Raven glared at Gar- she wouldn't let him get hurt because she hadn't noticed someone infiltrating her mind. She couldn't understand why Malchior had done nothing but wait for emotions to come to him. "Let's go." She walked towards the door, Gar at her side. They were trailed by four emotions. Timid had been in the lead, but Rude shouldered her out of the way and was fighting Rage for the position of first in line while Vee took a place in front of Timid.

"I'm going after a dragon in a castle in Raven's mind. I think we're all certifiably crazy here, but doesn't that strike anyone else as strange?"

"Gar?"

"Yeah?"

"You're inside my mind. Insulting my sanity isn't the wisest of moves; the mind can accommodate perceptions."

"I'll just keep hoping you're sane, then."

"No more talking." She knew he would understand; they had all just crept through the side door. Wasn't it just her luck? There was a castle in her head, and it wasn't even hers. Instead, it was the enemy she had loved, once.

"Which way?" he mouthed, for once not saying a word.

Raven deferred to a blushing Timid, who pointed. They followed her. Vee made faces, Rude mocked Timid's shuffling steps, but for once, Rage had nothing to vent about. She was saving her fury for Malchior.

* * *

"Can we go do something now?"'

"No. We will wait for Raven and Gar." Starfire was still insistent. Robin was still impatient. Cyborg was still blocking their voices from reaching his mind, and would do so until they were ready to discuss something else.

"We can go for coffee."

"No."

"We can go see that new movie."

"No."

"I'll let you fly me there." This was the ultimate bribe. He hardly ever would let someone else have control, even if he did like the sensation of truly flying.

"No."

"Twice?"

"No."

"Is there anything I can offer?"

"No."

"I'll let you fly me three times?"

"No."

"Is there anything I can offer to make you agree?"

"No."

"Are you sure we can't leave?"

"Yes."

"Can we just go out for a minute?"

"No."

"Star-"

"No."

"Come on, Starfire-"

"No. No, no, and no. Stop asking. Don't even talk to me."

He didn't, for a minute. Cyborg stopped filtering out their voices. Robin gave in first.

"I'm sorry, Star. I just wanted to do something more exciting than sit around Raven's apartment."

She turned away.

"You can pick the movies tomorrow." He knew what he was offering. Starfire, given a choice, wouldn't watch the soppy films known as 'chick flicks.' Given the chance to view them with someone more easily annoyed than she, Starfire would do it, however. He knew exactly what he was getting himself into.

She considered, then nodded. She leaned against him again, for all the world like nothing had happened since she finished baking a few minutes ago.

Cyborg looked at the two of them and decided that there was nothing for it. He had looked through all likely cabinets- if she had any movies here, they were hidden very well. He leaned back into the couch cautiously- many items of furniture couldn't deal with his weight. It held.

He then tried his best to ignore the lovebirds beside him, doing his best to concentrate on the T-Car, parked safely in Raven's assigned place. Her car had been totaled a few months ago, so she wouldn't mind if he kept his baby away from the outside world. He would go visit the car, but someone had to remain and keep all the happenings PG, or at least PG-13. He had an idea the other two might need a censor, no matter what they said, and he would be more than ready with the always-convenient fire hose attachment to the sonic cannon. Even if they were teenagers no longer, they still had enough hormones and pheromones to drown a whale. Beast Boy's comment from years ago still applied. Sometimes, when least expected, the green guy actually made a semi-useful comment or did some act that was useful and not at all expected. This wasn't too often, though- no need to get everyone's hopes up.


	11. Tap dancing?

**Moonjava**- Thanks (again) for reviewing. Let me know if there's anything that can be improved. I try to get all my grammar mistakes, but one or two usually slip through. I love reviews- they make me happy. Thanks for contributing to the author's good mood.

**Jim Starluck**- So I'm paranoid. The delay will be gone, if someone will take my SAT for me, and get a nice score, as well as taking care of my electricity research panjandrum. Authors are allowed to be suspicious about spoiler-fishing. If they're not, they can be caught off guard and give away valuable (in theory, not monetary) secrets of the plot. No offense meant- I'm just paranoid.

**They-Call-Me-Orange**- Well, sorry about that- it was the soonest the internet would work. A song? I love it. I don't mind having stalker-ish fans, as long as they don't know where I live, my real name (trust me, it's not worth knowing), or my credit card number (well, I need to get a credit card first, but that goes for the Social Security number too.) Long reviews don't make me pissed. Random flames do. Luckily, this story hasn't gotten any.

**YumeTakato**- I have two options here. I either didn't work on the project, flunk the SAT miserably, and fail finals after gypping on studying and get grounded from the computer for a month, or wait for vacation. Tenses do get really annoying, especially when people are talking about the future while they are in the past.

**Ripdos A.K.A The Bad Ash**- Garfield Logan is Beast Boy's real name. I didn't choose it. I dislike the name Garfield, and shortening it to Gar isn't any better. The Titans' original names are used for when they're older. X-men has nothing to do with Logan- that's just the way things are set up. I think Raven _would _be a romantic, given the chance, to respond to the other review. She has to repress her emotions during the time the show is set. Once she can express them, she would either remain Goth from pure habit, or let herself laugh at jokes, fall in love (the more reason you have to not fall in love, the more guaranteed it will happen), and loosen up a little into a character with more to her than a monotone and a leotard. Besides, the show completely insinuates BB-Rae. Who's jealous when Terra instantly calls BB hilarious? Who does Raven hug after Malchior? They're hinted at for each other, especially with Raven's even larger dislike of Terra. She usually would be more understanding of someone with no control, even if Terra is a witch.

**D**- It's a pretty famous quote, but not my favorite from Hamlet. "Get thee to a nunnery" just has a really nice ring to it, even if it doesn't work. Can one even say 'nunnery' to Raven? She doesn't seem at all the usual type to become a nun, especially with the whole half-demon business.

**darkdemon3522**- Is now soon enough? I know the story is getting a bit more involved, but I have to work around life, too.

**XPhoenixX**- Thanks for understanding. I can't just write a pure-action story- it just won't work. I think Star was a bit too naïve and over-the-top, even for a cheerful alien learning one of the hardest languages in the world (English is third, following Japanese and Navajo). She would really be someone to reckon with, once she's past the introduction-to-the-planet stage, hopefully. If not, she's more irritating than I would give her credit for.

**The Last**- I do try to get a little humor in a story, unless completely inappropriate. There is really no definite line- I've written death scenes (not necessarily for here, I will neither confirm nor deny rumors, but I'm pretty much a sucker for never killing original characters) with humor. It all depends on the characters involved. Beast Boy can't really go without the jokes- he made them a part of himself. And Raven is the best straight-liner since Abbott with sarcastic remarks. I love writing her.

**Celsie**- I'm not exactly sure if that's a good or a bad thing, but I'll take laughing hysterically as a compliment. I hope you can wait this long- life has been a bit insane.

**Jaime Snyder**- This is the soonest I could get this new chapter up. Life interfered yet again. The next one will more than likely come faster. Finals will be over soon- evil exams. They should be banned.

**mirsan4ever**- I think I do have ADHD. I have all the symptoms, but that symptom is severely undiagnosed in females, just like heart disease (the "man's disease"- half of the people dying of it are women), but it's better to not get me started on tangent ranting. No one wants to read that- people want a story.

**Mudd26**- I thought he'd complicate matters without being too unbelievable. Besides, I've always wanted to write something BB-Rae, talking about the emotions, and some recapitulation of Malchior, so I just put them all together. It's always nice to inspire someone else- may writer's block never touch your pen. (Writing in pencil makes all words smudge away as soon as you turn a page- very irritating.)

_I don't own Chicago (the musical alluded to), Billy Flynn, or Wayne Brady. If I owned the last, Whose Line Is It Anyway? would never have stopped, the silly green-screen show would never have existed, and Colin wouldn't be doing Cheez-It commercials. (Colin Mochrie, you do have fans- you don't have to do that.)But that's my private plan for the world, and sadly not reality. Just out of curiosity- favorite performer on Whose Line? If you don't know what the show is, you're missing out on one of the few decent American television programs. I like the Colin/Ryan duo- you can't split up two married men so willing to impersonate women or a different sexuality, or sell hair-loss products with random objects.

* * *

_

"Rae, this place is seriously creepy." They had moved through more hallways than he cared to count, and had yet to see a single difference. All floors were mint-condition cobble stones. All walls were uniform gray blocks of limestone. All hallways had perfectly even corners, and wound in what seemed suspiciously like a circle.

"This creepiness isn't mine."

"I like the castle," Vee said, her first observation since told to be quiet. "I'll take it after Malchior's through, if you leave it standing."

"I hear someone," Timid whispered urgently. "Listen- there's footsteps. They're not normal ones; it sounds like someone is dancing. There's only one being around here to do that, unless Malchior tap-dances on the side."

"Dovey." Raven knew that the insane emotion had gotten the idea of tap-dancing into her head after all the Titans had watched a ridiculous movie about a tap-dancing lawyer. She hadn't minded the version on-stage. The live presentation had the good singer from _Whose Line is it Anyway, _one of the few shows all Titans could agree to watch, even if Starfire had needed a few jokes explained.

"She's getting closer. I almost wish she wasn't. Watching someone try to tap-dance in soft shoes is just strange," Rude remarked.

There wasn't time for Raven to ask Rude to shut up for once in her life before Dovey appeared around the corner. She was still making odd shuffling motions, but stopped when she heard Timid say hi. Dovey put a hand on the wall, guiding herself forward until she was just about to crash into Gar.

"Gar, meet Dovey. Dovey already knows you." Raven made introductions quietly. They were still in an enemy's castle, after all.

Her multicolored cloak rippled as she pulled back her hood to nod. She moved the hood with only one hand, keeping the other on the wall. Even in the dim light, Gar could see the milk-white proof of one unique characteristic.

"You're blind," Gar said to her.

"Yes," Dovey agreed. Her voice only reached him. The others wouldn't hear, through some strange quirk of Nevermore.

"How are the others trapped? What will set them free?"

"Malchior found their weaknesses, and then exploited them. Happiness was trapped in sorrow, Knowledge in ignorance, Bravery in helplessness, Wisdom in apathy, and he couldn't trap me. To right the wrongness and free them, they must understand that they are still cared for. Once they know that, they will know themselves again. Until they do, they are frozen in place like statues, which makes them very boring to talk to."

"How do they learn that?"

Dovey smiled. "Do what you've wanted to do for a long while. You were called Beast Boy, but don't have the carnal desires of Malchior. You know the proper order in courtship."

"I'm bad with riddles. Can I get a joke?"

Raven only heard Gar's half of the exchange. She never had understood Dovey, but wouldn't tell Gar just why yet. He had probably thought it was just another oddity to Raven's mind, a part of her 'insanity.' If emotions could think independently, they could have their own quirks. He probably thought Dovey was Pacificity or something of that sort.

"What did the prince who would never shut up do when he saw Sleeping Beauty?" Dovey asked after a moment's thought.

"Kiss and tell," he answered immediately. He remembered telling Raven that joke. She had thrown an empty box of tea at him, and then hadn't spoken to him, even in disparaging remarks, for the rest of the day.

"The first part should work, I think. Wisdom could tell you where the others are, and she's very close. I can show you the way to where Malchior is, the outside throne room in the back. The emotions are frozen where he found him, and she's the only one inside."

"Malchior-"

"Will be asleep for at least another hour. He wore himself out trying to influence me with magic. It won't work any more, not at all."

"Why not?"

Dovey only smiled. "You don't know who I am. Rae might tell you later. I won't."

"Does it at least have something to do with your name?"

"Yes." She was surprised he didn't remember Raven's letter. He probably had forgotten everything but the least meaning of the statement, instead of remembering the emotion behind it. Dovey wasn't offended. Emotions usually were not sentient. "I'm not Pacificity, though. Let's move on. You need to free the other emotions."

"Why me?"

"Kissing yourself is weird, and Raven isn't a Narcissist. Take my arm and go- it's easier if I don't have to count bricks. That's the only way to get around here, otherwise.

"All right. Consultation's over," Raven said as they started walking. Everyone was careful to not trip Dovey, or step on the cape still swirling with color. "What's going on?"

Dovey didn't manage to hide a smile. "You're on your own. She can't hear me. Timid would tell her for you, if she wasn't herself. Rage will just be mad that she's a messenger. Rude- well, you know what kind of things she would say. Envy would just get jealous. The only other person left is Raven, so you're up."

"You're no help. Do you want to try Charades? I'm sure you'd be a natural."

Dovey giggled, a sound he would never be used to hearing from anyone who looked like Raven. "No." She laughed again, this time stopping for a longer speech. "You're funny when you're goofy."

"Dovey, you are a horrible excuse for an emotion."

"I'm supposed to be a little bit cruel. It's part of the job description. The longer you wait, the more irritated she'll be. Get on with it."

"Rae, Dovey knows how to free the others."

"Really? You've finally decided to share? Spill."

"It's like in Sleeping Beauty," he said helplessly. He didn't want to explain _that _to _Raven._

He'd rather listen to Cyborg drone about his new upgrade.

"What?" She glared at Dovey, looking ready to pound the emotion. "No way. I am _not _waiting for you to do that. That's just- disturbing in the extreme."

"It doesn't have to take long."

Raven smirked, finding humor where it wasn't intended. "I didn't doubt that for a minute, Gar. Quick, are you?"

"Really, Rae, I didn't think you'd have this much of a reaction-"

"You think? That is seriously disgusting. I'm not standing for that."

"It's not that hard. I mean, it's just one short-"

Raven started laughing louder, stifling the sound with her cloak. "You are the worst person I've ever heard. I mean, that's just wrong. Don't guys usually avoid those kinds of comments? That's the usual way about things, isn't it?"

The other emotions were smiling, except Timid, who sided with Gar. Dovey finally stopped laughing long enough to gasp out an explanation. "Gar, you've never read the original version of Sleeping Beauty, have you?"

"I've heard it."

"No, you haven't. You haven't listened to the _original, _where the Sleeping Beauty is not woken up with a kiss."

"What happens?"

Dovey spoke with the air of a comedian delivering a killer punch line. "The prince wakes her up in- well, how can this be put politely? By the time Sleeping Beauty woke up, she was pregnant."

Gar paled, an interesting effect on green skin. "Uh, Raven? I meant the never version of Sleeping Beauty, not one of your gross stories."

"What, with a kiss?"

"Yeah." He suddenly remembered what had been said. "And for the record, I thought we were talking about a kiss."

"I wasn't. But if you did mean a kiss, that wouldn't be completely disgusting." Her lips brushed his, and she was walking on before he could even register that she had just kissed him. "Was that what you meant? That would be more than fine."

He didn't say a word, still processing that _Raven _had kissed_ him_. It hadn't even been a dare, she wasn't laughing, and she looked suspiciously like she was smiling. Dovey nudged him so he would begin to walk again. "She kissed you, didn't she?" Her cloak was shifting again, fast enough that the display of colors was dizzying.

Raven only smiled. She'd have to remember this- one kiss shut him up. Repetition would probably lessen the effect, but he would wait at least a millisecond. "I think you'll do fine. That was easy enough that even you should manage." Somewhere, she could feel Happiness stir the slightest bit. Raven bet that the pink emotion would be expressed much more frequently after the episode, assuming they all survived. She'd have to be careful. With a few more happy thoughts, she might lose a bit of pessimism.


	12. Charming Princes and Witty Banter

**Moonjava**- Thanks for reviewing. I liked the chapter, even if not much happened- a few chapters really only set up for the next, to make sure everything makes sense. Besides, everybody needs a little humor.

**They-Call-Me-Orange**- Sorry if it gets a bit confusing. It is supposed to have a little of that air- they have no idea what's going on, the castle makes about no sense, and the architecture is really monotonous. I love Dovey, and wish I had an emotion like her. She only gets better- I hope, at least. I think I have my updating groove back- I'll cross toes. I don't need those for typing.

**Celsie**- I'm glad that there's a bit of suspense for you.Yes, the jokeswere a bit off-color, but she would have a morbid sense of humor and a kind of . . .unique imagination. Besides, everything I said was innuendo. I don't think I've ever gone past innuendo in writing- people can imagine scenes beyond kissing, I don't write that. This is rated Teen, so I hope a few little details like in the last chapter won't offend anyone too horribly. The original fairy tales weren't for kids- they were all that disturbing.

**XPhoenixX**- That was a later detail, which is why I write ahead of where I type. I heard that version a few years ago, and I've known the real Little Mermaid since I was eight (where the mermaid dies). I blame that for my insanity, aversion to normalcy, and obsession with writing. Besides, it had to be something unexpected but likely to free trapped emotions, all while doing a bit of forcible shoving to get the two together.

**YumeTakato**- Thanks. I need all the good luck I can get. No homework for today, so that's the use of luck. My teachers probably are conspiring to make tomorrow terrible, but at least there'll be a chapter today.

_Thank you to all reviewers. You have all kept me motivated in doing this story instead of doing something along the lines of taking a nap on the couch and completely wrecking chances of sleeping later. Just a quick poll, with no relevance to the story, just out of pure curiosity-** if Rae had a baby** (with BB as the father- technically, he wouldn't have a baby), **would it have green eyes, violet eyes, or some other color?** The most votes wins the place in a joke later in the story! and glory points. I'll put the results up and everything. Oops- too much rambling. I'll start the story up again now. (The question was bolded in case people wanted to skip over it, not that you would, person reading this insanely mundane author's note. I'm shutting up now.)_

* * *

They found Wisdom without any real incident, if two wrong turns, hazy directions in counted bricks, brief spats between Rude and Envy, continuous mutterings from Rage, and the many times Gar and Raven had to reassure Timid of safety, with Gar translating for Dovey as well as himself, and the lack of facilities for a bathroom or snack break weren't counted. Other than that, as Gar joked, it was a pleasant walk. The identical glares from Raven and Rage stopped a weak smile. Between those two, he really would like to run the other direction. He still remembered what Rage had done to a few straggling demons in the Trigon incident, as Raven's eighteenth birthday was known. 

Wisdom was frozen. That was the best term besides a term that would only be understood among the very literate of Azarath to describe what had happened. Rime covered her, concentrated on her face, and swathed her completely in a layer of ice that was cold to the touch. Rude's remarks at Gar's surprise are best not printed, and his response was equally prone to being deleted by the conscientious writer.

Everyone promised not to watch Gar. Even Dovey did, and she was blind- he was being that much of a prima donna. Kissing Raven was one thing guaranteed to make him nervous- he had received far too many threats that sounded mortal from just telling her a joke. Having an entire company of Ravens watch would be a little more nerve-wracking than visiting a gene specialist interested in replicating the effect some medication had taken. Despite their promises, the instant he was distracted, they watched. Raven knew she could have been teased about this, but he was more embarrassed. When he was this likely to turn an interesting shade of puce when someone even made a certain face, she knew that she was safe from taunts. Besides, it was politically incorrect to tease the girl who had a dragon in her head, right?

Wisdom stumbled forward until Rude caught her. The orange emotion only sneered when Wisdom thanked her, instead firing off a question about how Malchior had trapped her in the middle of a hallway much too small for a dragon. Wisdom had, ignoring the sarcasm in the question, decided that Knowledge would know. Wisdom was her usual distant self, deciding that she would take the lead, doing so with a brown cloak billowing behind her. Knowledge was usually in charge of theatrics, but she shared a few characteristics with wisdom.

"You know," Raven remarked as Wisdom consulted with Dovey through nods and how-many-fingers? games about the relative safety of a corridor, "this is really going to quite the story, if it ever can be told without you blushing. Even with you turning a bit orange, actually- it's a very . . . interesting effect."

"Okay, time to blatantly change the subject. Why didn't you just come visit us some time? You wouldn't have stayed away for five years just to make some point about being friends. You better believe I would have asked Rachel out if I wasn't still waiting on you, or I'll- well, you're better at making up dangerous-sounding threats than I am."

"You have that right." She bit her lip, thinking more seriously. "You've met the emotions I had left after just a few months of being on my own. Dovey was still not talking to anyone, Rage was a bit subdued after Trigon but willing to hold a grudge against everyone for fearing me- she was that desperate for expression- no, don't have a fit, Rage, it's the truth, Rude was mad that I wasn't prank-calling you daily, Envy was furious you'd opened up so fast to Terra- she's never gotten over that, and Timid was the strongest of the bunch. Because Timid was strongest, she was expressed most often. The emotions started leaving a few days after I left- while you were chatting with Dovey, I caught up with Timid on all the details."

That was quite possibly the longest lecture she had ever given him without a threat. Well, the first sentence had been an implied threat of threatening, but that was in response to something he said, but- _just keep thinking, Gar, _he told himself. "You were too shy?" Raven? Shy? Something didn't compute with that statement.

"Basically, when not jealous, rude, or angry."

"Rae-"

"I'm over it. We're not going to angst over a few lost years like cartoon characters in some show about superheroes that basically amounts to a soap opera, and I highly doubt I'll die some nobly tragic death that will make you spend the rest of your life in a clichéd solitude, ruing the day I left the tower."

"I was going to say I felt the same way about everything. I guess I just did. I'm done now."

Raven smiled. "You know, I forget how pragmatic you are sometimes."

"Pragmatic?"

"Practical. However many compliments I will ever manage to give you, you always fish for the insult. You need to work on your vocabulary and literary allusions."

"Why use pragmatic when you can say practical?"

"Why resort to a smaller vocabulary to suit others? I won't dumb myself down."

"And I won't serious myself up."

"That's probably for the best." She let her words sink in during a pause for emphasis. "I might have to look farther for something to criticize."

"Well, at least I don't eat birds."

Raven laughed louder than she meant to, sending echoes down the unchanging halls that Wisdom navigated easily enough. _"That _is your idea of a comeback. B, I have to let you know- it takes two to have witty banter."

"I'm a wit," he protested.

"A half-wit, certainly."

"We found Knowledge," Rude interrupted. Wisdom stood aside, taking Dovey's arm. The blind emotion didn't like to be left alone, and Rude was not at all likely to do it.

"Go on, Gar. Who would've thought- a green guy has finally been cast as Prince Charming. Remember- the instant she's able to talk, you'll be buried in questions. Curiosity's part of knowledge in most people, after all, and that goes double for her."

"You admitted I'm charming."

"Watch the ego, charming. I need you now, but later, you'll be completely dispensable."

"Never."

"Always. Now, we can fight about this, or Knowledge can be mad at you and dredge up all memories to use intellect, logic, and creativity to put together the most devastating prank you could ever hope to see, with a bit of collaboration from Rude."

"Have no fear; the Charming Prince is- ow!" He had fallen flat on his face. He glared at a gray-cloaked figure cowering behind Rage. Recovering his wounded dignity, he stalked away before he could notice the real perpetrator wore a violet cloak and a smug smile. Sometimes, people just need to be shocked out of self-worship.

* * *

Starfire sat on Raven's couch between Cyborg and Robin. She couldn't move her right arm. Cyborg didn't mean to take up so much space, but even the slimmest of robotic limbs equipped with sensors, scanners, and a sonic cannon was larger than the arm of the average human bodybuilder. She wasn't about to say anything, even after a few minutes when she started to lose feeling to the arm. They had only been in Raven's apartment for just under an hour, and she had only taken the small space in the center of the couch a few minutes before.

She heard a low rumbling echoing strangely. "Robin? Cyborg? Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Robin quieted for a minute. "I don't hear a thing, but you're the girl with good enough super-senses to give Superman a run for his money." He was pretty fast and pretty strong for a human, but she was a completely different class of hominid altogether.

"There's something in here," Cyborg said, checking his scanners. "The audio won't give a location, but the heat scan places something right on top of us." He looked at the ceiling. The cover of the air duct was missing, just like the empty gap in the wall. "Is that supposed to be-"

Later, Robin claimed that Cyborg had let out a scream that wouldn't have been out of place coming from a six-year-old girl. Starfire disagreed. She claimed that no girl could reach that octave, and that he had sounded like a castrated ziflitb. Showing years of learning, Robin had nodded thoughtfully instead of commenting.

The cat landed on Cyborg's shoulder, claws out. As his shoulder was made from metal, the resulting sound made Robin cringe. Starfire shrugged. Nails scratching on a chalkboard had always reminded her of Tamaranean folk music.

The cat experimentally nudged Cyborg's arm, then batted at him with a blunted paw. Deciding that he was acceptable, the cat nuzzled herself under his arm. The earlier noise had been a growl, discernable only because the cat was now purring contently, kneading soft paws without a trace of talon-like appendages into his leg.

Starfire cautiously offered a hand to the cat. The cat sniffed the alien before butting her head against Starfire, graciously receiving a few strokes before pulling away. She would tolerate Starfire, but had obviously chosen Cyborg as the primary receiver of feline affection. The cat was only nine inches from nose to rear, excluding a lashing gray tail that matched a tabby face. The cat sliced Robin's hand open when he imitated Starfire, choosing to exercise her feline right to be exasperatingly picky.

Starfire laughed, excusing herself gravely to her teammates and especially to the cat before making a second search of the kitchen. As she predicted, Robin had missed a clue. Between cereal and tea, Raven had several cans of canned cat food and a bag of dry kibbles tucked neatly against the back of the cabinet, separated from her tea by a wall of cereal.

Starfire found a cap opener with a post-it note still attached with a quick note to some previous cat-sitter, declaring feeding time would be sometime after midnight each day. From the very clean state of the cat's bowl, Star guessed the cat would be hungry. She opened a tin labeled "SUPERB SALMON." Once the bowl was on the ground, the cat was standing in front of it after a few astonishingly quick leaps. Her new friend came second to food. Starfire was nudged almost affectionately, Cyborg's ankles were twined around, and Robin was hissed at.

"Anyone know the hellion's name?" Robin asked.

"You can ask Raven about the little queen," Starfire suggested, watching the tiny grey tabby strut across the kitchen to the water dish. "All female cats are queens, all males are toms." She knew Robin wouldn't know, even if he would be too proud to ask.

"I never thought Raven was a pet person, but a cat is the closest fit to her personality." Cyborg was watching the cat, ignoring Robin's mutterings as he bandaged his gashed hand.

"Cats provide companionship while keeping independence."

Robin sighed, leaving the room. There was no use in talking to cat people.

* * *

Happiness had joined the group, nearly giving Gar a heart attack. Even with his high activity levels, low cholesterol, and habits of eating tofu, having a pink-cloaked Raven somersaulting at you to deliver a hug aspotentially bone-crushing as Starfire's would be enough to do that. Raven's smile was already wider. 

Pinkie, as she liked to be called for reasons she would happily (how else?) explain for hours to anyone foolish enough to ask, was only too pleased to respond to Gar's question. Rude saved Gar- she didn't want to listen to the litany. Wisdom and Knowledge were acting like twins again, acting exactly alike even if the thick glasses Knowledge wore (Rude teased they, with a few dabs of tape, would look like something out of Harry Potter) changed looks the slightest bit. Envy, Rage, Rude, and Timid were closer after the long ordeal of having no one else to talk to. Dovey stayed close to Gar, and Pinkie was catching up with Rae. She decided that the years Raven described wouldn't be so bad to miss.

"Where's Bravery?" Pinkie asked, catching everyone's attention. Wisdom, Knowledge, and Dovey had been quiet on that subject.

"She was caught after me," Wisdom said. "Knowledge, too. We just know that she fought. She's been guarded more carefully than the rest, so she couldn't slip away for just an instant to let you know what was going on."

"Dovey, tell Gar where I can find Bravery. Once we have her, I'll be able to join up, Gar's out of here, I fight Malchior once and for all, I go back to the real world, go to the reunion, and we stay up all night talking about the good old days like a bunch of retired old fogies."

"Well, Dovey?" Knowledge asked, poking her sister. The emotions had long ago decided they would be the Nevermore sorority. Raven knew that she never should have read that college brochure.

"That's the problem," Dovey told Gar. "Bravery came to tell _me _what was going on. She didn't get caught by a long-distance freezing spell. She stopped me from telling Malchior things- all sorts of things. She was frozen there, right in the middle."

"Where is there, exactly?"

"The center of the castle, somewhere in the middle of the open courtyard," Dovey said miserably. "And I have no idea where."


	13. Planning and Plotting

**You guys have no idea how much you make my otherwise (well, I'm going to swear, deal with it) shitty days tolerable. I don't think I can ever thank you enough. Reviews are one thing to think about when people bug me too much. Thanks.**

**darkdemon3592**- I have a short attention span. If I don't know you, I won't hold a grudge. At all. And I never get really irritated- just a few pet peeves, like people blowing their nose repetitively for an hour straight. Brothers are disgusting. Life? What's a life? Who'd ever want one of _those _when you could write all day?

**Celsie**- I'm a sucker for details. What's good/bad/ugly/funny/sad/poignant/irritating? I hope no one's kept waiting- I finally have enough time to type up a chapter.

**Moonjava**- Is there anything you liked in particular, anything that struck you as not belonging, anything out of place, anything that made your day? More feedback helps me write, but all reviews are loved.

**teenRAVENtitan**- That's not the usual reaction to cliff-hangers, but I'm glad someone likes them. I just have to cut off at an interesting point to make sure people keep reading. You just can't count on some people. Thanks for reviewing, maybe you'll have more time for this chapter.

**The Last**- There's a reason for that. The actual saying will come up later, but it's more of a play on words than anything else. Besides, that makes her hyper-sensitive to word tone and smells (the mind relies on them a lot more than people think) and touch. Well, B's DNA changed, so I think he'd count as a green for the phenotype and genotype. All right, one vote for green.

**D**- Thank you so much for reviewing. Running away without commenting is rude- sorry, not irritation directed at nice readers, but all must suffer for the bad eggs. Life is irritating like that. I'm glad you're enjoying everything. I enjoy your reviews- I think it's an equal trade.

**They-Call-Me-Orange**- I know the feeling. I would watch, but for the past few days it's been the Terra saga. Again. I don't see why people don't get it- always trust the borderline-creepy girl when she doesn't like someone. I mean, the girl's an empath, basically, when her powers aren't going nuts. She always knows. Vote on the green vs. violet poll- I might even go with the majority later. Maybe.

**Regrem Erutaerc**- Well, that's another story. There is one in the works. I have a complete plot for another story, but it's a completely different genre/setting, and I haven't posted it yet, so I just might write more BB-Rae. Assuming they survive this story, of course- becoming presumptuous is never good.

**XPhoenixX**- Yep, two in twenty-four hours. I finally had time to type. Well, I've seen green eyes. Violet are just cool, because the person is pretty much automatically gifted with some fantastic thing or another. One-sided witty banter was actually something I said to a particularly dense person at lunch- obtuse people, however annoying, do (very rarely) have (minimal) fringe benefits.

_Two votes for green, one for violet eyes on a possible child (Not in the story, just mentioned, don't get your hopes up, don't rule anything out). Thanks to all reviewers, I've kept this note from being too monotonous (I hope). You can still vote- **would a child of BB and Rae have green eyes, violet eyes, or insert-color-here eyes? **If I don't like the majority answer, I'll pick my way. Being the author's cool like that. I've hit one hundred- just for that, my favorite two-word phrase has been added. No, I don't expect you to guess. "Denying denial!"

* * *

_

Dovey told them the exact way to the correct door, not steering them wrong even once. She barely said a word, urging them to be quiet. She was so stern that even Rude couldn't think of a comment to snap back. She found the door. The door had no handle, but would open with the push of a hand- or claw. The oak construction (no one questioned why Knowledge could term it oak) was flanked by two windows. Peering from one window, Raven saw a massive open courtyard flanked by four walls. The thin and monotonous corridors of the castle wound around the middle section, a square outline that had looked solid from outside the castle.

The sky was gray. Raven started there, arbitrarily deciding to not begin looking from the bottom. The high walls had thick battlements, the rectangular sections that jutted above the usual short wall like bad teeth, more for decoration and false authenticity than anything else. The walls were solid and impossibly even, obviously magic-made. Letting her gaze travel down the wall, she finally encountered a mass of black scales. Malchior would not be masquerading as a wizard. He didn't need to.

"Does anyone see Bravery?" Dovey whispered, staying away from the windows. The others wanted to have a chance to gawk, and she saw just as much from the all-stone corner.

"No. She's either blending in or on the other side." Happiness, for once, was troubled, but the moment quickly passed. "We can do this," she said encouragingly, bright smile in place.

"Uh- Raven?" Timid pointed, shaking all the way down to the soles of her gray-shod feet. "I see Bravery. She's right next to his right nostril. And she's giving us perspective."

Raven followed the direction Timid was pointing. She was the dark green emotion facing the dragon, frozen into place just as she defended against an attack. She came up to the bottom of his eye when his head was rested on the ground, tilting slightly in sleep. Even Beast Boy hadn't seen an animal that size before, and he had been a blue whale. The dragon was colossal, one of the SAT words he had memorized before recent tests cut the amount of vocabulary needed to get a decent score.

"I could sneak up, unfreeze her, and then we could both run back here as quietly as possible," Gar suggested. Not even he had much faith in the plan.

"He would hear you." Dovey stared in the direction of the dragon, not even noticing that she was looking at yet another wall of perfect stone. "He can hear me when I'm sneaking. Bravery's too loud- she doesn't believe in slinking away."

"Well, maybe he could sneak up as a mouse or something equally quiet and change and kiss her and then they both could run like the dickens back to here where we could combine to fight." Knowledge was a little out of breath, even though she didn't need air. "That's my best plan."

"It wouldn't work," Wisdom said. Wisdom knew the internal knowledge, everyone's strengths and weaknesses, in addition to acting as a conscience. "I would never say this to Bravery- Rave, Envy, and Rude, if this ever gets out, you _know _I have dirt on you- she isn't the best runner. She is the best fighter- Rage, bloodlust makes you a berserker a Viking would admire- but can't outrun Timid- sorry, Timid, but you're the next slowest."

"Gar could change to something quick and carry her," Rude suggested. "He's a fast runner, even if he is gangly." She hastily added the insult to keep within her nature. She wasn't about to let someone think she was capable of being polite and helpful.

"That could work," Wisdom said thoughtfully. "She'll never go for it; she's too gung-ho. You'll need to grab her and run- don't let her fight you. She will not want help, and will want to dive straight at Malchior. She doesn't have a lick of common sense."

"No one likes to ask for help," Gar said in defense of the emotion, but also for Raven and himself. "Does the door push both ways?" he asked, changing topics and hardly noticing.

"Yes," Knowledge said, peering at the hinges. "It can turn either way. The plan should work if he runs her back, right, Wisdom?" Wisdom was her almost-twin, as they called themselves. All emotions looked alike, but Wisdom and Knowledge always were on the same page, thought-wise.

"It should," Wisdom agreed. "Bravery will get over it- she doesn't hold a grudge nearly as long as Envy. Sorry, Vee, but it's true." She was always apologizing (well, not quite as much as Timid), but always told the truth.

"Everyone ready?" Raven asked. Her emotions nodded as one, even Dovey. The synchronization of their movements was based on something deeper than vision. "Gar?" He nodded, stretching a few times from general habit. "What are you using?"

"Pteranydon. The takeoff is instantaneous, I can stay low- they were made to swoop over water and grab prey. I can carry her, even if she was as heavy as Cyborg. Rae wasn't a problem, and gravity behaves less here, so I'm set."

"Move fast. He'll be waking up soon, so you'll have a second, at least. He always is slow in the mornings, or when he just gets up- there isn't a sun here, so gauging sunrise is hard." Raven punched him on the arm- not too hard, just enough to get attention. "And take care, will you? I need Bravery." _And I need you, _she added silently, but mushy junk could wait. Maybe, when she had Bravery to back up other emotions, she'd tell him face-to-face, not through the slim anonymity of a letter.

"When have I ever let you down, Rae?" He took her amused glare as an answer. "Besides the times I let you down, I mean."

Rude summed everything up, knowing that between two not-quite-admitting-it love-birds; such an exchange could take awhile. "You should get going before we list a few circumstances, tofu-breath."

"You really do know how to make a guy feel welcome," he grumbled.

"What do you expect? You're the unorthodox green Prince Supposed-to-be-Charming and Raven's the half-demon princess you're here to help fight a dragon. You decided you wanted to be someone when you ditched the ring. If you want a normal life, put the ring on." Dovey knew no one else could hear. She was blunt and never pulled a punch. Raven wouldn't know a thing she said, and Dovey could reveal everything but which emotion she was. That was for Raven to tell or him to figure out. She was betting on the former.

"I smashed the ring."

Dovey flashed him a smile. "I guess you're staying a spell, then. Ready yet? We need Bravery for us to fight together."

"I'll go get her, then. Raven, can I get a starting call?" He crouched beside the door, ready to sprint as the quietest fast animal he knew of- a tiger. Fast, silent, and dangerous, the cat would be his choice for the route there.

"Here's to not needing luck. Ready, set. . ." She paused for just a second, making sure he knew exactly what he was getting into. "GO!"

* * *

(I apologize for the placement of the author's note, but some people are reading without leaving a single review. Take ten seconds. Make me happy. Please? _This has been a public service announcement for the Placate the Author Guild. To all reviewers, sorry for the interruption._ To all non-reviewers (who have probably stopped reading by now), shame on you, go review. I apologize for the interruption.)

* * *

"Cyborg, do you know exactly what time they entered Raven's mind?" Robin couldn't stand it any longer. The two others were still focusing on the cat, which was currently curled happily on Cyborg's best shooting arm, and purring up a racket while Starfire scratched at the base of the ears. 

"Raven's cat is on my computer readout. I'll look in a minute, but I think it was about four hours after noon. It's only a quarter to six. Relax, Robin."

"Really, Robin, you should calm down," Starfire admonished. "Petting a cat, or working to keep any animal calm, will lower your blood pressure. You know the doctor said you have the blood pressure of a sixty-year-old sedentary obese man, from all the stress you deal with." She ran a finger under the cat's chin. "She's adorable, isn't she?"

"That _thing _ripped my hand open!" He held out a bandaged hand as evidence. "See? This is conclusive proof that the thing is the spawn of Satan."

"That would only make Raven like it more, and I think you're jealous." Cyborg grinned. He had no problem with expressing emotions. It made him feel good, and helped him remember that he was half human, and that was the most important part of him. Raven had given him a few very blunt talks when he was too worried about being half-machine.

"He is," Starfire agreed as a speechless Robin tried to think of a protest. "We should get a cat. I'll ask Raven where she found this sweetheart as soon as she's back." She noticed his thunderstruck look. "Don't deny it, Robin, you want a kitty as sweet as this one," Starfire cooed as she watched a lashing tail, missing the cat's smug look at Robin.

"I'm not denying anything!"

Starfire and Cyborg looked at each other sadly. "Denying denial."

"What? I am not! I'm-"

"Denying denying denial. This is serious," Cyborg said.

"I agree. We will get a cat. It's settled."

"B- but-"

"Robin, it'll be good for you. Bumblebee's been saying for three months that it brings a couple together to share a pet like a cat. Dogs just aren't the same."

"I- I-"

"I'm glad we had this discussion, Robin. All the Titans can go. Cyborg can bring Bumblebee- we'll wait until she's done visiting her sister, Raven can show us the place, and Beast Boy- well, of course he'd be helpful." Starfire listed out her plan quickly, not tripping over any words. She and Cyborg exchanged smiles, ignoring an indignant Robin. Cat people always had to stick together.

* * *

_(There are sixteen of you, at least. **Review.** Make me happy. I write this, I'm paid in the satisfaction of reviews. You're stiffing me. This will be the only chapter with such notices. For the rest of the story, I shall shake my head sadly at the loss in reviews. I don't recognize your names from reviews. This makes me sad inside. Pay the author! Today is be-nice-to-Calliope day, just because. Thank you, sorry about the soap-box rant, come again.)_


	14. Politically Incorrect

**Moonjava**- Thanks.

**Kit Aurora**- Thank you! Don't mind me- I randomly feel the need to harass people. Reviews make me happy. Thanks for taking the time to leave a few lines- it means a lot to me. I hope you do keep reviewing, for me and everyone else.

**D**- Nice idea- I like that. You wouldn't be too offended if I use that sometime, I hope. I was just going to do something else in the idea I've been toying with, but that could do. My random rants guilted at least one read-and-runner into reviewing. See? (Points to review directly above.) Bugging everyone for the sake of the few helps out.

**XPhoenixX**- You will get . . . official recognition. XPhoenixX officially left the one hundredth review, everybody. Evil cats are fun. I've never had once, thanks to an allergic mother, but plan to get the quirkiest cat ever born the instant I have my own apartment, assuming I can afford to live outside of dormitories.

**The Last**- I just took SATs, so I had them on the mind. I wish vocabulary was on them- that's my best section. I should go on strike, or just send a chapter by e-mail to everyone known for reviewing, as well as the newly converted and baptized into the Reviews-Are-Nice mantra. Reviews definitely cheer me up- I was having a completely horrible day, until I read all these lovely things.

**Teleportal**- I am not at all sure about a tiger. I've just looked at various cats that looked somewhat dangerous enough that they would be chosen for an insane run at a dragon. Tigers are very quiet- they rely on stealth, and their surroundings usually help them out with that. If some other cat is quieter, Gar doesn't know about it. Resorting to applicable character knowledge always is a good excuse, right?

**They-Call-Me-Orange**- It's always a bit hard to picture the kid. I mean, one's completely green, and one's pretty much grey-ish and violet. They'd have some pretty unique babies, on the scale of Donkey and Dragon's (nice Dragon, not to be confused with the evil black dragon that isn't cool enough for a capital letter) mutant pink flying fire-breathing donkeys. I think Robin needs a bit of playful bashing (not the usual DIE! stuff that happens to others, especially Terra and Starfire). He's too serious- he invites this kind of stunt. It just isn't as funny if the victim had been Cyborg, or Starfire.

**cazzy**- away from the dark side and keep reviewing! I heart reviewers.

**FirefliesWish**- Thanks for reviewing! I hope I have converted you to the R&R sector of the Make-An-Author's-Day, instead of read & run. Violet hair is always interesting- not many people have that. One girl at my school does, but that's only because the other dyes wore out to make purple-grey. Raven's is prettier. Green is winning so far.

**Regrem Erutaerc-** Thanks. I think. To me, 'not bad' is the lack of a compliment, but ignore me. I'm overly sensitive to word nuances. Helpful to writing, not so helpful to dealing with people.

_**Chapter warning- contains swearing. **Well, two words in a longish chapter. Be nice- I avoided a cliff-hanger, and could have held out. But, as all reviewers rock, I decided to be benevolent and munificent, as well as the opportunity to use superfluous wording. Just a side note- BBRae, all the way. The other guys can wait a chapter._

_The official (and only) up-to-date (sort of) poll results- Three for green, one for violet eyes, one for bi-color eyes (one violet, one green, with a blue chakra), one for a sort of a mix (teal/turquoise) and one for other (hazel) on a potential child.

* * *

_

Beast Boy darted through the door. Seldom-used hinges let out an ear-piercing screech. Raven pulled him back, even as he struggled to reach Bravery. The sound of the hinges was enough to wake the dead, let alone wake a sleeping dragon.

"I could have gotten there," he said, fighting until he was dropped unceremoniously to the ground, landing as a green changeling human. "You need Bravery."

"I don't need you getting killed by Malchior. If I say you're retreating, you're retreating. If you're going to pull some superhero act, you'll be back in my apartment before you figure out what hit you. I'm leader here, got it? Nothing personal, but you're very likely to get yourself killed or injured. You do _not _want to see what that could do." Her tone could have made a drill sergeant back down.

"Gee, Rae, I didn't know you cared." He dusted him off, irritated with the drop-Beast-Boy business. The stone floor was hard, and did not make a good surface for landing atop of.

Rude interrupted, deciding she needed to comment. "Of _course _we care, moron. Now, I'm sure this revelation will spark some overly emotional scene everyone but Dovey, Pinkie, and Timid will fervently hope to avoid. We have a dragon to slay. In case you haven't noticed, he's heading this way, we don't have Bravery, and we should do something."

Raven made a series of snap decisions, rattling off orders like a pro. "Dovey, go down the hall so you're out of sight. Timid, you're with her. Knowledge, you're in charge of logistics during battle. Beast Boy, you're rear guard. I don't know what getting hurt here would do to you."

She was gone before anyone could protest decisions. Raven's hands were already cupping black spheres of power as she flew through the air in a reckless charge at a gigantic black dragon. All emotions but Timid, Dovey, and Bravery followed her in a phalanx of Ravens. Beast Boy trailed behind, ready to get Bravery to them. They needed the final emotion.

"Raven, you haven't learned at all. Your mental blocks are nothing." Malchior's voice echoed grandly, an effect that seemed to be planned. "Foolish girl- you brought your green friend. I'll crush him, too. I know all your weaknesses, and he looks to be his own liability."

"Malchior, I have just five words to say." Raven paused at his eye level, a fair sight above the ground when he only sat on back haunches. She extended a single finger in the salute so classic to teenagers and young adults. "Fuck you." She raised her arms, screaming three words as she did so. _"Azarath Metrion _Zinthos!"

She waited for clouds of dust to settle. When they did, an unmarked giant black dragon was revealed. He laughed, the sound a rumble of thunder growing only louder in the semi-containment of the four walls until it threatened to deafen.

"You are nothing but a little girl, with just a hint of real power. You're weaker than even before. You didn't meditate at all, pining after some absent figure. I think I can guess who that would be." As typical with many villains, he slipped into a monologue. "I know your every flaw, ever weakness, every way in a fight to exploit your failings. I know that you have less power than you did while you were seven. You told me, and- Dovey, did you call her? - was only too happy to help when I used someone else's voice."

Raven's hands clenched into fists. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that tricking the blind girl is politically incorrect? Imitating someone's voice is definitely on the Intergalactic Code of Foreign Relations, but you wouldn't know. That encompasses basic morality."

"Morals are completely subjective, my dear Rae."

"Don't call me that."

"I'll call you anything I wish, Raven Roth. Perhaps even . . . Lucy."

Black energy shot from her to wrap around the dragon's muzzle, gagging him only for a second before his skin repulsed her hold. "Who told you that? I've never told anyone about that, ever!"

Beast Boy snuck to the side, as interesting as the main conversation was. The instant Bravery was free, she sprang forward. He clapped a hand over her mouth, making a quick gesture. Attracting the attention of the dragon would not be a good plan. "Bravery, we need you to get Timid and Dovey. They're just inside and around the corner. Move quiet, move fast, and get them out here."

Bravery nodded before dashing off. After hearing the other's bemoan her slowness, her quick pace was a surprise. After watching Wisdom run by in a brown blur, he understood their point. Comparatively, she was slow, but could still beat most Olympic contenders.

"Dovey again. She told me everything, Raven, more than even you told me. She told me all the darkness that you hide, even from yourself, a few interesting tidbits about your first few days alone on the planet, and told me exactly how a mysterious bad guy could defeat you in battle."

Malchior had tired of their conversation, and showed his impatience by switching his tail. Rude, Wisdom, and Envy were sent flying into the wall with enough force that after the impact, they slid to the ground. While Malchior was stretched to his full standing height, he watched Raven's reaction to his tail slamming Knowledge and Happiness to the ground. The giant weapon, like a dexterous club, maneuvered to take out two emotions at once, knowing exactly how they would run.

"Raven!" he yelled, trying to get her attention. "They're coming!"

"Beast Boy, get out of here! I'll be fine- everyone can fight with me!"

"No, they can't- not until they recover. Timid and Dovey are with Bravery, and Rage is-"

"Incapacitated," Malchior supplied helpfully, hitting the red-cloaked emotion with a direct blast of magic. "As you soon shall be, actually. Raven, all you need do is lift your spells on room, chest, and book. Then, no irreparable harm will be caused."

"Never," she hissed. "You are a liar, a coward, a manipulator, and the basest of bullies. If have nothing for you but disdain."

"Then why are you afraid?" Malchior whispered in his thunderous voice. He took up almost the entire open area of the square within the castle. "You'll never be anything but a scared little girl. Even after your pathetic father lost his battle with you, the emotions were kept locked away from sheer habit. You never will use their full potential."

Raven didn't waver. "Malchior, our reckoning is now. You have no new tricks."

"On the contrary, I do." He moved faster than even Beast Boy would have guessed possible, taking out Bravery, Timid, and Dovey with a hind foot and swipe of his tail while knocking Raven off balance with a blast that wasn't audible or visible, or even tangible. All that was observable were the effects. Raven fell from the air, face contorted into a grimace. The attack had been purely mental, hammering at the shields she kept around less savory details of her past, the times that her emotions had not been under control.

Raven stood after a mental struggle, pulling herself to her feet with all the strength she could muster. After taking such a hit, even without one's entire life being a lightning rod to attract the blow, many would be dead, some would be insane, and most would give up. She wasn't many, some, or most.

"You can't defeat me that easily, Malchior." She twisted her hands, creating an abstract figure in the air that rushed at his head. It gathered on the two horns, one protruding from each side of the top of the gargantuan head. It shimmered darkly before dying as the dragon reared back.

He only hit harder, using all strength, power, and knowledge. Dovey had given away the greatest weakness, a feeling trapped inside. Guilt, when released, could tear her apart from the inside. All he needed to do was help that feeling break free, and then she would defeat herself. The second hit made her stagger, but she kept on her feet.

He only reared back a third time, directing the blow to an area he could sense as weak. This hit was direct, scoring in just the right place. Mental walls were buckling, ready to release the torrent of guilt. She should have controlled her powers the times people were hurt, she should have been better at life, she should have told people true emotions, she should have tried to help people more, she shouldn't have been so distant, she should have, would have, could have- doubts could do the job that no villain had fully accomplished. Once she was out of the way and her spells were disabled, the world was his.

The fourth attack brought a strangled sound from her throat, half a groan and half a whimper. Standing was no longer an option, and she was collapsed to the sandy ground, breathing but still too stationary. Beast Boy knew the meaning of that sound. It was an instinctive sound, one made as a warning and driven fully by the subconscious mind. Another blow would kill her. Malchior was preparing to strike a final time when the green changeling stood between the titanic dragon and the half-demon who was rapidly losing-consciousness.

"Move, fool," Malchior hissed.

"No." He squared his shoulders to hide his shaking when Malchior's eyes began to glow. He knew Raven had a high pain tolerance. He didn't. The dragon turned away, plucking a recovering emotion from the ground with quick claws.

"My, my- resilient, are we?" The emotion taken from the ground could only kick blindly. She fought with tooth and nail, but only hurt herself in attempts to attack until she was dropped to the ground, much higher than the height Raven had decided fine for Beast Boy.

Beast Boy took the time during Malchior's second monologue to look at Raven. The speech promised to be boring, long-winded, arrogant, and exasperating. He found something of hers in his pocket, just where he had left it. He placed the _chakra _she had once thrown at him on her forehead, lined up fully with the scar. It belonged there.

"Malchior!" Beast Boy interrupted the speech. "Your castle falls today."

"You will fight me, shiftling? As what- a dinosaur?"

"No." Beast Boy stepped forward, green eyes harder than diamonds. "But I will fight you."

"Beast Boy, he's too strong." Knowledge was waking more fully even as she spoke. "He just used memories as a weapon, and really messed with the mind. What he did- it's like a tidal wave. Everything could be swept away- memories, thoughts, and feelings alike. If- if she was hit hard enough, he won't have to trick Dovey by using your voice. He could change anything he wants."

There was no time to ask what Knowledge was talking about. All the emotions were down for the count (the yellow-cloaked emotion was in no condition to fight and Dovey was still blindly tracking a giant), Raven hadn't moved, and the dragon had spread gigantic wings, almost blocking out the sun.

Beast Boy became a peregrine falcon, a quick bird that could out-fly a dragon. Once out of the confines of the castle-frame, he flew upwards until he could barely see the dragon. He saw a small square filled with intricate detail, and knew he was high enough. He dove, restraining a falcon war-cry. He wanted Malchior to think he had fled. Eyes on the battle, he picked the point where he would make a final change. He was focusing on Raven when flames filled his view, black flames with deep purple edgings.

He changed. No one saw his new form. The flames still filled the castle, and Malchior looked at nothing but dragon-fire. _"Raven!" _Beast Boy's voice was the loudest it had ever been.

"You can't hope to fight me," Malchior said without looking up as Beast Boy landed clumsily on the edge of the castle, relying on instinct to balance. The black dragon had picked up Raven. She was dwarfed beside the dragon's hands, half clawed foot and half humanoid, and unsettlingly limp.

"Put her down, Malchior." Beast Boy was snarling, a rare enough reaction. "You and me, one fight, loser leaves her mind. Even a coward like you should know that torching an unconscious girl isn't polite."

"I didn't set her on fire." Malchior used his other scaled hand to hold Raven by the hood of her cape, not bothering to watch a lolling head. "She was too busy worrying about you to defend herself, not that she had a real chance. The attack was all mental, something you wouldn't understand. And the fire didn't burn her body- it just did further damage to her mind, in case she felt like waking up any time soon.

"Malchior, I challenge you to a duel by tooth and claw, blood and bone, fire and flesh, scale and wing, magic and word." The words came to him from somewhere else, a positive source that wasn't Malchior.

The black dragon stretched to stand on two legs, looking at his opponent for the first time. "She thought you can only use animals included in your DNA."

Beast Boy smiled, revealing rows of pointed teeth. "Guess again," said the green dragon.


	15. Green, Black, and Violent

_You all rock. Do you know how incredible it is to open an e-mail account to find notices for fifteen reviews? I couldn't do this without you. Well, I could, but I wouldn't have nearly as much fun. Two pages of replies, but that's what scrolling down is for.  
_

**Celsie**- Definitely. Boy Wonder should just suck it up. I've only had one person disapprove of the cat (whose name shall be in a later chapter, if I can work it in), and they had a childhood memory of almost being murdered. They're excused. Thanks for reviewing- I love it when people click that little icon. That makes my day.

**Moonjava**- Thanks. Nothing else to comment, at least that I haven't said before for that review.

**Kit Aurora**- I agree. He makes dragons look bad. BB's in there to boost the image a bit. Dragon-boy better figure out how dragons work pretty fast, though- he's never been one of those before, at least in my story.

**The Last- **Someone's yelling. I was planning for that one- I wanted to see a huge in-your-face fight somewhere, instead of mind games. Mind games are awesome and entertaining in their own right, but everyone needs pure action once in a while. I think a strike isn't needed- people are getting the message. Instead, confetti. Confetti is great, and up there with the wheel as a history-altering invention.

**Slade's Downfall**- I'm honored, and I'm not being facetious. Slade will not be in this story (except for a few side notes about Robin's obsession that I think I've made), but will be in the next story I plan to write. Cyborg isn't developed enough (no Cy-Rae- just Cy). Thanks for reviewing.

**Fernnu**- It's fine, really. I was guilt-tripping all people to put me on a favorites list without a single review. Life is nuts. I would agree with your closing statement about Malchior, except for one thing. Malchior is a big btch.

**BeastWithin**- I also want to see the dirty (what I would like to insert is extremely inappropriate, so shall be kept to my mind) have the snot beaten out of him. All in good time, of course. I hope the battle scene makes sense- I can see it in my head, and want to get the images to everyone else.

**XPhoenixX**- I heard from the first writer to turn him into a dragon. I had no idea she (he?) had done that, but I would have done this anyway. Raven's the kind of girl you would battle mentally. Besides, that's the only way she could fight a dragon, as a few judo flips would be kind of strange. I hated taking Raven out of the running so fast, but the dirty (I felt that writing the series of derisive and uncouth language would be inappropriate) knows all weaknesses.

**Jim Starluck**- I can understand life being hectic. I didn't update for a few days during similar events. All is forgiven- I was targeting people who had me listed on their favorites list but never left a single word. I had to get BB into something cool. I have, in one corner, a giant dragon completely aware of Raven's weaknesses. Obviously, he needs to be a dragon. Besides, I've always thought a dragon-on-dragon fight would be awesome. Wish granted- I hope my fight scene works.

**ToughFront**- Yes ma'am (sir? I'll guess a gender), that's my job. Guilting people into reviewing is a good pastime. I heartily recommend it, after the responses I've gotten. The cat is fairly evil, but I love her. I apologize for recurring nightmares inflicted by the cat, but the cat's mostly comedic relief, with the added bonus of being an insight into Raven's character. She's a cat person- that says a lot about her, from people I've known.

**Dakyu**- Well, I say what he's turning into. That's the last line of the chapter. I've consistently identified Malchior as a black dragon, and there's one possibility for the identity of the green dragon. I was making a point that more than half of the people with this story on their favorites list hadn't left a single word, but I'm happy now after many people have been baptized into the Read and Review faith.

**Star-eye-1701**- Thanks, and here's the next part. About finding an identical cat- I have no idea. She's basically the embodiment of several different traits from various cats I've known. The closest model belongs to a friend, and I plan on catnapping her, so I have no idea. Look around- there has to be a cat somewhere that enjoys air ducts, half-robots, and aliens.

**A Pleasant Reader**- Yes, Wisdom and Knowledge are redundant, but they're two halves of the same whole. Basically, they separate inner insight from outer insight, because otherwise I'd have someone knowing way too much. Raven and BB's relationship is supposed to be a bit off-kilter. They know, but (as always) they're still perpetually in the "s/he can't really mean it" stage until someone says it out loud, face-to-face, usually after a coercive event of some kind. They'll figure it out eventually, hopefully. Thanks for reviewing.

**YumeTakato**- Welcome back! Thanks. I was pretty fond of those chapters, but I can never tell exactly how plotlines will go over. It all sounds better in my head, you see. Green's the winner, so far, but keep checking in my handy-dandy poll-reader whatsit. Gotta love those scientific professional terms.

**TheUbu**- Thanks! I hope this is original, or somewhere out there, there's someone with the same thought process as me. That is scary. One of me is enough to inflict upon the world. Thanks for the cookie- cookies are good. I'm sure they help writing.

**Teleportal**- I try to answer questions, unless doing so would mess up some twist in the plotline. For instance, B is a dragon. Whether or not he can use magic will be addressed in this chapter, so just read for that answer. KRFN- Keep Reading For Now.

_The official (and only) up-to-date (sort of) poll results- Four for green, one for violet eyes, one for bi-color eyes (one violet, one green, with a blue chakra), one for a sort of a mix (teal/turquoise) and one for other (hazel) on a potential child. Question, for those who missed it: If BB and Rae had a kid, what color eyes would s/he have?

* * *

_

"I think something's wrong." Robin glanced at the couch. No one was listening, but the cat lashed her tail in what seemed to be a dismissal.

"Relax. Raven and the grass stain are probably having a great time. She might have redecorated Nevermore- the place was really creepy when I visited.

"Raven did write that letter, and he's been showing symptoms of a crush since day one, actually. She was the first girl to not laugh at his jokes."

The cat yawned, making a sound that immediately brought a two-part harmony chorus of "Aww!" from Cyborg and Starfire.

"I'll go check on them, then."

Cyborg was off the couch and holding Robin's shoulders before the Boy Wonder could complete his first step. "Robin, you are _not _going in there. Even if she did redecorate, that's still her mind, or something like it, and it's polite to wait for an invitation."

"You and Gar went in," Robin challenged.

"We had no idea what that was. If you're seriously considering that, I'll sit on you. Remember the time you were drunk and wanted to go for a spin on the R-Cycle and kept bursting into some unpronounceable martial art whenever Starfire tried to hold you down? I have, I can, and I will, and you better believe that if you push this topic, you will again have bruises on your scrawny torso."

"Sensitive, are we?" Robin held out his hands, trying to placate Cyborg before his shoulders were bruised enough to make him stiff for a few nights of crime-fighting. "Nonetheless, I concede."

"Robin, there's another reason," Cyborg added after he released his friend. "Those two are probably having some romantic moment. Between Raven's down-touch-me attitude and Beast Boy's Raven-probably-deserves-to-kill-me-ten-times-by-now mentality, there will be very little of anything going on."

"Well, if you're sure. . . "

"Yeah. I'm sure." _Moderately, _he added silently. With Raven, nothing was ever that simple.

* * *

"She will be the victor's, then," Malchior rumbled, setting an unconscious Raven in one of the four circular open-roofed towers. The towers basically consisted of a part-wall along the outsides of the walkway that went along the entire surface of the tower, near where Beast Boy was balancing. 

"I wouldn't put it that way. The terms are simple. The loser of the dragon-fight gets out, and will take no final retribution while doing so." _Raven's never going to believe that I used 'retribution' in a sentence. Dovey can back me up, at least. _

"Or leave a parting shot," Malchior agreed. The terms were part of a dragon's instinct, along with penchants for hoarding gold, jewels, treasure, and the occasional princess.

"Ready to fight?"

"For a weakling like you? I crawled out of my mother ready for this."

Beast Boy ignored his opportunity for tough talk and aggressive posturing. Instead, he glanced at Raven. She didn't stir, but he could see her breathing, gulping air without opening her eyes.

Malchior yelled something in a language Beast Boy understood. "Begin!" The black dragon pumped his wings, launching himself into the air. Beast Boy followed, a little less steadily. He only looked back at Raven once more before the fight. From all classes he had attended on animal duels fought for mating rights (well, no college course covered being trapped in the mind of a half-demon while dragons fought, so he was guessing), this would be a contest of speed and strength. She looked fragile, but he saw her open her eyes for a split second before they closed again. She was either twitching or awake- he would hope for the latter.

Malchior dove without preamble, hitting the green dragon squarely in the side. Gar spun and banked, lashing out with the muscular tail that felt like a natural fifth limb and landing a glancing blow to the neck. The fight was joined.

The display of aerial acrobatics was unlike anything either had ever seen. Beast Boy could only liken a dragon to a bigger, meaner, stronger, smarter pteranydon. Malchior had never fought another dragon. The two dragons dove and kicked, slashed and bit, and then Beast Boy let out a stream of green fire tinged with violet. Most hit Malchior's scales and rebounded, but some hit in the black dragon's open mouth just as he began some taunt.

Malchior roared from the pain, recklessly slamming into the other combatant in anger. Malchior had been holding back. He literally could fly circles around a changeling unfamiliar with an animal assumed mythical. Dragon-wings were like nothing else. He coated the green dragon in fire, dragon-screams of pain not slowing his will to assault and hurt.

Beast Boy ignored everything but fighting the dragon. He couldn't lose. There was too much on the line. He let out another burst of green flames, covering the entire area within a half-mile radius in fire. Out of the corner of his vision from predator-forward eyes, he saw Bravery and Wisdom leading the others to raven, helping the blind Dovey and terrified Timid. He made an effort to not look at Raven- he had to distract Malchior.

Beast Boy dove forward in a move so reckless it bordered on stupid, flying directly at the slightly larger dragon and slashing with claws. Malchior never could have anticipated it. The two dragons were locked in a mid-air wrestling match, clawing and biting. Fire was forgotten, even as wings were caught in the fight so both plummeted to the ground. Anyone standing down there would have been flattened.

Beast Boy finally had the upper hand (claw?). Just as he drew in the almost-breath to let out fire (he never could accurately describe the feeling of drawing the fire to place in his throat enough to satisfy his own expectations), three things happened at once as he was thrown off Malchior by a sudden burst of strength.

"Beast Boy! _Duck!" _Raven yelled, half out loud and half into his mind.

Malchior said something in a language he couldn't comprehend.

Beast Boy sneezed.

It was too late. Malchior had hit him with. . . something that coated the green dragon in a dark shadow that rippled like something alive and possessed. The noises a dragon could make while feeling as if its skin, flesh, bones, and extremities were being slowly carved away with a filleting knife hurt the ears of all nearby. He felt himself change back to a human. He was falling, but at least wasn't a quarter-mile off the ground. Instead, he only had thirty feet to fall.

Invisible hands slowed his fall. A black-violet scarf, partially transparent but still obvious even in the faint light, wrapped around him as gently as a mother tucking in her child. He was lowered to the ground, dropped abruptly when his feet were just four inches from the broken dirt of the ground. Raven levitated to the ground quickly, obviously drawn from the effort of making the spell. She was paler than usual, and leaning on Bravery as she descended to the ground.

Malchior sneered. "So, I guess guilt didn't destroy you. A pity, really. Of course, another shot could do it." He hid surprise. That trick had destroyed others with less to be guilty about. He would have to dwell on that later.

Raven ignored him. "Ready?" Raven spoke to her emotions, looking at the small group circled around her. They nodded. She blinked, chanting under her breath to stay focused, and it was done. She wore a radiantly white cape, and her _chakra _was gleaming bright as a live ember on her forehead, melted in place by black fire and awakened by green.

Dovey still stood beside her, as Raven had guessed. "I'm for someone else," Dovey told Gar. Raven had a good idea what was meant. "For Raven to truly feel as I do, I will leave for another's mind, and a replacement will stand in my place."

"Malchior!" Raven hovered in the air, perfectly steady. If she felt any pain from the earlier mental attack, she didn't show it, even as a visible muscle in her calf would not stop twitching. "We finish this now. You cheated- using mage-tricks to force reversion of form voids Dragon ways. Your last chance to leave peacefully is now."

Malchior smirked at Raven, who looked to be a particularly innocuous shrew standing beside a rabid tiger. "I will get to your world, and not stay in a pathetic mind or prison of ink and paper but where I will have real power."

"We're all adults here, Malchior. Cut the crap. You're here for revenge, a way to the physical world, and to yet again screw with my life. This time, though, my emotions are safe from you." Raven's voice only gained strength, even as her right hand was tremoring.

"You love me." Malchior's smirk only grew. "I know. You told me."

"Wrong. I _loved _you, past tense, before I knew you were a sick and heartless bastard. But you knew that- that's why you had to borrow someone else's voice and never let Dovey get too close to you."

"What are you going to do? Zap me? I'm a bit big for that."

Raven lowered herself into the hollow castle, looking at the walls and prodding a few bricks experimentally. "This is a big castle, extremely strong. Given two days and about five trebuchets, or at the best, a few laser-guided bomb launchers, and this will be rubble. Or, I could look closer at what seems to be very strong." She launched a single small orb of black energy at a section of twelve bricks. She threw a shield around herself and Beast Boy at the same time, also blocking out the sound of an explosion far too loud for just twelve pieces of stone.

The dust finally settled. The entire castle was gone, leveled into small piles of gravel. Raven smiled. "Sloppy, Malchior. You based the entire structure off one group of stones. I'm not one to rely solely on power and trickery, as you seem to."

"Raven, I hear Dovey saying some things very uncomplimentary about dragons, but I don't see her," Beast Boy whispered urgently, not that Malchior wouldn't hear. It just didn't seem right to broadcast that fact too loud. "She's saying a few things that would make a herpephobe blush."

Malchior towered over them, all the larger without the confining walls, if that was even possible. He held his hands cupped, and Raven knew who she had forgotten when creating her shield. Malchior had Dovey.


	16. Black and Violet

_Just a quick note to clear up confusion: _"Talking." _'Telepathy.' Sorry, but Robin is yet again on comic relief. BB is doing something somewhat serious (for a change), Cyborg's the 'expert,' and Starfire needs to not be a ditz, so he's it by default, and as a thumb-to-the-nose for misguided Rae-Rob 'shippers. Reviews to replies are at the bottom- over twenty for this chapter alone, so they're just relocated, not gone.

* * *

_

"Well, Raven, we have a choice. You can either give me power enough to get a form that will function on your planet, or lose this emotion forever."

"You're not going to earth." Raven knew the decision would be hard. She couldn't lose Dovey- Dovey was the one always held most precious in all poems and stories and treatises. Bravery moved forward, undoing Timid's burst of fear. Raven couldn't reconsider. There was only one possible choice.

"Then you just won't feel her again, unless you change your mind."

Raven reached out telepathically, using the smallest possible wisp of power to speak to Beast Boy without Malchior hearing. _'I'm going to make a portal. You're getting out of here. I have to resort to drastic measures if I want this to come out right.'_

_'No way, Rae. I think he's bluffing.'_

_'What's your plan?' _She didn't have a better option, and could always make a direct wormhole to her apartment at the last second if something went wrong. Even while holding the telepathic conversation, she pretended to be weighing her options. She was good at keeping her face blank. Malchior thought Beast Boy was still recovering from what Raven knew to be a powerful, ruthless, and very painful spell that forced a person to reveal their true self. Raven knew that he was ignoring the side-effects, and her already high impression of him only rose.

_'You won't like it.'_

_'Tell me.' _

He told her. She didn't like it, but she would have to go with it. Unless- she had more time. Malchior had launched into a short speech that threatened to grow. _'Gar, that is the worst plan I've heard in my life. Can you think of anything better?'_

_'No. Can you?'_

_'Anything is better than "stall him."'_

_'Well, he did say something odd, one comment that doesn't make sense- I think. I don't know that much about dragons.' _

_'So, we're basing our entire survival strategy on a guess,' _she said after his rushed explanation, made while Malchior gave a third monologue(changed from full-out short speech to bring-out-the-soapbox) about the inevitability of her defeat. For a smart villain, he could be extremely stupid when he lapsed into stereotypes.

_'Yeah, that's about right. We're doomed'_

_'I'm supposed to be the pessimist, Gar.'_

_'In this situation, I think up-beat comedy would make me want to slap myself.' _He paused. '_Unless you want to hear what the headless chicken said when it met the orangutan.'_

_'Let's stick with pessimism.' _Malchior had finished his speech. Raven decided to make an announcement. "Malchior, I've made a decision," she announced, hoping she sounded more confident than she felt.

* * *

"Okay, something's up. It's seven o'clock. Raven's only late if something serious is going on." Cyborg checked his watch. It was right. He had a link to the world-wide satellite network that was used to time space missions. His watch was on. 

"We should check on her. I've been telling you-" Robin told them, with the weary air of the noble ignored doomsayer.

"We'll go after her," Starfire broke in, striding to Raven's room. She no longer had issues with self-confidence.

"I _told _you-"

"Save it, Robin," Cyborg interrupted. "You can brag later- _if _she needed our help. If she did, we all take credit. If she didn't, we're blaming you."

"B- but that isn't fair."

"Earth isn't fair, Robin," Starfire reminded him gently. "Everyone ready?" she asked, waiting for confirming nods. She picked up the mirror, making sure that everyone was right behind her. The portal opened in front of them, a swirling vortex of purple and black. "Titans, GO!" she yelled.

"That's my line!" Robin protested.

"Again, save it," Cyborg told him, pushing him through the portal. "We have a Raven and a Beast Boy to potentially save, or our asses to get severely kicked by the girl. Either way, the line's been said."

* * *

"No more stalling, or I decide that she's crushed. What will it be?" 

"Fine. I choose-"

What she would have said was muffled when a very heavy half-robot, half potential linebacker landed on her. If Cyborg wasn't enough, Robin and Starfire landed a split second later, adding a still-scrawny guy and an alien to the weight piled on top of her. She shoved them off almost instantly with more than a small burst of power, but what she had been trying to say was lost in the resulting confusion.

"Raven!"

"A dragon?"

"Garfield?"

"QUIET!" Raven's yell silenced even Malchior's overly dramatic evil laugh for a moment, before he remembered that she was no real threat. "You're here, which means you were in my apartment. Starfire's lock-picking set I sent her wouldn't work with my door, Robin would emulate Batman and only pick locks with an automated lock-picking gadget, and Cyborg probably busted my door down. It's fine, as long as you don't get in my way." She knew her friends very well, and would prefer to skip long-winded explanations. Those could come later. "Robin?"

"Go ahead, Raven. You're calling the shots." He still didn't understand Nevermore, knew next to nothing about Malchior, and was more than a little embarrassed about the point she had made.

"Thanks." She hadn't looked away from the dragon since she pulled herself to her feet. She wouldn't be turning her back on _him. _He had already proven that he had no honor. "I choose door number three, Malchior."

"What part of give me passage to Earth with a physical form or lose the emotion don't you understand?"

Raven was angry, and felt Rage as a wildfire running rampant through her veins. She didn't push the anger away as she used to. Instead, she drew Rage's fury into herself, tapping into her power. Bravery was next, lending an aura of wild serenity, part of the clashing sensation of battling through fear. Rude gave the reckless abandon to say or do what needed to be said, conventions be damned. Envy's seething jealousy boiled over Malchior having _their _Dovey. Timid's cautious assertion had strength all its own, adding to the feelings of Bravery, conversely enough. Knowledge and Wisdom joined for the first time; Raven was strong enough for a unified mind and the empathy and cool assurance that came with Intellect. Happiness was last, offering the pure joy of knowing exactly what is right, and doing it.

Raven had been cloaked in white with a _chakra _glowing like nothing on Earth. With her powers completely in her control, her uniform was bright enough to make the eyes contract, and the _chakra _blazed. The _chakra _helped to focus the energy of a section of the body. Her newly awakened gemstone showed the full power of her mind. She was ready to fight, and Hell help whoever stood in her way.

"Malchior, you underestimate me." Only seconds had passed for the entire transformation. The dragon had only watched, fascinated despite himself. "You knew my flaws of not accepting emotions or accepting help. You knew my _old _battle strategy, and the weaknesses involved."

"What will you change? Will you start your black-energy left hook with a step-change lead-in? Humans are creatures of habit, and you ignore the demon side of you that could give you power."

Raven ignored his last statement. "No. I'll show you in a minute. For old time's sake, I'm bringing in back-up. Unlike some lying cheaters that manipulate teenagers having a bad day, I have friends." She was levitating without a hint of effort, and rose herself to look into his eyes, far off the ground when he stood on his haunches.

"Robin, Starfire, Cyborg- fight smart, not hard. Beast Boy, you're in reserve." The forced change had caused injury, she knew, and too much changing would only hurt him. Traces of the spell remained, and would make changing at all extremely difficult. Raven hoped she still had it in her to heal, and smiled when Intellect assured her it was possible. The smile had a dangerous edge to it. She hadn't felt so alive since she had defeated Trigon. Today, her friends understood, and the only emotions she felt were supporting. "Robin?"

He smiled, expression not hindered by a mask. He knew what she wanted. "Titans, GO!"

Raven hovered in midair, palms up in some strange summoning. If she began to chant "Ohmmmmmmm" in a nasal voice, not a single friend would have been overly surprised. She was waiting for something, but the black shadows rippling around her didn't give a single clue as to what she was trying to attain.

Starfire knew after just one starbolt that dragon-armor only reflected her shots. Cyborg had the same problem. Without speaking a word, Star veered away from her chosen spot to cover him as they both riddled the ground beneath Malchior with holes, dodging attacks easily.

Malchior was slower than before. Robin had been steadily lobbing freeze-disks from a belt compartment. As he had guessed, dragons were cold-blooded to some extent. Leaving frozen projectiles on the dragon made Malchior slow down. The small devices the size of an average penny could slow down a dragon larger than the average cruise liner.

Malchior growled a spell. The earth solidified beneath his feet. The freeze disks fell to the ground with a muted clatter. His eyes glowed the dull red of drying blood, a sign that he was about to let loose a torrent of dragon-fire.

"You might not want to do that," Raven told him. She spoke quietly. There was no need to yell, when her statement carried to the farthest corners of Nevermore. The shadows were gone- she had found what she had searched for.

"I suppose you thing a bit of black magic will stop me?" He ignored a barrage of kicks, punches, and strange martial arts tricks from Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin aimed at his legs. One human, one half-robot, and one alien wouldn't knock him off-balance.

"No, but this will." She stretched her arms as his eyes glowed brighter, a confident smile tugging on her lips. She knew something he didn't." "Azarath Metrion _Zinthos!" _

A wall of bright purple sprang in front of Malchior, protecting all Titans by deflecting his fire. Raven sent arrows of sparkling amethyst-hued magic through the force field, relentless. They didn't bounce away, but he hardly looked wounded. She would need to think of some other plan, but he no longer had the upper hand. The guilt from his magical attack only made her madder at him. She was furious that Malchior, Trigon, and all others of their ilk had dared interfere with _her_ life. Today, she was taking control. All she needed now was a plan.

* * *

**I've broken 150 reviews. You guys rock. And that was the final version of the beautiful sixteenth chapter. I only rewrote it six times- likie? No likie? Well, I like this version, so it's staying. Approval just makes me feel good.**

_The official (and only) up-to-date (sort of) poll results- Four for green, two for violet eyes, one for bi-color eyes (one violet, one green, with a blue chakra), one for a sort of a mix (teal/turquoise), one for violet-rimmed emerald, and one for other (hazel) on a potential child. Question, for those who missed it: If BB and Rae had a kid, what color eyes would s/he have?_

**Moonjava**- Thanks for the review, but I seriously have run out of responses.

**Dakyu**- I know the chapter was a little short, but I have to divide up the chapters at logical points. I didn't know anyone had done the BB-turns-into-a-dragon deal. I just thought of it when I was mapping out the battle. What can fight a huge dragon with magic cheats and knowledge of faults . . . but a dragon? BB lost after the spell to keep them both in the game for a bit for the Grand Final Resolution of the Conflict, which will happen eventually.

**The Last**- Everybody loves Dovey. That's kind of the point. Picking on the blind girl is seriously rude, and she has a few good parts pretty soon. Dovey always messes with everyone and everything, after all. Keep reading- the fate of Dovey will be decided . . . eventually. I can't promise that everything will be finished after this chapter.

**D**- I just might use that, after my next story. The next story is Cyborg (paired with an OC, as the usual people just aren't developed enough for my style), with hints of BB-Rae and limited Rob-Star in the background. Green dragons rock.

**TheUbu**- Well, I thought about that, but having dragon-fight-dragon sounded more fun. The Beast can just be in another story, since everyone keeps waiting for him to show up. I liked that chapter, too.

**Jaime Snyder**- By the time I found your review, the next chapter was up. I'm glad you think so. I've been having problems putting it down, and I know what's going to happen. I've rewritten the next few chapters four times now- I think everything finally lines up.

**mirsan4ever**- I don't think I can help you there. I can make B into a dragon, but my powers as an author are sadly limited. If they weren't, world hunger wouldn't exist, there would be peace (or else), and George W. Bush would never have been elected.

**FirefliesWish**- Irony's always good. This chapter took a while to work everything out exactly right. English terms are rightfully shudder-inducing, and as soon as final exams for the year are over, I plan to not use a single one until (shudder) AP English.

**Metal Dragon**- I know, but that's how it always goes in these stories. No matter how many times the author/narrator tries to shove them together, they're stubborn. He's a dragon because I wanted an interesting fight scene, and T-Rex on titanic dragon just isn't balanced. Besides, fire is cool.

**FutureFamousMovieDirector**- Raven is supposed to be a bit OC. She has emotions expressing themselves, and has been mainly feeling the last four (none of which is extremely uplifting). I don't think anyone really knows what she'll be like when emotions are safe- she could stay the same out of pure habit, or become someone completely new.

**Teleportal**- Thanks. All confusion will (hopefully) clear up when I go back through the entire story and fix up lapses in grammar/spelling/language/minor plot details. No one but me proofreads this, so some parts need a little extra help.

**YumeTakato**- Thanks- I tried to make the dragons' fight just how I pictured it. I had an image in my head, but I didn't know if it would translate write to written words.

**teenRAVENtitan**- I'll try. This chapter was a little delayed due to writer's block and my being a perfectionist in matters related to plot, but it turned out better. That's what really counts, right?

**Toughfront**- Having no real social life will do that for you. Besides, I write, read, and type fast. Those are all useful skills. For other stories- the only other Titans one so far is in the middle of being completely reworked, but I'm proud of _A Satire. _It's fairy tales, but with more sarcasm.

**Jim Starluck**- Of course Malchior would cheat. I mean, he was willing to trick an obviously lonely girl into loving him. Pulling out a spell would be no problem. You'll have to wait on the hunch, but don't dismiss that train of thought.

**XPhoenixX**- I think he could do it. He's had a few more years of getting a little more confident in himself, trusts instincts more, and is really mad at Malchior. I would compare his feelings to Malchior to Raven's feelings for Terra. All of the Dovey-ness shall be explained soon- I think. I'm still working out chapters.

**BeastWithin**- She'll have her chance (had? I write reviews before chapters or while writing them, so I don't quite know yet.). I'm glad you're keeping the faith. No one's been foolish enough to suggest it (thank all powers that may or may not be), but no Malchior in the love-fest. That's simply not done.

**DarkCypher**- Too many tragic endings is bad, but you never know. Sometimes, sad is more effective than happy. This story has completely gone away from the original premise (they go to reunion straight from Chinese place), so the original ending's gone.

**GoldSky**- Thank you so much. Your rambling made my week. I've actually been trying to get a story ready for publishing, and I need all the encouragement I can get. Thanks for all the feedback, and if I meet you, you deserve a hug. People like you make people like me feel like smiling, even in the middle of final exams.

**Nya the koneko**- Great to hear from you! Here is (or there was, actually, since this will be at the bottom) the next update. I hope you liked this- it took more paper than I care to admit to long-hand this section.

**Em**- Thanks! I've gotten a great response to my guilt-tripwire. Yes ma'am, I will review as soon as humanly possible without failing exams. My fingers and browser are fine- the statistics, pre-calculus, and physics finals are not.

**Ripdos A.K.A. The Bad Ash**- Everyone is a bit out of the character they were as a Teen Titan. They have all grown up a bit. Cyborg is a lot more comfortable with Starfire, Robin's more open to being teased, Starfire's learned the language. She needs to keep Robin under check, after all. This is my interpretation of post-Titans Titans.

**timmy**- Thanks thanks thanks.


	17. Fury

_I know this chapter took a little longer to get up, but it wouldn't come out right, I'm in the middle of exams, and this is graduation party season. Just a few notes- I don't own anything written by J.R.R. Tolkien or Christopher Paolini, both of whom have works mentioned in passing. I'm sorry if sections get a little confusing- I'm not sure about a few parts.

* * *

_

The fight was Raven's. Everyone else was just auxiliary. Her white cape flew around her even while she wasn't moving, almost predicting her next move or suggesting a direction. She had the upper hand in a battle with a much larger opponent, and her constant barrage of attacks was slowing him down. Rage still offered her all the strength she needed, and the other emotions would be easily able to follow.

It still wasn't enough. The giant black dragon was wounded, could only use one forearm if he wanted to keep the one reason Raven hadn't tried a few very painful spells that he had taught her, and the edges of his scales were ragged and cracked, a scuffed gray instead of flawless black. The armor of scales was still unbroken.

"Let her go, Malchior," she said again.

"Why should I? She was mine before."

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg saw that they weren't needed. Raven was holding him off without any of their help. They hadn't known about the hostage situation. She was busy. There was one person to ask. "B, what is going on?" Cyborg asked, calling on his role as best friend.

"Malchior started taking over Raven's emotions five years ago, right after she left. All she had were Timid, Rage, Rude, and Envy. He set up a giant castle that would fit two dragons his size and froze the emotions he stole. Raven brought me here, we cleared up a few things, she destroyed the castle- well, that was after I _completely _owned Malchior in a duel while Raven was recovering from some cheap mind trick he did, but he cheated and pulled some spell or other that makes it really hard to change forms."

"_You _fought Malchior." Robin was checking facts. Beast Boy was a decent fighter, but the dragon was larger than any animal he had seen in his friend's repertoire.

Beast Boy only nodded. "To give Raven time to recover, yes. I would have won if he hadn't cheated, and we both know it."

Robin watched as Raven and Malchior continued a fight unlike anything he had ever seen. Malchior made a weak attack, Raven deflected it. She made a powerful attack, it had no effect. "Okay, something needs to happen. All dragons in popular literature- name and tell how to destroy."

"Nidhogg," Starfire supplied. "Norse mythology, no idea how to defeat him."

"Eragon." Robin shrugged. "That's a guy, actually. His dragon is Sapphira, and she's with the good guys."

"I don't know any names, but knights from the medieval ages fought them with a sword. Those wouldn't have been that monstrously big, though." Cyborg couldn't think of anything else.

Beast Boy grinned. "Smaug. All you need is an arrow and a little bird."

"She's been using arrows, or something like them," Robin reminded him. "And who is Smaug, exactly?"

"She hasn't aimed there." He pointed at a scale on the dragon's chest, borrowing a falcon's vision to see the single gray spot near the left shoulder. "I'm going to tell her." He ignored the second question, already concentrating.

"The dragon could hear," Starfire reminded him.

"Not this way." Ignoring queasiness left over from Malchior's spell, he changed to a small bird, a perfectly innocuous thrush. The bird had helped a hero beat a dragon before, and he could always borrow successful ideas from history.

"Are you feeling okay?" Cyborg asked instantly. He wasn't much into animals, but the green thrush looked particularly listless.

He flapped his wings, a shrug. He usually would snap back to human to answer questions, but doubted he could change again. Whatever the dragon had done, it took more focus than he had guessed he had to keep the form. Staying a bird wasn't painful, but felt more like an itch he would have to scratch eventually. He could do this for Raven. He would tell her, the instant this was over, that she was more than just a friend, and he was (almost, to some infinitesimal degree) confident she felt the same way. He felt something change inside him, and had the strength to fly.

He took flight, going directly to Raven. _'The gray part!' _He yelled as loud as he could mentally, hoping she could hear.

_'You don't have to talk so loud. I can hear you.'_

_'Remember _There and Back Again.'

_'You mean you've actually read Tolkien? I'm impressed. There just might be a brain in that green head of yours after all'_

_'I read more in college than was probably healthy for my supreme talent at GameStation.'_

There was no time to respond. Malchior sent pure black flames directly at Beast Boy, wanting to have at least revenge. He knew that he was defeated, even if he still kept up his façade of bravado, and would leave a reminder of how much havoc he could wreak.

_NO. _Raven's emotions all had the same feeling, a rare occurrence. Fury. She was mad. Malchior had done enough. He had jeopardized the likelihood of her ever trusting someone. He had made her think that he could love. He had left effects that spread across years. He was not going to mess with love again. She was angry, she embraced it, and she could feel the power filling her to more than her old capacity, shattering barriers. Raven was furious, and had never felt so in control in her life. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, especially when the one to scorn later threatens said lady's new love.

A flash of purple-white light, the color of always-volatile potassium dropped into water, blanketed the area. Raw power covered all of Nevermore, and Raven could feel the landscape changing as it did. Small purple flowers covered the ground, the violets she had always thought pretty. Each emotion again claimed an area for themselves, painting the flowers in _their _area of Nevermore the desired color. Intellect, acting as two and one, decided that someone should cover blue. Brown and yellow weren't the most attractive of colors, in their opinions.

Robin felt a bruise vanish. A cut from a scaled leg vanished from Starfire's arm. A problem in Cyborg's circuitry no amount of technology could fix righted itself. When the light finally cleared from the directed attack, with the spreading power less concentrated than what she had done, and bright violet spots had cleared away from vision, Raven was standing on the ground glaring at a short, tubby man that had the air of a convict facing the firing squad. He was, and this one-woman squad took his actions much more personally.

"Rorek. You created the dragon shell, as well as the book. You hid inside it, waiting for someone to set you free a few hundred years after you were pursued by all other wizards for dark crafts. The tale was a diversion, and you appeared twice in the same pages through a few very clever illusion spells. My attack was centered on the one chink in your armor. Is there any real reason I shouldn't kill you?" she asked conversationally, as if she was asking if he could bring dessert for a potluck.

The powerful wizard that had been a nearly invulnerable dragon stuttered out some bit of nonsense, obviously expecting nothing but a death sentence.

"You tricked me. You lied to me. You took advantage of loneliness. You threatened my friends. You kidnapped my emotions. You almost hurt Dovey. You broke dragon-honor. But, I'm not going to kill you." She had a different plan.

"Y-y- you're not?"

"No." She traced a small oval with her index finger, creating a larger doorway between them. She saw through it. He saw a jungle. "Get in. There's a village with fairly modern conveniences a mile to your left. Play nice, or the inhabitants will kill you. You have two seconds to get out of Nevermore, and no power left. Any power you may have had, or unwrap from my spell, will be useless in this world."

He was gone before she could even begin counting. She closed the portal, then rubbed her hands on her cloak like she was wiping away something dirty for the last time. He was gone. The dimension she had sent him to would not let him _near _a spells-book, even if he had the power to use it.

"Where on earth did you send him?" Robin asked, getting the feeling he would not like that place.

"Not earth- a parallel existence, where a certain group of very brave Greek warriors was never discredited. Said group also found horses, through a different distribution of wildlife. They led a conquest of the entire world, and none in their order would backstab to become leader. The few to try were punished by the name of the tribe, or at least the Greek meaning- basically, a mastectomy." The word's meaning escaped everyone else but Starfire. "They're an ingenious people. Besides, they will take no guff from Malchior, Rorek- whatever he calls himself. The more he tries to persuade them, the more likely he is to never have a hope of producing children." Raven sounded a little too happy about that for the comfort of listening males.

"Where is he?" Beast Boy asked.

She smiled. "With the Amazons. Which is where you'll be, if you ever make me too mad." She looked around, still puzzling over something. Dovey couldn't be gone- she still felt the emotion. "Where is Dovey, anyway?"

"She says that you wouldn't really do that."

"You didn't answer the question, and how would she know? I'd ask Intellect about that, or, better yet, check with Rage." She separated, almost a second thought. Her _chakra's _glow grew less intense, but didn't return to red. Instead, it settled to the shade of a pure amethyst, matching her leotard. "Go on, all of you. I know you want to get settled in, and I'll be back soon. I don't even need the mirror any more." Rude and Rage had already left, the usually hostile emotions getting along surprisingly well, but the rest accepted the dismissal.

"Love knows everything."

"You know what she means." Raven didn't know what to say. In every movie and work of fiction she had ever seen, she would have some eloquent, poignant, and perfect recitation ready. She didn't. "I love you, Gar, Beast Boy- whatever you call yourself. You, by any name, would be just as green."

"I've known. I just never thought that we could really have this second chance, for both of us. Both of us have had really bad experiences with love. I have to say, though, at least my sad tale of woe involved a human." He was crossing his fingers, hoping she wouldn't kill him for a joke.

"Well, how human was _she? _And besides, Malchior was human- at some point. Furthermore, you are hardly one to talk about being human."

"Neither of us is fully human. Give me a break." Only Raven would use "furthermore" in a mock-debate.

"I guess we're a match, then." She decided that she had to understand a point before anything else happened. "How long have you admitted all this to yourself? The whole love business, I mean."

"Right before I changed for the thrush was when I stopped actively shoving the thought away."

"Dovey's gone. That means that someone else is replacing her. Great," she muttered, knowing the implications. She had just noticed a figure on the distant horizon wading through the flowers and moving faster than humanly possible.

"Is that-" Beast Boy began.

"Yeah. All people have emotions. They just don't split them to visible different forms. It's not usually necessary." She glanced at her emotions, already fading into the distance. Envy was already planning her new dwelling, tapping her foot impatiently that there were intruders in _her _section of Nevermore.

"Raven? We'll head back to the tower. You two can take your time." Starfire couldn't keep a smile from her face. She loved happy endings.

"Oh. Sure," Raven said after a moment, realizing that they needed a portal. She made an elegant doorway with the effort most people used in blinking. Her powers had surged again, and it already seemed permanent. She could sense emotions more than before. This time, she didn't panic. Instead, she knew instinctively how to sort through them and find the conscious reactions to events. Starfire was projecting like crazy, almost as bad as Cyborg and Robin. To an empath, they were easy prey. No matter how closed-off they appeared to be, the men of the Titans were as emotional as the next macho guy.

Just as they disappeared, the newest emotion came into sight. As predicted, he looked like Beast Boy. Purple uniform, gangly figure, pointed ears, green eyes, and- rainbow-mottled skin, just like the pattern on Dovey's cloak.

"Dude! I thought I'd never get here. Hi, Rae." He was grinning from ear-to-ear. Raven knew already that he and Happy would get along famously, and that the duo would be expressed far more often than a reserved nature would like.

"Why can I hear you?" Gar asked.

The new arrival smiled for a second before answering, with a grin that made the Cheshire Cat's look less ludicrous. "Dovey could have talked to anyone. She just knew that this way, you'd know that he needed to show up. Dovey and I could switch better through Nevermore. This way, there isn't a commute through the thirty-third-and-and-five-fourths dimension. That place is a madhouse."

Raven only rolled her eyes. "I'll take your word on it. It was nice meeting you, Love, but we probably should get to the reunion. I'll see you within a week."

He actually pulled out a comically thick leather-bound date-book from nowhere. "Anytime," he announced after flipping through blank pages.

Raven made a final portal. "Ready to get back to the real world, Gar?"

"Anytime. No offense, but even with all the flowers, this place is more than a bit cr- dreary."

"You were going to say creepy." Her face was unreadable.

"Well, I remembered what happened last time I said that. I'd really rather not bring Malchior back here again to deal with."

"Good point." She held out a hand shyly, Timid lurking in the background. "Ready to go back?"

"With you? Always." He took her hand, and they stepped through the rippling curtain of black energy together, leaving a smirking group of emotions that had observed every single look. They were a part of her. They were already planning the first date, exactly what could go wrong, and the most humorous ways they could all get together and express themselves in the best possible reaction. Her date was toast, but he would at least appreciate the irony of a good joke.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I made up the section about Rorek. If that's not the way it was in the television show, I know. I simply drew my own ideas on how to conclusively beat a dragon. If you flame me for that, you obviously didn't read this disclaimer.**

_The official (and only) up-to-date (sort of) poll results- Four for green, three for violet eyes, one for bi-color eyes (one violet, one green, with a blue chakra), one for a sort of a mix (teal/turquoise), one for violet-rimmed emerald, and one for other (hazel) on a potential child. Question, for those who missed it: If BB and Rae had a kid, what color eyes would s/he have?_

**Falling**- Thanks! I'm glad you think so. I really did use the many irritating little notes as a one-chapter thing. Everybody look- review, and I don't bug you! I like reviews. So sue me. They make me happy. I hope you keep liking the story.

**DarkCypher**- Don't worry. Battles involving Teen Titans (especially Raven) are never clear-cut. I have a few more twists to pull before it's over. Restraint isn't a virtue, when it comes to tricky little details that can make a story (or battle) more involved. I shan't fail everyone this close to the end. (How many times can you use "shan't" in a sentence? The word's ridiculous. I love it.)

**BeastWithin**- The _chakra_ did start out red, but all the drama involving it (thrown, dormant for five years, dragon-fired twice, and a power surge) changed the color.

**Moonjava**- Thanks.

**XPhoenixX**- Their original plan was simple. Delay as long as possible. Once that was over and Raven started to get angry without having to fear a Trigon-uprising, she became really powerful. Then, Beast Boy decided to show his plan. Malchior's a very stereotypical villain, in an off-kilter way. Basically, he kept one hand out of the fight. I think I'd written that explanation into a later chapter, but most was impromptu instead of based on my long-hand draft, so a few details aren't completely perfect.

**Jim Starluck**- Nope. My plan for him has been set from the instant he came back. It's just, very Raven, and (if I do say so myself), very fitting. Everything shall be explained at the end. Do you think I'm going to ignore the potential for a dragon walking around Jump City, if they ever make it out of Nevermore? I have a little vignette all ready. Raven will know- she's a patient empath, now, and can take the time to think everything through.

**YumeTakato**- If I made chapters 20-30 pages long, it would take me four days at the absolute least to update. Shorter chapters, if one bombs, also let the audience be much more forgiving. Besides, it keeps you guessing, which is my job.

**The Last**- Well, the entire purple-ness is conjectured at later, when she's not as preoccupied with a dragon. The _chakra's _pretty much an indicator light, to put it without any pretense. For the moment, it's bright. I think of it as looking at the sun through sunglasses- very bright, but it won't damage eye-sight.

**teenRAVENtitan**- I have to end somewhere. As much as I'd like to do nothing but write all day, I still have other things to do, like go to school, study for exams, and sleep, not necessarily in that order. Cliffhangers are a necessary evil, sorry to say.

**Ripdos A.K.A The Bad Ash**- They do not do _that. _The entire point of that section was to lessen the seriousness of what really had to happen. Comparatively, she could pretend to not mind at all. Just a kiss, that's all. I try to never let pure emotional drama run for too long, or non-stop action with no base in character. A balance of the two is more entertaining for me.

**Celsie**- I love writing this story.

**Jaime Snyder**- thankfulness

**greenbean1**- Yet another person falls prey to the guilt tripwire! Thanks for reviewing. Feedback is addictive, you know- it's as bad as writing. Once you start, it's really hard to stop. Luckily, that doesn't seem to be a problem.

**FirefliesWish**- Thanks. The other times. . . eww. They didn't deserve to be posted. This finally came out as what I wanted, instead of some fill-in. Anyone can be a writer. All you need to do is read so much that all words give you a certain feeling beyond the meaning, connotations that tell you why being called tenacious is a compliment and stubborn an insult.

**Kit Aurora- **Thanks for doing so this time. Really, I don't bite people for not reviewing. . . that hard.

**Nya the koneko**- Affection had a purple cloak. I used artistic license, and decided that having all the colors would be more interesting. I just had to be different, of course. Well, the other reason comes up a little later- it adds a certain uniqueness to a later scene. I'll keep this up until the story's over. Then, it's off to Cyborg for his beautiful story, then back to Raven and Beast Boy.

**They-Call-Me-Orange**- My computer goes nuts all the time. Luckily, it wasn't the computer that I use for writing. The story's getting close to the end, but I have no idea how many chapters are left. It depends on how the ending (I haven't written it yet) turns out, where I end it, and exactly what happens. I'd say- three-ish chapters, maybe more, maybe less. I think I've covered all bases, now.

**D**- I'm planning on a sequel-of-sorts- eventually. I'm not promising anything. My Cyborg story (AU from this, with BB-Rae in the background) is going up first. I'm not disappearing from TT fanfics. They're too fun to write.

**Teleportal**- He's slowing because Robin chucked freeze-disks at him. Dragons would be at least partly cold-blooded. Cold-blooded animals cannot keep their body temperature steady. If body temperature drops, motion slows. That's basically what happened. That, and he was getting tired.

**Tattooed Goddess**­- Your sins are forgiven. Go, and don't review no more. Hey- technically, I'm allowed to say that. I'm a confirmed Catholic. It's fun to write- thanks for reading.

**TheUbu**- Thanks. I try to make the fighting as close as possible to how I imagine it.

**Toughfront**- About A Satire- I'm thinking that they (probably) didn't have the many drugs available now, so they did it the old-fashioned way. It's possible. Well, someone had to take his line- he made Cyborg promise not to. Cyborg didn't. He really should be more specific.

**Aclahayr**- Thanks. I have always advocated that Disney has horribly wrecked good stories. (Case in point- Little Mermaid, rewritten on this site as Sunrise). There aren't that many more chapters in here, but a story about Cyborg (with much of the wondrous BB-Rae fluff in the background) and eventually another about Rae and BB's kid will follow.

**KTHunter**- I'm sorry about the wait. I had an extreme case of the chapter not coming out right, and I wanted to have it to my standards before I posted. I love Raven. She is one of the best characters to write ever. She's half-demon, the emotions are a blast, and you can play off of Beast Boy. If I'd been around for twenty years and read the comics, I would have been a fan for far longer than the six months I've known about the show's characters.


	18. Reunion

_Thanks to all who have read this story. I've had a blast writing it. Now that I've probably been sentimental enough, on to shamelessly promoting my next story. _Rookie _is the title, and it should be hitting fan-fiction tomorrow-ish. This is a different setting than the current story, because I really don't want to have to create all new explanations for where various characters ended up. Cyborg's the main character, because there are so few fan-fiction stories for the guy. All Raven fans, don't worry- she's there, she's involved, and she's a lawyer. _**Rookie. **_Now that I have a few author's-note skippers attentions, have a great summer (or winter, if you're in Australia).

* * *

_

Beast Boy stepped from Nevermore into a very bright apartment. Disoriented by the sudden rush of light, he stumbled, tripped over a white chest, and fell onto a thick area rug. He didn't know that he followed the exact path the Boy Wonder had taken earlier until he felt a bird-a-rang poking into his arm. The sudden presence of a feline on his back was not expected.

Raven waited after she closed the portal. The cat always knew. She smiled when the tabby licked the back of his neck in the most ticklish spot possible. The cat approved- Raven was now more than one hundred percent sure of her choice. "Gar, meet Corrie. Corrie is long for Cor. Cor is short for _Corvidae, _because she's the only family I've ever kept around for a while that hasn't tried to exploit me."

Corrie liked him. When he became a cat, she was the most ecstatic Raven had ever seen the creature. She didn't even try her usual ways of discouraging tom-cats. Instead, she meowed out an entire conversation, asking for a summary of what was going on. Raven was pretty smart, for a human, but she couldn't speak Cat to save her life. After a prompt from Raven, he asked why Corrie disliked Robin so much. The cat had only began to delicately lick a paw, a cat's shrug. After a moment, waiting sure he was truly interested in the answer, she gave a quick response. Her only answer? He's fun to bug.

By the time Raven and Beast Boy were ready to head to the Tower, Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin had already left. They (meaning Cyborg and Robin) had decided that a race was needed, T-Car against R-Cycle. Starfire was, by default, the referee. She was not pleased with the plan, but her presence would (probably) keep the bickering at a minimum. Raven saw them depart, and knew she would have to make it up to Starfire. Someday. For today, Starfire could deal with the boasting fragility of the male ego.

Raven and Beast Boy flew back on their own, just behind the race. Raven struck poses as Superman, and did a surprisingly good imitation of a hapless Supergirl, the only person affiliated with the Superman franchise (Superman, Superboy, etc.) to not wear tights. Raven had no issue with tights. She had no issue with not wearing them. She found something odd in wearing a very short red cheerleading skirt to fly in. Gar wisely refrained from commenting, but pteranydons are not known for their conversational skills.

He was also a green red-tailed hawk, alternating to pteranydon to match wind condition. Hawks were not at all suited to flying straight distances. He was a hawk when Raven waved cheerfully (if not for the vision of the bird, he would have doubted the spectacle and still could barely believe it) to a passing news helicopter, not even caring her return would merit a byline on the front page of the newspaper, if not a headline. People could pay attention to her. She always had been politely ignored before. She wasn't leery of the spotlight any longer.

They arrived at the Tower just as Starfire ended what sounded like a long-winded argument. Cyborg activating a rocket booster using internal programming just as they reached the final part of the race was technically not cheating, and yelling "Booyah!" did not in any way count as harassment.

Raven knew that everyone wanted to ask her something, but there was no time to go through her entire saga. Besides, reunions were supposed to be fun. "Each of you gets one question," she announced as she unwrapped a sleeping Corrie from her cloak. Not even Beast Boy had noticed Raven's passenger.

"Why did you bring the devil-spawn?" Robin asked instantly.

"Corrie is not devil-spawn. The devil isn't nearly as clever. Corrie's not getting left alone in an apartment with a busted door. Thank your problem-solving techniques."

"Why is your magic purple?" Starfire wanted to know.

"I know, but I can't explain exactly why I do, that my father's influence is finally gone. Rage is closer to another emotion than she is to my father, which is why it's good that Rude and Rage get along. Emotions aren't a risk any longer, and I can control telepathy. Before, the emotions I felt were too strong for me to channel."

"Are you two officially together?"

"Yes, Cyborg."

"I just have a simple question, Rae." Gar invoked his permission to use the shortened name, still barely believing that _he _was dating _Raven. _This was something he had never thought would happen.

"Ask away."

"If we had a kid, what color eyes would it have?"

Raven gave him a skeptical look that would have made Cyborg doubt electronics, Robin doubt Slade's existence, and Starfire doubt the soothing properties of Tamaranean food. As it was, Beast Boy doubted he would be alive much longer. "You're thinking nine months after a certain event. You should be working on getting to that event first." She didn't leave the Common Room, as she would have done just over five years ago. Instead, she watched him blush and laughed. Comfortable for possibly the first time in the Tower, she unlocked the magical blocks on her room.

A familiar alarm shrilled, interrupting them. Current conversations were put on hold; as always, they would resume at that exact point when the criminal was dealt with. Instead, they raced to the scene of the crime, downtown Jump City.

Robin looked around at his friends while they hovered or stood around him. "We're all Titans. On three. One. . . two. . ."

"Titans, GO!" they yelled as one. Starfire took to the air, shooting starbolts with much-improved aim. Cyborg's new sonic cannon went to work. Robin used a few gadgets made popular by Nightwing in addition to his usual martial arts and bird-a-rangs. Raven covered everyone's back while shooting offensive blasts of energy, sustaining force fields without a sweat.

Beast Boy took the forward position without a fight. Adonis was a villain he took personally. Cyborg had Atlas, Starfire had Blackfire, Robin had Slade, and Raven had defeated Malchior. Today, he had a good feeling about the battle.

"Adonis. You know, you really have a way with namesakes."

"Says who? Better than 'Beast Boy.'"

"Really? Adonis was a pretty-boy that ending up sleeping in a cave under surveillance for all eternity. That was the original, at least. You'll end up in a jail cell."

Adonis snarled. Beast Boy wasn't impressed. He had been more threatening as a kitten, a very long story for a short incident involving Starfire's short-lived hobby of knitting, Robin trying to impress her, and Beast Boy trying to win Raven over. Needless to say, it didn't go as planned for any party involved. In the garage, Cyborg was granted default amnesty.

"Well, the original Adonis can-" There, the villain made a suggestion that was physically, anatomically, historically, and in all other ways impossible. "I'm through robbing the bank. There's no evidence on me, and none of you saw a thing. The only way I'll be arrested, until you have a warrant, is if I turn myself in or lose to you in a fight. What do you have? An alien chick, the uptight, the metalman, and the Goth are backing up a chunk of mold. There's a real fight."

"The 'alien' belongs more than you ever will. The 'uptight' is still much more fun than you will ever be. The 'metalman' is a better person than you could ever hope to become. And the 'Goth' is my girlfriend." He couldn't describe how good it felt to say that. "But I'll take you by myself."

Robin protested, backed by Cyborg and Starfire. Beast Boy, in their experience, was far from the best fighter. Raven cleared her throat, looking at him intently until he nodded. She pulled back, satisfied that he could handle it. Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin followed.

"What is going on?" Robin asked, echoed by Starfire and Cyborg.

"Don't take your eyes from spinach-skin. He took down Malchior, remember? He'll be fine."

"You can't beat me," Adonis jeered. "Remember that chemical? It spilled again. I'm stronger than last time, you know." Before their eyes, Adonis again transformed to a Beast stronger than a gorilla and quicker than a dinosaur.

Beast Boy only smiled. "So am I. I'll give you one last chance to give up. I'm in a good mood today." There was no response except a growl, as predicted. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

There really was no battle worthy of being recorded. The Beast instantly retreated, leaving a villain muttering wide-eyed about the unlikelihood of a dragon's resistance. The large words were ignored, and attributed to the perpetrator's manic catatonic state, newly invented by a panicked criminal unused to a dragon. The youngest of the Teen Titans had a new battle strategy that worked surprisingly well. The other four were proud, but rolled their eyes when the (huge!) dragon wasn't looking. He'd be bragging about this for years.

A dragon deposited a frozen-with-fear criminal at the police station five doors down. He was trailed by an indifferent Raven and three incredulous Titans, who pounced the instant he was human, wanting details. "Questions later," he promised. "We're late enough for the official reunion as it is, even if this battle was a sort of reunion. Besides, I want to go home, and I think you all feel the same."

Raven took his hand mock-possessively. "I do."

"You may now kiss the girlfriend," Cyborg intoned. "Girlfriends! You may now kiss the girlfriend_s_," he amended after death glares from Starfire and Robin. Cyborg felt left out until Bumblebee arrived a few minutes later, a few days ahead of schedule. Then, he was a part of the Titans' new recreational activity.

The Titans were together again (for a week, at least), for richer or poorer (well, they're all more than rich enough), in good times and in bad (they'd already covered those), in sickness and in health (there had been more than enough heart-sickness going on to make angst-addicts happy), 'til death do them part (but that better not happen for a long while- they're in their twenties, for crying out loud, and unless people really like angsty-punishment fics about drunk drivers, they're going to live for a long time and survive through many more adventures). Death was likely to remain a small smudge on the horizon for quite a while.

The Titans were together again, and nothing as pitiful as Death would tear them apart (really, if needed, Raven could give the Death Angel a run for his money, but that's a story I doubt I'll ever write, because she's not dead). And so, with much dragging on by the author (who hates to write the last words and hopes her side notes have been somewhat humorous), December comes to an end, bringing an entirely new dilemma to Titans' Tower. Exactly what do you get for an alien, workaholic, half-robot, vegan, or ex-Goth for Christmas? No one ever said being a Titan was easy. They just said it was worth it.

**.Finis.

* * *

**

_The official (and only) up-to-date (sort of) poll results- Five for green, four for violet eyes, one for bi-color eyes (one violet, one green, with a blue chakra), one for a sort of a mix (teal/turquoise), four for violet-rimmed emerald, and one for other (hazel) on a potential child. The question, for those who missed it, was: If BB and Rae had a kid, what color eyes would s/he have?_

**To All Readers: **This will clear up a few major questions. Yes, there will be a sequel. Eventually. Don't hold your breath or you'll miss it, because you'll either be dead or beating the world record currently in Guinness. The next story will be about Teen Titans, will have Cyborg, Rae & BB, and Star & Rob. _Rookie. _There you go- almost all queries answered right here in a form letter. I answered them anyway- overexposure isn't a bad thing, right?

**Jim Starluck**- I know two in one thousand people will catch that. About two in one hundred can equate _There and Back Again _with _The Hobbit. _If I mentioned, specifically, that Smaug was the dragon Bilbo took the mithril coat from that saved Frodo's life, one in ten might get it. Still, I put out references for the few special enough to read and comprehend Tolkien. It amuses me.

**Moonjava**- Thanks.

**Kit Darkwood**- I'm glad you think so. Clichéd lines are very annoying- to me, at least. There are about four lines that people use over. . . and over. . . and- you get the idea. Besides, they aren't the typical couple, so I don't want to give them the typical lines.

**XPhoenixX**- Have you ever read about Amazons? She sent him to a fate much better than death- for men, at least. Weak women were not liked, but tolerated. Weak (or strong, for that matter) men were slaves. To warrior women not at all likely to be tricked. Besides, she isn't the murdering type, and this gives a very good encouragement to guys around her to play nice. Amazons rock.

**They-Call-Me-Orange**- The writing for the last chapter was a bit. . . off, but I was having huge writer's block and it was the best that I could get. There is a chance of a sequel. Eventually. But, before then, I have about four stories I need to type up, let alone write.

**BeastWithin**- Keep keeping the faith. Everybody should. BB and Rae are meant for each other. Rob-Rae fans are just delusional. They must be Republicans. (Well, there goes half the American audience. Whatever- I'm an Independent.)

**Falling**- Yes, the story's almost over. There might be a sequel. Maybe. But, to tide you over until then, read about Cyborg. I like the guy, and he needs a fanfic for him (with BB and Rae, of course).

**The Last**- The hardest exams are over, and summer is here. This means, around the many required reading books, books I want to read, family trips, camping, and having a social life, I'll have plenty of time to write. Hopefully. I never liked Rorek, anyway. He was a bit too convenient.

**Celsie**- Vote noted. I thought that she'd need some oddity in her emotions. Loving someone is a little like giving part of yourself away and getting something in return, and how can you go wrong with rainbow skin? This story's finished, but I'm still writing.

**pureangel86**- It's happy. I'm starting a new one with plenty of BB-Rae in the background, just because the two of them are adorable. Besides, the best friend (and the good-friend/best-friend's-girlfriend) have to be in there.

**teenRAVENtitan**- The last chapter's delay was more writer's block than anything else. I like this chapter more. Besides, the cat finally is named, and I love that animal. Sometimes, it's disappointing to not meet a few characters from a story.

**Nya the koneko**- I'll take any ideas, but I think I have the needed details for a sequel (later, not in the immediate future) down. For now, people can just wait for background BB-Rae.

**Bob42**- I can say I've never been compared to a real author like Rowling before. I really admire her work- thanks for the comparison. There's more where this came from- again, see the selfless promotion at the top.

**FirefliesWish**- Enough people voted to make green the winner- so far. Other people might vote after this chapter. There will be a sequel- eventually.

**D**- You are indeed one of the elite Reviewing Faithful. Show up next story, too. I like that one. Besides, I've always wanted to write about cops. I have enough information to make it somewhat convincing.

**KTHunter**- Thanks. It means a lot to me, that people review this.

**Yume Takato**- I know what you meant. I'm just saying- I could, but it wouldn't be nearly as much fun I'll look into the song. Music is good.

**To all readers/reviewers/people to listen to me rant/people ignored while I scribbled in my notebook (trust me- my handwriting is that bad)/my poor darling brotherwho can't play video games while I write/my father for pretending he had some clue what I was saying/and to my poodle for pretending that I'm sane- Thanks. I couldn't have done it without you.**


End file.
